Unleashed
by LadyReigns
Summary: Sequel to Memories, Bella knows that her real name is Hope but she is still in danger of Latnok since they know she survived. Follow the journey Bella finding the answers she deserves with the help of Stefan and Katherine while embracing the supernatural side of her as well. Are you ready? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, The Originals, TVD, and Kyle XY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Birthday

It's been two weeks since my accident and I'm caught up with my school work. My friends came by everyday to tell me the gossip that has been going on in the school including how Ashley and Jack been trying to tell anybody that would listen that they don't remember ever coming to the school and doing all those things. All of the graffiti is off the walls and the blood has been cleaned up. Prom has passed and Edward kept to his promise, we had movie night. I was still in the cast but my leg and arm had healed already and I was able to move around on a crutch. There was a knock on the door I went to answer it. I opened the door and Damon was standing on the porch with a present.

"Happy Birthday." He said to me. I looked at him and the present dumbfounded.

"Bella, it's your birthday today, May 13th, Friday the 13th." Damon said spookily.

"It's my birthday. I...I don't know what to say." I said shocked.

"It's alright I never told you. You was born in New Orleans, Louisania." Damon told me. I looked at him wide eyed. This is more information he has ever told me. I can't believe today is my birthday. I actually have a birthday.

"How old am I?" I asked him. He moved into the living room putting my present on the table.

"18 years old." He said to me. I closed the door and went into the living room. The present was a flat rectangle box with a red ribbon tied to it.

"Can I open it?" I aked him. He rolled his eyes at me, picked up the box and handed it to me.

"It's your present." He said to me. I grabbed the present, untied the ribbon and opened the box. I pushed the paper that was inside back where there was a picture of a woman. She looked familar but I couldn't remember where I seen her before.

"I think I may have seen her before, but where?" I said.

"She's your mother." Damon said. I looked at him wide eyes. I looked back at the picture. The woman was beatiful. Bunette hair, green eyes, full lips, round face, and a beatiful smile.

"I don't have her eyes." I whispered.

"No you don't have her eyes." He said. I brushed my hand over the picture. I stared at the picture for quite a while.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked. The only thing Damon ever gave me on my family is the name of a women that he didn't know if she was my mother or not.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"Hayley." Damon said. Could it be the same Hayley Marshall Damon told me about before? The one he said he didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl.

"The same Hayley from before. So are you telling me that I'm her daughter." I said to Damon.

"Yes the same Hayley." He said. I looked back at the picture. She seems so happy. Why was I taken from her?

"What's Latnok?" I asked Damon sitting the picture down on the table. I moved to sit on the couch leaving Damon to stand there with a look of shock on his face.

"Where did you hear that from?" He asked me not looking at me.

"A nurse came into my hospital room with a needle with a pick liquid inside that she said would allow me to open the doors. Whatever that means? She also told me that you know all about them since you took me away from them." I said to him crossing my good arm under my bad arm over my chest. Damon covered his eyes with his hand sighing in frustration. I looked at the picture again. I can't take my eyes off of it. I actually get to see a picture of my birth mother. I can't wait to tell Charlie and Edward about this. I can't wait to tell them it's my birthday too.

"I did take you away from Latnok. They was doing expirements I wasn't agreeing with. They wanted to learn more about you as well as, how you was able to pass all their tests." Damon said.

"So they kidnapped me from my mother and made me their science expirement." I said through gritted teeth. And here I though Damon took me away from her.

"Not exactly...could we not talk about this. The Cullens already asked me these questions which there wasn't much I could say." Damon said.

"But I'm the birthday girl so it's my right that I get my way. Why would Edward ask you about Latnok? Did you give him more information than you are telling me." I asked.

"No, I didn't tell him anything, just like how I'm not going to tell you anything. Latnok is a thing of the past that I will rectify." Damon said and he left inhuman as possible out the door slamming it shut. I sigh and grabbed the picture of my mother again. So I was born in New Orleans huh, the first step of finding out who I was. I almost dropped the picture when I started to get a headache. It was excrutiating plus my sight was blurry. I quickly put the picture down and rubbed my temples but it wasn't helping. Then it seems like I was hearing this high pitch sound in my head before the glass of water that was in front of me shattered into pieces. I tried standing but with my vision blurry it was hard trying not to stumble. The pain woresen and the window shattered in the living room. How was I going to explain that to Charlie. I basically had to crawl up the stairs and head toward the bathroom. I'm surprise I didn't faint because of the pain. My vision started to focus but now I was seeing black spots everywhere. I made it to the bathroom pulling myself up by the sink. I opened the medicine cabinet reaching around until I found the asprins. I put two in my mouth then cupped my hand to hold water to drink it. The sharp pain in my head happened again and I fell to the ground holding my head at the same time I heard glass breaking. Then all of a sudden it stopped. The headache was gone plus there was no high pitch sound I heard before. I got up making my way down stairs. I looked at the window in the living room with glass everywhere. There was nothing left of the window. I looked in the kitchen and saw that all the glass dishes were broken too. Ooh what would Charlie think if he saw this. There was a knock on the door. I went towards it and found Jacob standing on the porch. He was wearing a white collar shirt and black pants with his hair down. For him to be a teenager he still had a face of child. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked. I moved to the side to let him in closing the door.

"I feel better. Just got finish completing my school work, sitting here watching tv, and the best news I gotten today is that it's my birthday." I said to Jacob.

"It's your birthday. Happy Birthday!" He said to me. He walked into the living room and saw glass everywhere on the floor.

"Bella what happened in here?" Jacob asked. I shrugged my shoulders. What was I suppose to say? I had a headache and it caused the glass to shatter. What would he think of me?

"I don't know about the window. I dropped my galss of water, I know that much. Maybe their was a blast from somewhere outside and the vibrations of it shattered the window." I lied. It seem like he believed me.

"What to help me clean it up?" I said. I grabbed the broom and dust pan plus paper towels. Jacob took the broom and dust pan, sweeping the glass off the floor and I took the paper towels to soak up the water. He went into the kitchen to dump it.

"My god Bella, in here too?" He said. Yeah in there too.

"That must have been some huge blast. I wonder what exploded." Jacob said. Good question and no answer for. We finished cleaning up all of the glass and sat in the living room talking.

"What am I going to do about the window?" I asked Jacob.

"I have no clue. Maybe Charlie could call someone to fix it. When are you going to come visit me on my turf?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon." I said to him.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you, well needed to tell you." Jacob said looking serious now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My dad wanted me to tell you that _We will be watching you and that boyfriend of yours_." Jacob said. Watching me for what.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Who knows? My dad is superstitious. It's probably nothing." He said. He saw the picture that was sitting on the table.

"Who's that?" He pointed.

"Her name is Hayley, she's my birth mother." I told him. He picked up the picture.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"Damon. He's the one that knows everything about my family but doesn't give me any information about them. This is the first time that he actually gave me useful information." I said to him.

"I bet you're happy about knowing what your birth mother finally looks like. You look just like her, except for the eyes." He said. I smiled at him. I asked if he wanted to stay and watch a movie which he agreed so we watched The Maze Runner.

 _Edward's POV_

 _School was offically boring without my Bella around to keep me company. Prom is over and everyone is still feeling the buzz of that night. Ashley and Jack was back and everyone was looking at them in a different way. They were still trying to get anybody that would listen to them that they don't remember doing all those terrible things. I mean how could they not, they were found the next morning still in the school. I looked inside their thoughts as they recounting that night. It goes from them being at the school for cheerleading practice and football pratice, going to their lockers, hearing a noise like someone was also there, then nothing. It then goes to them waking up naked. There is something missing. A part of their story that was taken out. The only time I came across something similar to that was when Bella couldn't remember how she ended up in the woods after I found her in her room sleeping._

 _"Ashley and Jack was compelled." I said. My siblings looked at me in confusion. I spoke low enough so no one around would hear._

 _"There is a part of their story that is not adding up. When I read their mind there was darkness before going to something else that happened that night they graffitied the school. It's just like how Bella couldn't remember going into the woods." I said._

 _"Who would compel them to vandilize the school? For a joke." Jasper said._

 _"I'm not sure but there's something going on here." I said. Alice eyes glazed over as she was having a vision. I watched the vision play out. It's Bella's birthday today. Alice vision ended._

 _"Oh my goodness, today is Bella's birthday!" she said excitedly jumping up and down in her chair._

 _"Are you serious. How do you know?" Rosalie said._

 _"Damon came to see her and gave her a present of a women. Her birth mother." Alice said. Wow a picture of her birth mother. I bet Bella is excited to finally know her birth mother._

 _"We need to throw her a birthday party." Alice said. Oh no, I know how this will turn out. Alice like to go a little over board with decorations._

 _"We need balloons, food, birthday cake, presents, music, and I need to get her a dress to wear." Alice said naming off everything that needs to get done._

 _"How much food are we talking Alice. We can't invite anybody else." I said to her._

 _"I know that Edward, I 'm not stupid. Just enough food to give her choices. I wonder how old she's turning." Alice said._

 _" Probably 18. When Charlie found her he said she was 17." Rosalie said. Know I have to figure out what to give her for her birthday. I think the lullably I hummed to her would be a nice gift. I could even play it for her._

 _"So I'll text Esme about the food, Emmett and Jasper the balloons, I'll get the birthday cake and music, Rosalie could you find a dress for Bella to wear, and everyone will get their own present for Bella. Even though she's not with her family, we could at least give her a birthday party to remember." Alice said. The bell ranged to go to class so we went our separate ways. I sat in biology thinking about Bella. I wonder what she's doing at right now. I know she's proably healed already and is just wearing the cast for show. It's the end of the school year so all teachers are going over everything they taught us for the final exam as well as teaching us new things that will show up on the exams. Rosalie and Emmett are graduating this year and planning on taking a trip to Island Esme to spend some time together. Esme would be happy since they would no longer destroy the house. As I listen but not listen to the teacher I go back to the day we asked Damon those question about Latnok. He didn't give us much information except that they was doing experiments on Bella that he didn't agree with along with the fact that they was trying to figure out why she was a success. But Jaspter told us after Damon left that he was hiding something. His emotions was all over the place. From anger to shock, to resentment, guilt, and lying. What was he trying to hide from us or even Bella for that matter._

There was a knock on the door so I went to answer it. Rosalie was standing on my front porch with a long bag.

"Hey Rosalie, what's with the bag?" I asked her. She walked inside well I closed the door.

"It's a party dress. Happy Birthday!" she said. I smiled.

"Thank you, how did you know. Wait don't tell me Alice right. She had a vision." I said to Rosalie.

"Yes she did. She saw Damon giving you a present." She said to me. Of course Alice would be watching me. But what did Rosalie mean by party.

"What party?" I asked.

"Your birthday party Bella. We are throwing you a birhtday party tonight, so I'm here to get you ready." Rosalie said. A party for me, for my birthday. This has been the best day ever well except for the excruciating headache I had earlier.

"So shall we get started. I'm sure Alice would probably be here any minute to help." Rosalie said. She started walking up the stairs and I followed. She went into my room and hung the dress up on the hook that was in the closet. She opened it to reveal a beatiful sky blue cross over dress, that was a one shoulder neckline, full a-symmetrical skirt with transparent hem, mesh bodice detail, and an expose back zipper. Paired with the dress was sky blue platform pumps. It was really beatiful. I don't know how they was able to find a dress like that.

"Rosalie it's beatiful, where did you get it." I asked.

"Oh just a store me and Alice loves going to. It's pretty great isn't it." she said smiling proudly. Yeah it's great.

"Now hurry up with whatever you have to do in the bathroom so we can get ready." Rosalie says sternly. I reached in my draws to grab underwear and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Two and a half hour later, I had the dress on and one shoe beacause my leg was still in the cast. It looked absolutely wired with one shoe on. Alice was here wearing a dress herself and was busy putting my hair in curls while Rosalie was getting into her dress.

"Rosalie do I have to wear the shoe. It looks weird with one shoe on and one shoe off." I said to her.

"You could always take the cast off, although it would raise eyebrows about why your cast came off so early when you got hurt almost two weeks ago. How would that look. I'm sure you'll be ok with the gossip. People would think you were faking it the whole time to get sympathy." Rosalie said. When she put it that way...I guess it's alright. With the finishing touches on my hiar and a few sprays of hair spray I was ready for my birthday party. I heard the door open. Charlie must be home and there was alot I had to tell him.

"Oh my lord what happened to the window!" Charlie shouted. I looked at Alice and Rosalie and both of their faces held confusion. I didn't mention the window, oops.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Charlie while he was coming up the stairs. He made it to my room and stopped at the door when he seen Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going. About the window I'm not sure what happened to it. There may have been a huge blast somewhere and the vibrations of the blast cause the window to shatter in the living room including the glass dishes in the kitchen. I was going to tell you when you got home. Also Damon stopped by to tell me that today is my birthday." I said to him. He looked away from Rosalie and Alice to stare at me.

"Today is your birthday." He said. Good to know the window and glasses are not his top priority.

"Yeah today is my birthday. I'm 18. Damon gave me a present. It was a picture of my birth mother. Hayley Marshall is my birth mother." I told him.

"That's great, now that we know she's actually your mother I can look into finding her for you. I wished you would have called me. We could have planned something." Charlie said.

"It's ok chief Swan. My family has planned a birthday party for Bella. You are welcome to join." Alice said. Alice what are you doing? Would it be safe to have Charlie there as well?

"That's ok Alice, I'll probably make it a dud if I come. A police officer and a house full of teenagers. Even though I'm quite sure there won't be any alcohol, I want Bella to have fun. We could probably do something tomorrow." Charlie said.

"That's quite alright Charlie." Alice said turning to look at me. " We must be going Bella the party will be starting soon." she said to me.

"We'll have her home by 11." Rosalie said.

"That's fine. Have fun tonight Bella." Charlie said. We all walked out the house and into Rosalie red car. I sat in the backseat while Alice and Rosalie sat up front with Rosalie as the driver. We sped our way to the house.

We finally made it so I was the first to get out of the car followed by Alice then Rosalie. All three of use walk to the door in a line and Alice opened the door. At first I didn't see any decorations but as they lead me to the dinning room I saw gold balloons everywhere, a three tier cake that was white and gold with flowers going down on the side, a few presents that was sitting on the table, and a variety of food. The rest of the Cullens were dressed up. I saw Edward and as always my heart skipped a beat. My very own Adonis standing right in front of me.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said at once. I was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you, everything is beautiful." I said. Esme came and hugged me, followed by Carlisle. Edward came up to me and kissed my on my cheek.

"I hope you have a big apetite." Edward told me guiding me to the dinning room table where their was chocolate chip cookies, finger sandwiches, chicken wings, fruit platter, meat platter, and soda.

"Wow this is a huge variety of food. I don't know where to start." I said at the same time grabbing a chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh I guess I do." I took a bite out of the cookie. Hmmmm soft, moist, chocolate goodness. Everyone laughed at me.

After my belly was stuffed and the blowing out the birthday candles it was time for presents.

"Here open up mine and Rosalie's present." Emmett said handing me a long regtangle box. I took the box and shook it. Nothing moved inside, it was empty.

"It's a radio. Me and Jasper installed it in your truck already." Emmett said.

"When was you able to get inside my truck?" I asked him.

"When you and the girls were getting ready. Rosalie threw your keys out the window to me." Emmett said handing me back my car keys.

"Thank you." I said to him. Esme and Carlisle were up next with presents. I opened it to reveal a scrape book. The other present was a camera.

"We thought you might enjoy making memories of your own since you don't remember anything about your past." Esme said. I engulfed Esme and Carlisle in a hug.

"Thank you. This means alot to me." I said.

"Your welcome dear." Esme said. I went back to the camera to open it up.

"I want to take a picture of everyone, how do you work the camera." I said. Alice stood up to show me how to work it. Once I know all the basics I was ready to take the picture.

"Alright everyone get closer together." I said. They moved together with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett in the back, Rosalie standing in front of Emmett, Alice and Jasper together, and Edward on the other side of Alice.

"Ready, smile." I said and I snapped the picture.

"Bella, how about you get into the next one." Alice said. She came to set up the camera so that it could be on a timer. She set it on a table and angled it so that it will get everyone. We ran to the family to get in place.

"Ready, 3..2..1 smile." she said. There was a flash and everyone moved. I went back to the camera to look at the pictures I tooked. When I looked at the one I was in I notice that Edward was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Ok here's our present." Alice said. I opened it and there was a laptop and printer.

"I notice the computer that was in your room. Not much you can do with that since it's slow and nobody uses it anymore so me and Jaspet thought that it would be cool if you had an up to date computer. This way you can print out your pictures and put them in the scrapebook." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said hugging both of them. This whole day has been amazing and I wished it didn't end.

"Now it's my turn to give you my present." Edward said as he took my arm and lead me to a grand piano that was in the living room.

"You play the piano." I said to him as he sat down on the bench and told me to sit down with him.

"Yes I play. Do you remember that lullably I hummed to you the other night. Well I wrote it for you." He said and started playing the piano. His fingers gracefully went over the keys as the song of the lullably floated around the room wrapping me up in love and warmth. I closed my eyes swayed with the music. It was beautiful and it made me smiled. It ended and Edward turned to look at me.

"Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Very much. This has been the best birthday a girl could every have." I said to him. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss became passionate but it ended quickly when my headache came back.

"Bella are you ok." Edward ask. The high pitch sound was there again and Edward sounded far away. The next thing I knew glass started to shatter and the house started to shake. This headache is worse than before. I was sitting on the floor holding my head. I felt Edward grab for me but when I went to look at him my sight was blurry. I closed my eyes and more glass started to shatter. I looked straight ahead and a fire started burning the flowers that was sitting on the living room table. Why is this happening? As I was having this headache, in my mind I could see this door opening ajar.

 _Edward's POV_

 _I will never get enough of Bella's kisses. Our kiss became passionate but abruptly stopped when Bella grabbed her head._

 _"Bella are you ok." I asked her. She went to stand but sat on the floor. Something was very wrong. Out of no where glass started to shatter around the house then the house started to shake. What the hell is going on? The family came into the living room._

 _"Earthquake?" Emmett said._

 _"No, Forks don't get earthquakes. Glass sarted to break as soon as Bella grabbed her head." I said. I reached for Bella but she was squinting her eyes like she couldn't see. Then the windows shattered around us. I covered Bella so she wouldn't get hit with any glass. The next thing I knew a fire started in the middle of our living room where there was flowers sitting._

 _"What's causing this?" Esme said. I looked at Bella, then the shattered glass, and the fire. It started to click._

 _"Not what, who. I think it's Bella." I said. Carlisle kneeled in front of her. He put his hand on her head to lift it up. There was blood coming from her nose. Just by hearing Jasper thoughts I knew the blood at set him off. I had to act quickly. Jasper went to attack and I pushed Bella back which made her slide over the glass and hit the wall at the same time I pushed Jasper back and he flew hitting the couch. Emmett went to grab him and Alice tried to talk some sense into him. I turned to look at Bella and saw that she had cuts down her arm. She was no longer holding her head but she sat up looking at all of us in terror. What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A letter to Hope

I went from having a really bad headache to hitting a wall and cuts down my arm from shattered glass. How did I get here. I looked at Edward and his family and saw all of them staring at me with dark eyes. I looked down to see blood on the floor. This is not a good position to be in. I looked at Jasper, who looked like he could murder someone which was proabably me. He was struggling to get away from Emmett. I was terified at the moment. I knew the Cullens wouldn't hurt be but I wasn't too sure at the moment. I got up slowly and looked at my arm. The cuts were healing right in front of my eyes. I looked back at Jasper and pictured him flying back and hiting the wall. Which he did unfortunately. He flew back, hit the wall then fell behind the couch. The strange thing no one pushed him. Alice and Emmett looked back at him with wide eyes then back at me. They went behind the couch to help Jasper up.

"Why did you push me Emmett?" Jasper asked angrerly.

"Man I didn't push you. No one did, you mysteriously flew." Emmett said. Everyone else was looking at me. I looked down at my completely healed arm and the glass that was on the floor. There was still blood on the floor but the good thing out of all of this is that I don't have a headache anymore. Edward came up to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I pushed you. I was trying to make sure you was safe." Edward said checking over me.

"I'm ok Edward, nothings broken. Except for the glass that's everywhere." I said giving him a smile. He wasn't smiling back at me. He was about to say something when Alice cut in.

"Bella, how did you do that? You was looking at Jasper then the next minute he's flying across the room." Alice said accusingly.

"So you're accusing me of what exactly. Making Jasper fly across the room." I said shocked. Really, is she doing this right now. Her husband tried to attack me.

"No one is accussing anybody. It's just a little strange that Jasper went flying across the room without being touched. Is there anybody here that happens to have telepathic powers." Carlisle said. No one said anything.

"I think Bella does, she just doesn't know it." Jasper said. I looked at me confusionly.

"When Bella was staring at me her emotions were all over the place. But I aslo caught something else too. Almost like a door that has been open but not all the way." Jasper said. Door? Does that mean whatever the drug that nurse gave me has opened up a door. Could I have a new ablility along with healing. I wish I could try again. I started to look around the living room to see if I could move anything else. I saw the burnt flower pot on the table and concentrated. Come on move. I want to see it move at least a little bit. I tried to move it but it only shook a little bit.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked. I gave up on trying to move it to turn my attention on Edward.

"Nothing. I could get a broom and help clean this up it's not a problem. I cleaned up the other time when there was glass everywhere." I said to him.

"Speaking of glass everywhere, you told Charlie that there must have been a blast somewhere and the vibrations of it shattered the glass in the window and kitchen. Now I'm pretty sure neither of us felt vibrations then and vibrations now. The glass didn't start to shatter until you was having a headache I assume." Rosalie said. Well damn, I thought I would get away with that one. All of the Cullens were looking at me. I didn't know what to say. How was I going to explain that the possiblility of the glass breaking is because of my headaches. I've just been getting them recently.

"Bella how long have you been having headaches?" Carlisle asked.

"Not long. Just today, it's my second time having a headache. Each time there was like a high pitch sound ringing in my ears then glass would break. But this was the first time that a house shook becasue of it and a fire. I'm sorry about your floweres Esme." I said looking at her. She smiled at me.

"It's flowers dear. There's more in the backyard I can get. It's no big deal." she said waving the flowers off. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice was cleaning the glass while Edward was still holding me in his arms.

"All the glass is cleaned up. Now we just have to fix the windows and every will be fine." Alice said.

"Bella I want to apoligize for my behavior earlier. I understand why you did what you did. You was just protecting yourself." Jasper said. I didn't mean to throw Jasper across the room, I just wanted him away from me. I looked down and notice that all the blood was cleared from the floor.

"I'm sorry too Bella. I didn't mean to accuse you. It's just that when I seen Jasper get thrown across the room..." she said but I cut her off.

"It's fine Alice, you was just worried about Jasper." I told her. Well this day was something else.

"It's getting late, I should probably take Bella home now." Edward said. That is a great idea, there's nothing more I can telll them what exactly happened if I don't know myself. Edward grabbed my presents while each family member hugged me, well except for Jasper. He stayed far away from me but I could see the guilt in his eyes about what transpired here. Edward took my hand and lead me out after I said by goodbyes. We rode silently to my house as I looked out the window. I decided to break the silence.

"Edward talk to me, what's on your mind?" I asked him. He was still silent.

"If it's about Jasper, he apologize and I didn't get hurt as much. Of course you notice how I healed." I said waving my arm around.

"It's not about what happened tonight. It seems that no matter what happenes you always get hurt when I'm around. I'm so sorry Bella. I promised myself that I would never let harm come to you but it seems like fate as taken it upon it's self to throw you into the cross hairs." He said to me. I looked around to notice that we was already in the driveway of my house.

"Edward it doesn't matter if I'm with you or not. Just becasue I'm with you does not put me in the cross hairs of getting hurt. You wasn't there when I got shot in school. You wasn't there when I was long as I have people after me, I'm always going to be in danger. Plus you also have to think about my past. What if I had enemies and they decide they want to come look for me as well. I'm just going to have to learn to protect myself better." I told him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you going to come back later on tonight?" I asked him.

"No, there's something Carlisle wanted to talk to us about." Edward said. I nodded my head and gathered my presents.

"Even though the night ended in distaster, I still enjoyed my birthday." I said getting out the car and looking through the window. He gave me a small smile and started the car back up. I turned to go inside.

"Charlie I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'm in the living room. Had a nice birthday party?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I got more presents." I told him. I pulled each present out to show him.

"Those are nice presents, a few more presents showed up here as well. I put them in your room." Charlie told me. I jumped up, grabbed my crutch and hopped quickly as I could up the stairs to see the other presents that came for me. There were three things waiting for me. A bag, a letter, and a box. I opened the box to reveal a pair of black heels, in the bag a tight neckline bodycon black dress that crossed at the neck. Now why would anybody give me a dress and shoes. It must have been Alice but she gave me her present at the house. I looked at the letter with my name on it. I couldn't tell who sent it becasue the handwritting didn't matched Edwards. I opened it and read:

 _Dear Princess,_

 _You may have forgotten us but we have not forgotten you. Happy birthday princess, another year older but your beauty has not faltered after all these years. As of now you may not know anything about your past, or even that Isabella is not your real name. If you're shocked to know that Isabella is not your real name then you have every right to be shocked. Your mother did not give you that name. Since today is your birthday you have the right to know your real name. Your real name is Hope. That is my gift to you. We've met before but under difficult circumstances that came about. Hopefully when we meet again all would be cleared up. Also as you know, that when you went to Phoenix you was suppose to meet a woman named Katherine. Let's be clear...there is really a woman named Katherine that knows you. At the time she was never in Phoenix. Very soon she and I will come to you to meet face to face but right now we think it's not a good idea. Don't be discourage with all that I am revealing to you, it is your birthday after all which should be celebrated. Soon you would have the answers that you will need but as of this moment, I'm not sure you're ready for it yet. In your darkest time the answers will be revealed to you and then you will learn the truth. Enjoy the rest of your birthday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Stefan and Katherine_

 _P.S. Katherine wanted me to tell you to enjoy the louboutin shoes._

My real name is Hope. I sat down on the bed in shock. Isabella is not my name. Someone gave me that name, why? Why not just tell me my real name? Why keep it a secret? I looked at the letter again. Stefan and Katherine. I met Stefan at work but after that I don't remember anything about him and as far as Katherine is concern, she wasn't in Phoenix which means that someone told James to mention her but she was never there. So there is really a Katherine and she knows more about me. So what do I do about the letter. I still can't believe it. Should I show it to Charlie. If I do then he would want to know who are Stefan and Katherine, why lie about my name and figure out how to get in touch with my mother. Even though my real name is Hope they didn't tell me my last name. There's not much we could go on about that. Unless Charlie get's in contact with Damon to explain what's going on but Damon is a vampire. Who knows what he could do to Charlie. However there are a family of vampires I could talk to but Edward said he wasn't going to come tonight because his dad wanted to tell the family something. I don't want to ruin what's going on with his family so I guess I can tell them tomorrow. There's no way I'm talking to Damon about this. He doesn't tell me enough as it is, so he probably won't tell me anything about my past. But what did they mean in my darkest time the answer will be revealed. What's going to happen?

 _Edward's POV_

 _After I dropped off Bella I came back home to find everyone in the dinning room sitting down. I grabbed a chair and sat down glaring at Jasper. He looked away from me in guilt._

 _"Edward I'm sorry for the way I acted this evening. I didn't mean it. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to believe me but I lost control. Could you tell Bella again how sorry I am." Jasper said._

 _"What's done is done Jasper. Bella already forgives you. She also told me that she didn't get hurt as bad and showed me her already healed arm stating her point." I told him. He nodded his head._

 _"Since that is settled I wanted to tell everyone that it's almost time for us to move away from here again. Their are certain people that are noticing that I still look young for my age at work. It will be a matter of time before they figure something is not right." Carlisle said. I was dreading this day. I finally found my love and now I have to leave her._

 _"Carlisle could we stay a bit longer. Long enough for Bella to finish school." Alice said._

 _"Yeah could we stay." Emmett said._

 _"I wish we could but it would put us in an unfortunate comprimise. I know all of us sees Bella as part of the family but she cannot travel with us since her life is here." Carlisle said._

 _"Are you sure her life is here. She doesn't have any family, Charlie is just her foster parent, let's not forget that she turned 18 so she's legal. Matter of fact she can come with us." Alice said. Doesn't that seem like a stretch Alice. Charlie may be her foster parent but he cares for her. He has no one else._

 _"Alice we can't ask her to up root and leave Charlie behind. Even if she does come with us how will she ever find her family." Carlisle said._

 _"Well we could help. I could pull some strings and see what I can come up with. We've been on this earth for a long time. There's always a trail." Jasper said. True but still, we don't know if she can age. I mean she may be part vampire but if she's part human then she could probably age._

 _"What if she can age? I mean she may be part vampire, we haven't figured out what else she could be." Rosalie said. My point exactly._

 _"We can't leave her here Edward found his mate. If we leave, then both of them would be miserable without the other." Esme said. Everyone turned to look at me. I've been quiet the whole time. I didn't have anything to say. I knew eventually we would be leaving but I never put into perspective of finally finding my other half. Now I have to leave her behind._

 _"No matter what I think we still need to move." I said._

 _"So that's it. Are you telling us you would leave Bella here and be miserable without her. Edward you love her, you wouldn't up and leave her. She's too important to leave behind. We don't leave behind family." Alice said._

 _"You don't think I know that Alice. She can't leave with us. How would we explain to Charlie on Bella leaving. It would be selfish of us to do that to her. She shouldn't have to move with us. The more she's with us the more she will be in danger of our kind." I told her. Everyone was quiet then._

 _"How much time do we have until we have to move?" Esme said not making any eye contact with either of us._

 _"We have until the end of summer before school starts back up again." Carlisle said. My shoulders relaxed. I have more time to spend with Bella before we have to leave. From everyone thoughts I know that they don't want to leave her behind but what choice do we have._

 _"Once she's finish school can we come back and get her then." Alice said._

 _"We'll leave that out in the open for down the line." Carlisle said. That was the end of the discussion but no one wanted to move from their spot. Alice started to have a vision so I looked at the vision myself. Bella recieved more gifts; shoes, a dress, and a letter. She's reading the letter then sitting down in shock. I couldn't see the letter but whatever it is shook Bella._

 _"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked._

 _"Bella recieved more presents. A piar of shoes, a dress, and a letter." Alice said._

 _"What kind of shoes?" Rosalie said. What's up with girls and shoes? I don't see how they could spend so much on shoes. Alice and Rosalie closet is filled with nothing but shoes and clothes, with shoes taking up majority of the closets._

 _"They looked like louboutin shoes." Alice said._

 _"Who gave her those?" Rosalie said shocked._

 _"I don't know. She recieved a letter as well. Whatever was written on it shocked her to the core." Alice said. Did someone threaten Bella again?_

 _"Did you see who wrote the letter?" Jasper asked._

 _"No I couldn't see anythng. What do we do. Do we ask Bella about the letter?" Alice asked._

 _"We can ask but if she doesn't want to show us the letter then she doesn't have to show us." Carlisle said. I need to see that letter if it's someone threatening Bella. She has received two letters since she's been here but the first letter was cryptic. I wonder what this letter entails. Is it something about her past or someone trying to provoke her. There are a lot of things we don't know about Bella as well as the possibility of people out to get her. Even if I try to protect her from others of our kind, there are still forces out their that will want to cause harm. I just don't know which I should protected her from more. The dangers from our kind or the dangers of her past._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Last day of school

The last day of school, you could feel it in the air. It was sunny today which means Edward won't be here today. There was guys playing football in the parking lot, girls talking to each other, and everyone else hanging by their cars. I had asked Charlie if I could come today since my casts were compelely off and I could walk again. A month and two weeks in a cast was hard. I sat with Angela, Ben, Kim, and everyone else.

"You guys don't mind if I take a picture for my scrapbook." I asked them.

"Yeah of course." Angela said. Everyone stood up and got closer to together.

"Say last day of school." I told them. They said it in union and I snapped the picture.

"Cool camera Bella, when did you get it." Angela said.

"For my birthday." I said to her.

"When was your birthday?" she asked me.

"May 13th." I told her.

"Happy belated birthday!" she screamed. I smiled at her. We all went back to talking before school started.

"So what are you doing for summer break." Ben asked me. Since I received that letter I started thinking about putting things together and solving my past on my own.

"The same thing I was trying to do the whole time I was here, looking for my parents." I said to them.

"I though you said you had a lead in Virginia." Kim asked.

"That turned out to be a bust." I said to her. She went back to speaking to Eric. Good thing she believed me. The bell ranged and everyone went to their class one final time of the school year.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _" So tell me the plan again." Katherine said to me sitting on the couch drinking a glass of blood._

 _"It's simple Katherine. We need to make Charlie believe that we are Bella's cousins so that we can get close to her. As you know I gave her the antiserum so it shouldn't be long for her hybrid self to come out. Now Damon made a mention that someone from Latnok gave her a drug that would open the door for her abilities. We don't know which abilities she has that is going to show up. So with that and her thirst of blood coming in full force we are going to have a lot on our hands." I said to her._

 _"What about Latnok. They know shes' alive and well. They would also tell their goons to snatch Hope back so they could lock her away again." Katherine said._

 _"And that would be bad for them. They are in over their hands if they think they can handle an uncontrolled hybrid with abilities as well as a witch." I told her. I got up to fill the glass with more blood._

 _"So when do we do this." Katherine said._

 _"Well I found a house located in the woods that's in Forks we can stay in. The family that owns it rents it out to people that come to Forks for vacation. We will live there for the time being. Now the Cullens are also in town but I think they would be gone by the time fall hits." I told her._

 _"Your telling me that we have to stay and hide until the Cullens leave. That's to long I want to see Hope now." Katherine said. And she calls me impatient._

 _"No Katherine, we will not be in hiding while the Cullens are here. First we will make contact with Charlie, get him to believe that we are her cousins. I mean Charlie has no parental rights on her now that she's 18." I said making quotations marks in the air._

 _"Which means if she wants she can stay with us." Katherine said with a smile on her face._

 _"True but she's dating Edward Cullen and from what Damon tells me he is very protective her. His whole family is, so if we go in saying that we are her cousins they may try everything to get Hope to not believe us. We need to slip under their noses for the time being." I said to her._

 _"I know today is the last day of school, it's sunny outside so the Cullens can't go outside, but we can." Katherine said happily. For some reason as the genetics changed to make the cold ones what they are, the sun doesn't burn them. Their skin shimmer like they have tiny diamonds embedding in their skin. With us the sun burns but if we have daylight rings on we can go outside on a sunny day. That is one positive we have that they don't which means we can see Hope today._

 _"Katherine get ready we are going to be leaving soon. Do you have a picture of Hope that we can use on Charlie." I said to her. She ran up stairs to get the picture we had of Hope before Latnok took her away. It shouldn't be to suspicious even through it was taken in the eighties. We can work around that. She came back with the picture and we headed out the door._

 _We made it to Forks police station and asked the police at the front desk for Chief Swan. She pointed to the office at the end of the hall. We said our thank you and headed towards his office. Chief Swan was sitting at his desk looking at files. He looked up at us when he notice we was standing there._

 _"Good Morning how can I help you two?" He said to us._

 _"Hello, we are here because we are looking for our missing cousin." I said to him. He moved the files he was looking at and pointed to two chairs in front of his desk. Me and Katherine sat down._

 _"Do you have a picture of your cousin or name." Charlie said._

 _"Yes we do have a picture. A young girl named Hope. We last saw her four years ago. We looked everywhere for her and we could never find any leads." I said. Katherine gave him the picture of Hope. He took the picture and started wide eyed at it._

 _"W-what are your names?" Charlie said still looking at the picture._

 _"My name is Stefan and this is Katherine." I told him. He looked back at us._

 _"Katherine? Wasn't you suppose to be in Phoenix?" Charlie said looking between us two. Let's see what Katherine comes up with to mislead Charlie._

 _"I'm sorry, I've never been to Phoenix. What made you think I was in Phoenix?" Katherine said._

 _"Well a women called me about a few months ago telling me her name is Katherine and she was a cousin of Isabella. Are you sure you never lived in Phoenix." Charlie said trying to figure out what is going on._

 _"No, I never lived in Phoenix. It must have been someone else playing a prank. Who's Isabella?" Katherine said. Nice going Katherine._

 _"She's my foster child but it also seems like from this picture she might be your missing cousin. You said her name is Hope." Charlie said looking confused._

 _"Yes our cousin name is Hope. The last time we saw her she was 13 years old. Her family went on vacation and it was our job to watch her. There was a fire but when we went to look for her she was gone." Katherine said crying. That is a really nice touch. Nice way to lay it on the guy. Charlie looked at the picture again and shook his head a little like he was seeing doubles._

 _"Does she have a twin sister?" Charlie asked._

 _"No she's an only child. Is there a way you could help us." I asked him._

 _"What makes you think she's in Forks, Washington?" Charlie said. Alright now we have to think of something without giving us away. We've been on this earth for a long time so it shouldn't be so hard. Obliviously Charlie sees that's Isabella in this picture but being a cop like he is, he can't know that we are lying._

 _"We got a lead on a find of ours that was here that said he seen her." Katherine said._

 _"And who is this friend?" Charlie said._

 _"Damon Salvatore, he said he found her." Katherine said. Charlie sat back in his chair._

 _"I know Damon Salvatore. He came to my house not to long ago after I found Bella. He said that he knew of her family but didn't know all the details about what happen to them. He gave her a picture of her birth mother for her birthday." Charlie told us. Damon told her about Hayley go figure. We lost touch with Hayley after she went to Europe to find more information to wake up the Mikaelson siblings from slumber._

 _"So is this Isabella our Hope." Katherine said._

 _"It seems like she might be. This picture clearly resembles Bella and Hope are the same person." Charlie said to us. We acted like we were happy to here the news but it was fake._

 _"When can we see her?" Katherine said._

 _"Well, right now it's the last day of school but it's a half of day. She should be home by 1. You can meet her then. Is there anyway I can get in touch with you." Charlie said. I gave him my phone number so he can call us._

 _"Could you call us before she gets home. We would like to surprise her." I said to him. He nodded his head and walked us to the front of the police station._

 _"Is was nice meeting you two. I'm glad that Bella, I mean Hope will get good news of family members that wants to meet her." Charlie said to us. We shook hands then went back to the car._

 _"Well this is exciting, what do we do next?" Katherine ask me._

 _"Well we pack up our things and move to the new house." I told her._

 _"What about Damon, what do we do if he finds out?" she said._

 _"Damon can't take us both on. He is only worried about Latnok not finding her and the bloodlust. Now if we can keep her in check then Damon has nothing to worry about." I told her._

 _"So how do we slip under the Cullens radar." Katherine said._

 _"From my understanding each vampire in the sire line has an ability or maybe more, I'm not sure. With the number of vampires in the Cullen family there is a possible that someone or a few of them has an ability. We just need to find out what that is." I told her._

 _"Well why don't we just ask Hope." Katherine said._

 _"If we ask Hope then she will get defensive and not tell us anything about them." I said to her._

 _"Well if they leave her behind then we can plant the seeds of doubt which would lead her to tell us their abilities." Katherine said._

 _"Better yet we can find the other two vampires that were with James. They probably know something about the Cullens. After all they did kill James." I said to her. We were close to the house I rented._

 _"Did any of them look like they would go for revenge if James didn't make it?" Katherine said._

 _"The women Victoria. She may have been James girlfriend." I said to her._

 _"Well after we finish here today and move in we will go looking for the other two." I told her._

 _"Sounds good to me. As long as they don't mess with Hope." she said to me._

 _"Don't worry, we'll make sure it never comes down to that." I told her._

That's it, school is over for the year and it's the summer time. No school work, no drama, stress free. I was walking to my truck taking my phone out to call Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello love, how was school?" He said to me.

"It was great since it was the last day. What are you doing right now?" I asked him.

"Playing the piano." He told me.

"You don't mind if I come I have something I want to show you." I told him.

"Sure, you need me to pick you up." He said to me. I was already in the car starting it up. I put him on speaker so that I can watch the rode.

"No it's fine, I'll drive up there." I told him.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." he said to me.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said and hung up. When I pulled into my drive way, I saw a black Audi parked on the street in front of my house. Charlie was also home so I parked the truck and headed inside.

"Charlie I'm home." I called out.

"In the living room, there's people that wants to meet you." Charlie said. I put my stuff down to walk into the living room. There was a boy and girl sitting on the couch. The boy had brown hair and forest green eyes. The girl brown hair and brown eyes. I looked at the boy again to realize that it was Stefan that I met at work but the girl I never seen before.

"Bella this is Stefan Salvatore and Katherine Pierce." Charlie told me. Katherine, the woman I was suppose to met in Phoenix.

"I know what you are thinking. This is not the Katherine that lives in Phoenix. There was probably a misunderstanding." Charlie told me. I looked over both of them.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"Why don't you sit for a moment. There are things we need to tell you." Charlie said. I sat on the couch that was a bit farther away from our guest.

"Well you see they came to me explaining that they was looking for their missing cousin named Hope." Charlie said. My eyes went wide with the mention of Hope and I looked at Stefan and Katherine. They were both smiling at me.

"They gave me a picture which was of you of course. They told me that your parents went on vacation and they was to watch over you. Well I guess during that time there was a fire and when they went to go look for you, you were gone. They said that Damon was here in town and found you here. He told them that you was here and they came as soon as they could." Charlie finished telling me. Really, they're going to go with that story. Stefan has been here like the whole time. I met him at work. Katherine, well I don't know about her.

"So I guess that means I'm your cousin. I don't remember you guys." I said to them.

"Chief Swan already explained to us that you are suffering from amnesia so you don't remember much of your past. I'm just so happy we found you." Katherine said coming over to give me a hug. I didn't hug her back which she notice.

"I suggest you hug me back or Charlie get's his throat ripped out." she said to me which I quickly hugged her back. She let go to sit back down with Stefan.

"Well I have to head back to the station, why don't you guys catch up." Charlie said leaving the living room to put his coat on.

"If you need anything just call. Stefan, Katherine, I'm glad that you was able to find her. I guess you would rather be called Hope from now on." Charlie was looking at me.

"I can also be called Bella to make it easier for everyone else that knows me as Bella." I said to him. He nodded his head and left for the station leaving me here with Stefan and Katherine.

"So I thought you said that we won't meet face to face until my darkest hour where answers will be revealed." I said looking at Stefan.

"I changed my mind, I can do that you know." Stefan said to me. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. You look well."

"Yeah, school is over for summer vacation so I have a lot of time on my hands. Thank you for the gifts." I said.

"Your welcome Hope. Now what can we girls do here in this small little town. I was hoping that I could feed off the locals here." Katherine said. Feed of the... holy crap they're vampires.

"You can't feed off the locals. This is the Cullens territory." I said to her.

"What they don't know can't hurt." Katherine said examining her nails.

"Why are you here exactly?" It can't just be about being a family again. Are we even related." I said to them.

"Not exactly. I mean you might experience a few things that will happen to you during the course of the summer. We are here to make sure it goes smoothly. Plus you're right, we are not related." Stefan said.

"Then how about you give me answers." I said to Stefan.

"Sure I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I know my brother Damon hasn't given you enough." Stefan said to me. Damon is his brother. Images started to flash threw my mind of when I was in the hospital to that day I met Stefan at work. He injected me with something then. At the hospital Damon said something about him and his brother helping James get me alone from Alice and Jasper.

"You and Damon are brothers. You two helped James get me alone in that warehouse in Phoenix. You planned that whole situation for what. To see if James carry out his plan to kill me. Do you always play with your victims like that." I said now standing on my feet.

"Actually we knew you wouldn't have died in the hands of James. You see when we met at your job I injected you with the antiserum. The antiserum is suppose to counter act the serum Damon gives you." Stefan said.

"But that serum is to make sure I don't crave blood. Why give me something that would?" I asked him.

"Well you see whatever Latnok did to you, the craving of blood will always rear it's ugly head more and more. The more Damon gives you the serum, the more your body will be immune to it, and the serum to stop working. If that happens then the bloodlust will increase and there will be no way in stopping you. With the antiserum it's suppose to give you the balance that you need where the bloodlust won't get so bad. However the more you lose blood the more you will crave it to replenish the amount you lost." Stefan said. My head was swarming with all of this information.

"So I am part vampire then. What else?" I said to them.

"Well that comes later." Stefan said getting up. Katherine followed next.

"I think it's time for us to leave. I know we have a lot to discuss but we have to finish packing so we can move closer." Stefan said. He came up to me and hugged me. He let go to stand by the door.

"I really didn't mean what I said I was going to do to Charlie to get you to hug me. I wouldn't have killed him. He's important to you." Katherine said. She followed Stefan out the door. I followed behind them to make sure they was leaving.

"How would I get in contact with you?" I said.

"We gave Charlie our phone number. Hope to see you around." Stefan said. He started the car and they left. I closed the door and ran upstairs to get the letter. It was sitting on the desk. I snatch it up, went back downstairs and out the door. Luckily today Mrs. Halliwell gave me the day off. I got in my truck and drove to the Cullen house. Let me get this straight my real name is Hope, I'm part vampire but Stefan and Katherine won't tell me the other part. Stefan gave me the antiserum to counter act the serum, Stefan and Damon helped James in his plans, and they really aren't my cousins. Oh and lets not forget about Latnok. It seems like they are still around and trying to get me back. This may be the longest summer vacation ever if I want to get the answers I'm looking for. So I'm here at the Cullens house to talk to somebody about what's going on. I got out my truck and headed to the front door. Edward opened the door but before he could say anything I kissed him. I held his face in my hands and kissed him. He held me in his arms tightly around me. We kissed passionately holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow. I needed to forget at the moment everything that was told to me. I didn't want to stop but Edward stopped for us. He held my arms to look me up and down.

"Love what's the matter. What brought this on?" He asked me. I was catching my breath because of the kiss but I still didn't say anything. I looked at Edward. There was love in his eyes but also worry.

"Bella what's the matter." He said again. I laughed this time. Oh if he only knew what I knew. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. The rest of his family came down.

"Bella are you ok." Carlisle said.

"Could we go into the living room." I said staring at nothing. Edward grabbed my arm and together we walked into the living room. I sat next to him and his family followed. As everyone sat in the living room they stared at me.

"Bella love, are you ok. What happened?" Edward said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter. I hand it to Edward. He opened it and read out loud. I looked at my hands as Edward read the letter. I glanced at the family and they all was looking at me wide eyed. When it was finished no said anything so I decided not to say something. I didn't know if I should tell them that Stefan and Katherine already visited me or that they are planning to stay longer to be close to me. If the Cullens found out that other vampires are in their territory they would remain on high alert which means Edward would stay with me day and night. But for me to get the answers I know the Cullens would stop me if they saw it was too dangerous.

"What did they mean the answers would be revealed to you in your darkest hour? What's suppose to happen?" Alice said.

"I wish I knew. At least from the letter I knew that there really is a Katherine." I said to her.

"Also your real name is Hope." Emmett said.

"I rather be called Bella since it's easier or Hope either one." I said. Edward was still looking at the letter like the more he read it the answers would jump out.

"But what do they have to do about your past. It says in the letter that they haven't forgotten you and why it's not the best time to meet face to face." Rosalie said.

"I don't know maybe I met them somewhere and we became close friends before I lost my memory. I'm not sure why they won't meet with me. They know where I live to send me the letter." I said. Edward still didn't say anything.

"Edward what do you think?" I asked him. He finally looked up at me there was a shimmer of wariness and anger in his eyes. Angry for what I'm not sure.

"This letter doesn't make any since. It's still not telling us anything about your past. All it's doing is telling you that more people know about you and doesn't want to say anything to you about it. It's like they are keeping a secret from you. You have Damon that doesn't want to say anything, people from a lab called Latnok that are after you, and now you have two more people that knows you when you don't even know yourself. I think it's time that we start looking for answers as well." Edward said.

"How are we going to do that Edward. We may have been on this earth for a really long time but neither of us ever came across a lab called Latnok. We wouldn't know where to start. Damon won't tell us anything about Bella's time there. How are we suppose to look for Stefan and Katherine if we have no idea what they look like." Jasper said. He does have a point, I'm the only one that knows what Stefan and Katherine look like. But I'm not telling them that they already contacted me. The way Edward hangs on to me it might get a little hostile if they and the Cullens meet face to face. Not only that but I know what Stefan and Katherine will do what's necessary to get what they want. I mean she practically threaten to kill Charlie if I didn't hug her back. Then there's Stefan who helped plan the attack on me with James.

"But Bella said she met Stefan before. Remember you told me you met a guy named Stefan at work." Edward said looking at me.

"Well yeah but they can't be the same person." I said.

"It's something. We can start there. What do you remember about him?" Jasper said. He got up to get a pad and pencil which he gave to Alice. Well giving them the description of Stefan can't hurt. I mean they probably won't be able to find him with just his first name.

"Let's see, brown hair, forest green eyes, lean, had a boyish look about him, tall, pale skin, chisel jaw, sort of bushy eye brows but not too busy." I said. The whole time I was talking Alice hands was all over the paper in inhuman speed. When she was done she showed me the drawing of Stefan.

"Yup that's him." I said.

"Wells that's a good start. Who's wants to hack into the traffic main fame to see if he was spotted." Emmett said. Rosalie and Alice went to the laptop that was sitting on the table. Edward grabbed hold of my hand. Carlisle took the letter from Edward to read it himself, and Jasper and Emmett was talking amongst themselves. Esme when somewhere but I didn't know where.

"Don't worry love will figure it out." Edward said to me. I'm not sure what they could find out for me. If I wasn't getting answers then how was he getting answers. Edward asked me if I could stay for a while which I told him I could and we went upstairs to his room. He put a CD in the radio and put the volume on low. We both laid on the bed facing each other not saying a word.

"When are we going to visit the meadow again?" I asked him. He was combing my hair with his hand.

"We'll go back sometime this summer. Maybe we can have a picnic." He said to me. I leaned in to kiss him. Kissing him always seems like I'm being drifted off to the meadow. Edward was hovering over me. His body wasn't crushing me since he used his arms to hold his weight up. My hands traveled up his arm to his chest and down to his stomach. He stopped kissing me for a moment to look at me. His eyes were a dark gold color which was filled with lust and hunger. His lips crushed onto mine and the kiss turned deeper. His tongue slid over my bottom lips which my lips parted so his tongue could enter. My tongue and his fought for dominance but in the end he won. I started to feel hot and sweaty. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I felt something stabbing my bottom lip. A growl came out of nowhere and a new sensation I never felt came over me. The next thing I knew I was on top of Edward sitting on his stomach. His eyes were wide.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said to me. Am I ok, of course I'm ok. I never felt better. I smiled at him which made is eyes wider than they were.

"Of course I'm ok." I said to him. I went back to kiss him. He tried to push me off of him but I wouldn't budge. I took his hand and trapped them on each side of his head.

"Bella this isn't you, snap out of it." He said to me. What's his deal, I thought we was making out.

"Edward what's wrong, I thought we was having fun." I said to him kissing down his neck. He tried to move his hands again but I was holding them tight where they couldn't move.

"HOPE!" He yelled and I stopped what I was doing. I looked at him in confusion.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked him. Before he could say anything his door flew open which put me in defense mode. I got up quickly to hiss at the intruders. His family was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Bella calm down. No one's going to hurt you." Edward said to me. I looked at him like he grew two heads.

"I know that Edward why are you even telling me to calm down." I said to him.

"Because you're showing fangs and your eyes are gold." He said to me. I reached up to touch my teeth which I found four very sharp teeth that were pointy. I quickly put my hand down. Why is this happening? There's no blood around that would trigger it. I did have a blood transfusion when I was in Phoenix but that was over a few months ago. There was a burning sensation I started to feel in my throat when I thought about blood. I remember what Stefan said about needing blood to replenish blood I lost. I thought the transfusion was enough but it seems like it wasn't. I tried not to think about blood to see if that would calm me down and retract my teeth back to normal. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from ten. I got to one and open my eyes to see everyone still staring at me.

"Am I back to normal yet." I said.

"Almost, your teeth are normal but your eyes aren't. One is gold the other is blue." Edward said to me. Alright so I'm getting there.

"My eyes would become normal eventually I hope." I said. I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. Why did Stefan have to give me the antiserum. I was fine without it. I was fine being normal. I felt a hand on my arm and notice it was Edward kneeling in front of me.

"I have no idea what's going on with me. I have questions but no answers, I feel like something is trying to get and control me but I don't know what it is. I just don't know what do to anymore." I said. He caress my cheek.

"It's alright Bella, we will help you figure it out." He said to me. I hugged him tightly. I hope we can figure this out before I lose my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Stefan and Katherine

So this week nothing has turned up. Edward and his family found nothing on Stefan and Katherine which I feel guilty about becasue I can get in contact with them but becasue they are vampires they might take it the wrong way. Knowing Edward he would probably tell me to not go near them, however they are the only ones that know of my past. Also Damon but I haven't seen Damon since my birthday. I wonder what he's been up to. Even Charlie tried to find something on Hayley Marshall but haven't recieved any information yet. As for me I tried to remember anything about the lab but nothing comes to mind. It's time that I start finding out about this Latnok thing. The first place I'm going to start are the two people that might know anything about it. I fished out the piece of paper with Stefan's number and my phone to dial the number.

"Hello." He said.

"It's Hope, I was wondering if I could speak to you about Latnok." I said to him.

"What do you want to know about it?" He asked.

"Well I want to know everything about them including where are they located." I said.

"I can help with that information. Damon was with them for years even when you was there. If you want I can come over." He said.

"No no no no you don't have to do that. How about I come over to you." I said to him.

"What's going on? How come you don't want me to meet you at your house." He said. Oh how do I put it. I gave the letter to the Cullens now they are looking for you and Katherine. They want to talk to you but I didn't mention that you guys came over to talk to me.

"Hope are you still there. Why don't you want me to come over?" Stefan said. Well I might as well.

"After you and katherine came to my house I didn't know who to talk to so I went to the Cullens house and showed them the letter. Now they're looking for you." I said to him.

"Really well this is a turn of events. Alright you can come over. Are you going to come by yourself." Stefan said. I am but if Alice is watching me then she might tell Edward that I'm going to see Stefan.

"Yeah I'm coming alone." I told him.

"Wonderful I'll text you my address." He said.

"Great see you then." I said and hung up. Now I just have to figure out how to get pass Alice. She mention before that her vision works when that person makes a decision and it's set. So I just have to be undecided and not think about meeting Stefan. If I go alone I can get all the information I need. If Edward goes with me then Stefan probably won't say anything. I got an alert of a text on my phone and headed out. I decided to go to work then home to do laundry, then get dinner started, then watch a movie. I just have to keep that going in my mind so Alice would see that I'm going to be busy all day. I headed to my truck and drove away.

I made it to the address Stefan gave me. The house was a two story house that looked homely and warm but Stefan and Katherine doesn't feel like the warmly type. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Stefan open the door.

"You made it, come on in." He said. I stepped through and he walked past me and I followed him into the living room. Katherine was sitting on the couch drinking blook. I swallowed and turned away from the cup. On the floor was a body of a man with his wrist cut.

"Hello Hope, how have you been." Katherine said with a smile on her face. Sweat started to form on my forehead and the burning sensation in my throat was coming back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said but my voice sound like it was a struggling to speak.

"You don't sound like you're ok." Katherine said looking at me. I started to feel hot all of a sudden but I was wearing a t-shirt. Katherine came over with the the cup of blood in her arms. She took a sip, licked her lips, and smiled at me.

"You don't look so good. Thirsty." She said. Not again this can't be happening. I did it at the Cullens house but I was able to hold back but here with blood in the cup it's hard to do.

"Stefan look Hope's eyes changed. Their blue." She said.

"So they are Katherine. When was the last time you fed on warm blood." Stefan said. I shook my head. I don't want to kill anybody.

"Well this is still warm. Why don't you drink it." Katherine said holding the glass under my nose. My mistake was not holding my breath. I smelled the blood and it smelt delicious. I snatched it from her hand and drunk it all down. When I was finished my teeth was sharp but I wanted more.

"There's more where that came from. I could bring a human here and we can feed off of them." Katherine said. I didn't want to kill anybody. There was to be another way.

"No, I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed there has to be another way. Do you have any blood bags." I asked.

"Yeah wait right here." Stefan said as he left to go somewhere.

"How does it feel?" Katherine said.

"How does what feel?" I asked her confusionly.

"The thirst, the feeling of anything is possible, the strenghth, the power." Katherine said.

"I feel the same just thirsty." I growled. Stefan came back with a blood bag. He held it out to me. I took it ripped it open and hungrily drunk the blood till the last drop. The burning in my throat stopped and I was feeling better.

"Better." Stefan said.

"Yeah, now that we got that out of the way could you tell me what I need to know about Latnok." I said to him. He sat down on the couch while I sat on the other couch with Katherine.

"Well as you know Latnok was a secret lab that did experiments on whatever they could get their hands on. They wanted to create a superhuman that they were able to control and spy on other countries to see what they was working on. When you was in there they realised that you was diffferent. So they took blood samples from you and tried to create what you were. When they put in human babies, the babies didn't survive. They were deformed. Some turned into creatures that were beyond hideous and some didn't make it. So they created drugs that would make you more superhuman along with whatever you were. Damon knew what they was doing but he saw it has a way to make you stronger and invincible then you already were. He was able to compel all the scientist to keep giving you things to the point that you become hard to control and almost killed everybody there. Once they was finished doing whatever they could to you, Damon got you out of there. The last I heard he was burning all of the labs down. I'm not sure if there are anymore left but there is one in Oregan and I think one here as well." Stefan said.

"Damon told me that they did experiments on me he didn't agree with. Why did he lie?" I said.

"I don't know why he lied but that's what I know." Stefan said. Well then they both could be lying to me.

"Are you sure that's true was you there when all of this was going on?" I asked him.

"There are ways for me to get the information." Stefan said.

"How do I find the lab that was here?" I asked him.

"Well it's hidden somewhere in the woods. It's underground instead of out in the open. It's usually behind a fence or you could find secret hidden tunnels that lead to the lab, which the tunnels look more like pipes." Stefan said.

"So I just have to find pipes in the woods and it would lead me directily to a lab." I said. He took a sip of something dark and sat it down on the table.

"Yeah, now finding these pipes I'm not sure about since they are hidden after all. Look's like your going on a trip." Stefan said. Look's like I might be but would it be best to have Edward with me or should I just go by myself.

"If you're debating about taking your boyfried with you...you shouldn't. You might not know what's down there. I mean he could get hurt." Stefan said.

"And if I don't then I get hurt with no one to safe me." I said raising one eyebrow.

"You won't need saving. I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself." Katherine said. Yeah I know I can take care of myself but lying to Edward about where I'm going won't look good on my part.

"I have a question. Your boyfriend seems to be where ever you are. How come he's not with you now and why didn't you want to bring him here?" Katherine said. Why didn't I want Edward here well lets see, first he probably wouldn't want me to be here if he knew that Stefan and Katherine were vampires, second he would probably want to figure this out first without me knowing because he would think it's dangerous, and last deep down this is my life we're talking about which I like to find out for myself.

"I didn't bring him here becasue he would be worried about me and this is about my life. If he knew about any of these then he would try to protect me from it. Of course he would help me but if it get's too dangerous then he probably won't let me get involved." I said to him.

"But how would he find out." Katherine said raising her eyebrows. I don't want to tell them that his sister can see the future or that he can read minds. Those are not my secrets to tell.

"He has his ways. On that note I think it's time for me to go." I said getting up. Stefan and Katherine stood up with me.

"Don't you want to take any blood bags with you." Katherine said. Blood bags, I don't need them.

"I don't need any. I don't know what that was earlier but I won't need any blood later on." I said heading to the door. I walked out and turned to face them again.

"Thank you for telling me what I needed to know." I said.

"Your welcome. Come back anytime and oh before you go can I give you some advice; don't think just because you fed your hunger that it will go away. The thirst will come back." Stefan said. I turned back to head to my truck. I got in and wave one last time before leaving.

I got home and saw Edward's car in the drive way. There's no possible way he knew about my visit. I parked my truck and went inside. Edward was sitting in the living room watching tv. His eyes were black which means he didn't feed.

"Hello love." I said. He looked at me but didn't say anything back. There was a grim look on his face.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I went to work." I said. I kept my decisions to what I was doing for the day with me at work then home.

"No you didn't. Alice came to your job to have lunch with you and Eric told her that you was off today." Edward said to me. Oh I didn't think Alice would want to meet me. Edward got up off the couch and in two seconds he was standing really close to me. What do I do? Do I tell him I went to see Stefan and Katherine but then what if he smells blood on my breath. He'll ask me about that. Or...

"I tried to find the place I was left in the woods before Charlie found me." I lied. He closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry about me. If it makes you feel any better I couldn't find out where." I said. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his hand.

"It's alright. It's just that when I had Alice looking for you she saw you go to work then back home afterwards. Her vision was wrong, that tends to happen sometimes but not always." Edward said. Whew I got out of that one.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"When I heard you wasn't at work I looked everywhere for you. Then I decided to wait for you at home, so I didn't get to feed. But I'm going to take care of it as soon as I knew you were safe." Edward said to me.

"So you're going to be gone for quite a while." I said to him.

"I am but don't worry I'll see you tonight." He told me. I gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he smiled then walked out the door. I watched him drive away then I turned around to get dinner ready for Charlie. I can't believe Edward believed me about being in the woods. If Jasper was here he probably would know that I was lying. Charlie walked through the door as I was finishing up with dinner.

"Hey Bells, how was your day." Charlie said.

"My day was great, how about yours." I said back.

"Same old, same old. It was fine actually." He said back. We both sat down and ate our food. As I was eating, the food wasn't actually tasting right. I seasoned it didn't I.

"How's the food?" I asked Charlie.

"It's great Bells, seasoned just right." He said to me. So it's not the food. I tried another bite of food to see if I still feel the same. This time it didn't feel right and it felt like I had to vomit.

"Excuse me for a second." I told Charlie as I quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom. I threw up what I just ate. I'm not sure why food wasn't agreeing with me at the moment. Could it be when I drunk blood earlier that food wasn't going to be an option right now. I cleaned myself up and went back to the kitchen to clean up my food.

"Are you ok Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok just not that hungry." I told him cleaning my plate. I went back to sit down at the table.

"So what did you, Stefan, and Katherine talked about." Charlie said.

"We talked about a lot of things. They asked me about my time here and how was I doing in school. Just reconnecting." I said to him. Which was a lie because none of that stuff ever came up.

"Well that's good. I'm glad that they was able to find you. Hopefully you guys will be able to spend more time together." Charlie said.

"Yeah that will be great to do." I told Charlie. Yup just me and two new vampires in Forks connecting. I just hope Edward doesn't find out any of this. I'm not hiding that I've met them I just don't want him to be worried about me. But in reality, I am hiding it.

 _Edward's POV_

 _I was finished with hunting and I was making my way back to Bella's house. I guess I could call her Hope but for now I think I would like to stick with Bella at the moment. I know she said that she will answer to either or but just knowing her name and not her last name doesn't feel right. They could have at least told her, her full name instead of just her first name. With only her first name we can't find anything else. We learned so much but knowing that at the end of summer I would have to leave her. It's true I don't want to leave her now but what choice do we have. If we stay, people would notice and start asking question on why we haven't aged. If we draw attention to ourselves then the Volturi would get involved. I made my way into Bella's room but what I heard stopped me dead in my tracks._

 _"So what did you, Stefan, and Katherine talked about." Charlie said. When did Bella talk to Stefan and Katherine._

 _"We talked about a lot of things. They asked me about my time here and how was I doing in school. Just reconnecting." Bella said. She didn't tell us she saw them or that they visited her._

 _"Well that's good. I'm glad that they was able to find you. Hopefully you guys will be able to spend more time togeter." Charlie said back to Bella._

 _"Yeah that will be great to do." She said. Over my dead body. There's no way Bella would see them without having either of us with her. If they came to visit her why not tell us that. Why did she keep it a secret. I texted Alice explaining what I just heard. I sat on her bed and waited for Bella to come up. She has alot of explaining to do._

After me and Charlie watched tv I went upstairs but before I even open the door I felt this sensation that when I go in there I wouldn't be alone. I turned the knob and walked in. At first I didn't see anything but when I looked towards my bed I saw Edward sitting there. The moon was giving a dull glow. I went toward the bed and slid next to Edward.

"Hey." I said. Edward didn't smile at me. He was more angry then happy. His shoulders were tensed and he kept fisting his hands.

"Love what's wrong." I said touching his cheek.

"When did Stefan and Katherine visit you?" He asked me. I stopped touching his cheek. How did he know?

"I heard you and Charlie talking. When did you see Stefan and Katherine?" He asked again. Crap, I wasn't ready for this. I didn't think he would have come back so soon. So it's either tell him about them seeing me on the last day of school or me going to see them. I went with option A.

"They came when it was the last day of school." I said to him. He took a deep breath.

"So when you came to my house that day it was because they came to visit you. Why didn't you say anything to us. What if they was from Latnok. They could go back and tell them that they found you." Edward said.

"I don't think they would do that. They're my cousins, so I don't think they know anything about Latnok." I said to him.

"There your cousins." Edward said with disbelief.

"Yeah, they told me that they was in charge to watch over me while my parents went on vacation but then there was a fire. When they went to look for me, I wasn't there. Someone took me from them then set the house on fire." I said to him. He wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wished you would have told us. You didn't have to talk with them alone. I mean I know they are your family but the way they talked in the letter it seems that they have something dark planned for you." Edward said. I snuggled into his arms and made myself comfortable.

"I know but when I actually talked to them they seemed nice enough." I said. I knew I was lying but I didn't want Edward to know everything about them, even they part where I said they were my cousins.

"Enough about me, how was your hunt?" I asked him.

"It went well. Caught a few mountain lions and deers. I'm good now." Edward said. Well that's good to know that he's well fed.

"Hey are you up for coming to the meadow with me tomorrow after work." He asked me.

"Of course I would love to go to the meadow with you." I said to him. He started to hum the lullably he created for me as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Quake

 _Katherine's POV_

 _I was on my way out when Stefan stopped me._

 _"Where are you going?" He asked me, I turned to look at him. Over a hundred years ago I met Stefan when me and Hope was traveling around. We stopped in Virginia to rest when Stefan caught my eye._

 _(Flashback 1864)_

 _I was sitting in the carriage with Hope as we were traveling on a dirt road._

 _"Why are we here? We need to keep moving so NiKlaus won't find us. I do not know what will happen if he finds us." I said._

 _"You worry to much Katherine, my father will not be able to find us. I made sure that we will not leave a trace." Hope told me. For a thirteen year old girl she doesn't look so scary but I know that she's older than she looks. As a looked up there was a house we came up on with a young man working on the grounds. He saw me and smiled._

 _"Katherine whatever you plan on doing, I will advise to not go with it. We are here only for a short amount of time. Do not get to close to the Salvatore brothers." Hope said to me. Brothers huh. I wonder how she knows. Our carriage stopped and we got out. The young man ran towards us._

 _"Ladies this is Mr. Stefan Salvatore." The older gentleman servant said to us._

 _"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Hope said. Stefan shook her hand and mine after kissing it._

 _"Hello, what brings you both here?" Stefan said to us._

 _"I'm looking for someone." Hope said. She never told me that she was looking for somebody._

 _"Pray tell who are you looking for. I might be able to help." Stefan said._

 _"I'm looking for Emily Bennett." Hope said. Stefan looked at Hope confusionly._

 _"And what does a young teenage girl what with a Bennett. And my I ask your name." Stefan said. I looked down at Hope. Sometimes when people get's on her nerves she uses her powers to hurt them but she only does it when a person does wrong by her._

 _"My name is Hope Mikaelson and this is my companion Katherine Pierce. We've come along way to see Emily Bennett." Hope said. Stefan looked at me again and smiled._

 _"Emily Bennett is out back gathering ingredients for dinner. I'll let someone know to fetch her." Stefan said. Me and Stefan couldn't keep our eyes off each other but it soon ended when someone called for him._

 _"Katherine be careful. Like I said whatever you do here would have an effect on the Salvatore brothers." Hope said to me. I kneeled down to her height. Sometimes I'm even scared of her because of what she is but she always tells me from time to time that I do not have to be afraid._

 _"I only see one brother here. Surely whatever we do together should not impact them." I said to her._

 _"Katherine your beauty alone would cause a fight between the two men. Both would fall in love with you. But only you would break their hearts and both would not recover from it. It is best that you don't play with their hearts Katherine. It will kill them both." Hope said. I got up just as a servant came to take Hope to where Emily would be. I walked up to the house to find Stefan._

 _(End of Flashback)_

 _"Of course you know there are other two vampires that were with James. Or did you forget about them." I said to him._

 _"No, I didn't forget. I haven't been able to trace Victoria." Stefan told me._

 _"Well why you was dealing with James, I used my time to track the other two. Last I heard Laurent was in Denali." I told him._

 _"So your planing to go see Laurent about what." Stefan asked._

 _"Well seeing that Victoria was dating James, she may have asked Laurent to help her kill Hope for the Cullens killing James. I'm just going to persuade him to not help and let Victoria do it all on her own." I said to him._

 _"What if Laurent doesn't want to listen?" Stefan said._

 _"Oh he'll listen to what I have to say. The Mikaelson name still carries alot of weight to certain people. Let's see if he has heard of them." I said as I walked out the door._

 _Stefan's POV_

 _Katherine left leaving me here with nothing to do. I coould watch the Cullens for a bit to see what they are up to. I left after a few minutes behind Katherine. I parked my car some ways from the Cullens estate and walked the rest of the way there. I leaned against a tree while I listen to the Cullens._

 _"Edward just texts me telling me that Bella met Stefan and Katherine." A girl with pixie hair said. I never asked Damon the names of everybody in this family. I guess I should asked Hope when I see her again._

 _"Did he say when she talked to them." I heard someone else say._

 _"No he didn't. He'll probaby tell us when he comes back home." The pixie hair girl said._

 _"Carlisle do you think it's a good time to leave. Who knows what these two could be capable of. Bella might be in danger." Someone said._

 _"I know Jasper. It put us in a sticky situation doesn't it. Having to leave Bella when she starts to find answers about her life would be awful for her." Carlisle said. Alright I got Carlisle and Jasper._

 _"So does that mean we're staying." Someone else said._

 _"No Emmett we can't stay. We'll draw attention to us if we stay." Carlisle said. There goes another name._

 _"There's someone watching us." The pixie hair girl said._

 _"Who Alice, how many?" Jasper said. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmett. Now with all that many men there should be other women._

 _"Only one, in the woods." Alice said. That's my cue to leave. I traveled back to my car and quicly sped off. In the distance I could see the Cullens following me. So I was right about them probably having special abilities. There was no way they could sense me in the woods. Well I can't go home so I guess I'll get out a town for right now then travel back. I stepped on the gas and left Forks._

Me and Edward was having a good time in the woods. We were in the middle of a heavy makeout session when his phone runged.

"Let it go to voice mail." I told him still kissing him.

"It might be important." Edward said to me.

"If it's important they'll call back." I said to him. Edward was on top of me but he didn't have his all of his weight on me. It was hot today so I decided to wear a speggetti strap t-shirt and pants. His phone ranged again and Edward stopped kissing me.

"This better be important or someone is going to get a foot in their behind." I said folding my arms on my chest. Edward smiled as he answered his phone.

"Yes Alice." He said. Whatever Alice was telling him, quickly got him up. I lift myself up onto my elbows as I watched Edward. His shoulders were tensed but he was talking to fast for me to catch anything he was saying. He got off the phone and turned to me..

"We need to go. Something came up." Edward said. I got up quickly frowning my eyebrows.

"What's wrong? Did something happened." I said. Edward grabbed my arm and swung me onto his back. He ran back to his house. It always amazed me the speed Edward runs. Even though I can run faster, but not being the one run that's running I could watch the blur of trees passing me by like I'm the passenager traveling by instead of the driver. In no time we made it to his house. I hopped down off of his back and walked hand in hand up to his house. When we went in the family was in the living room.

"Did anyone get the model of the car?" Edward said. Car, what's going on.

"Yeah a black Audi." Jasper said. A black Audi, I know only one person that drives an Audi. Stefan was here. Why? What good would it do if he was spotted by the Cullens.

"Human or vampire?" Edward said.

"Vampire,we know for sure. We followed him all the way out of Forks, Washington. We don't know if he was a nomad passing through or someone that wanted to know if there was any vampires here." Jasper said. What the hell is Stefan doing? I told him that if the Cullens found out about them then that would be the end of me spending time with them to know the truth.

"Bella, Edward told us that you met Stefan and Katherine. When and why didn't you tell us about it." Alice said.

"I met them on the last day of school. I didn't tell you becasue I thought it wouldn't have mattered. They came and left. I don't know when I would see them again." I said to her.

"But we could have talked to them. Get the truth for you. You don't have to do this alone." Alice said. I know they have good intention but it will always comes down to the fact that it's my life that I'm trying to figure out.

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you." I said to her. Edward squeezed my hand.

"What's the plan? Do we try to find this person to see what they are planning?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think we have to do that. Who ever it was did leave town so they probably won't come back seeing he's out numbered." Jasper said. I doubt that Stefan left. Stefan and Katherine are here because of me and I don't think they would let anyone especially the Cullens drive them away.

"Sorry for ruining your day. You guys must have been really busy not answering the first time we called." Emmett said with a devilish smile. I raised one eyebrow.

"Our day is not totally ruined. We still have time, hey why don't we take it up to your bedroom." I said to Edward.

"Hold up you two. There are other people here in the house. We don't need to hear all that." Emmett said.

"Comming from someone who broke most of the funiture in the house." Edward said. Emmett and Rosalie glared at Edward at the same time.

"Alright enough of that." Esme said she walked over to me.

"How about we all sit down and put on a movie." Esme said. Me and Edward sat down on one couch, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme sat on the other couch while Rosalie and Emmett on the floor. We decided to watch The Huntsman Winter's War. Esme made me a big bowl of popcorn which I was thankful for. I didn't have to share since the Cullenes don't eat. Edward grabbed one to throw at Emmett. It hit Emmett but he glared at me instead of Edward. I pointed to Edward saying it wasn't me but he wasn't buying it. I glared at Edward to see a smirk on his face. When this movie was over he so was going to get it. I turned back to the movie just in time to get hit in the forhead with a popcorn. I looked at Emmett but he was staring at the movie.

"See what you started." I whispered to Edward. He smiled back at me and threw a popcorn at Emmett. Emmett dodge it to glare at Edward. I mouth out see I told you. Emmett reached to grab it.

"Emmett stop throwing popcorn." Esme said.

"But they threw it first." Emmett whined.

"I didn't throw anything, Edward started it." I said.

"Nice to throw me under the bus." Edward said.

"No one told you to touch my popcorn." I said to him. Esme shushed us and we watched the movie without any interuptions. When the movie was over I got up to put the bowl in the kitchen. When I turned around my headache came back again. I closed my eyes and rub the sides of my head but it wasn't working. I opened my eyes to see the wind was picking up as well as dark clouds forming. I heard nothing of a storm coming but weird things does happen when I have a headache. It started pouring down rain while my headache started to get worse. Why am I having these headaches? I don't want them, I need it to stop. I started to hear the high pitch noise again while the wind blow extremely hard that a tree fell down. There was a loud siren somewhere in the distance. The pounding in my head worsened and the next thing I know the house started to shake.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I was looking at maps to figure out where Victoria could have gone when something outside caught my eye. I went to the window to see the wind was blowing really hard and dark clouds started to form. There was nothing in the news about a storm coming. It started pouring down rain and off to a distance I heard a tree fell. This is a really bad storm. A siren started to sound in the distance letting people know to get to safety. The wind picked up more and the ground started to shake. Things were falling and breaking all around me. I ran to the door. The road started to form a crack, car alarms started to sound off, people were screaming, a power line fell. I heard my phone ranged and I answered it._

 _"Hey just wanted to let you know that I narrow my search in finding Laurent. He is in Alaska." she said to me._

 _"That's great Katherine, can I call you back there's an earthquake." I said to her._

 _"Earthquake? Washington doesn't get any earthquakes." Katherine said._

 _"I know, it's not just any earthquake, it's Hope." I told her. I moved away before a bookself could fall on me._

 _"Stefan can you hear me how bad is it." I heard Katherine say._

 _"It's bad. It's raining and the wind is blowing. Everyone is in a panic." I told her._

 _"Can you get to Hope to make her stop." Katherine said._

 _"Well I would but if she's with the Cullens then it's a problem." I said to her. Then the earthquake stopped. There was no longer a storm outside and the sun was out and bright._

 _"It's over." I told her. I reached for the remote to turn on the news. They was talking about the earthquake. An 8.2 magnitude earthquake, geez that's big._

 _"Well it's offical, Hope created an earthquake of 8.2 magnitude which was felt through all seven states on the west coast." I told Katherine._

 _"An 8.2. That's huge. I thought her powers weren't fully developed yet." Katherine said._

 _"It's not. I only give her enough antiserum for some of them to come to terms. I didn't think this will come." I told Katherine. There was a beep coming from my phone letting me know I have another call._

 _"Hold on a sec Kat, I have another call." I told her. I switched the call._

 _"Hello." I said._

 _"Explain to me how I felt a earthquake all the way here in Arizona." Damon yelled._

 _"Well brother it looks like Hope powers are surfacing." I said to him._

 _"No shit sherlock. Do you know how much damage she could cause." Damon said._

 _"Could cause, Damon you should see this place. She almost destroyed the town and as I watch the news I see more damage done in different states. Scientist are in disbelief because Washington doesn't sit on any plates that would cause an earthquake." I told him._

 _"This is why I gave her the serum. This shouldn't be happening." Damon said._

 _"Well you should have thought of that before you created the antiserum." I told him._

 _"The purpose for that serum was to bring back Hope to her original self in case the Volturi tried to make a move. Have you forgotten Stefan, she is not ready to face the Volturi. If word got out that Hope Mikaelson is alive and well, the Volturi would be quick to end her life. They are that power hungry that they would try to kill her." Damon said._

 _"But she's not easy to kill brother. Remeber when her grandfather tried to kill her with the white oak stake, it didn't work. Nothing can kill her." I said to him._

 _"Nothing could kill her then but what about now. She's not at her full potential." Damon said in frustration._

 _"There's no need to be frustrated about this Damon. Me and Katherine are here to help her out as well as keeping an eye out for her." I told him._

 _"See that's what I'm worry about so I'm coming back. Try not to do anything stupid." Damon said as he hung up. I switched back to Katherine._

 _"Still there." I said._

 _"Yeah who called?" she said._

 _"Damon. He felt the earthquake in Arizona, he wanted to warn us not to do anything stupid and that he was coming back." I told her._

 _"Well that's Damon for you. Look I have to go I found someone that may know Laurent. I'll call you back when it's done." Katherine said and she hung up. I put my phone away and headed outside. I got in my car to drive away to see how much damage was caused. Even though I admired Hope with eveything she can do, I was also a bit frightened of her at the same time._

I woke up to looking at a white ceiling. I sat up to find myself on a bed with gold colored bedding and pillows around. There was a black couch on the side of the bed with Edward sitting there with his face in his hands.

"What happened?" I said. Edward looked at me making his way to the bed.

"You past out, are you alright. Is your head still hurting?" Edward said feeling my forehead.

"No it's not hurting as much as it was before, it's just a dull ache." I said to him.

"The last thing I remebered was rain, wind, and the ground shaking." I said to him.

"Yeah, you caused an 8.2 magnitude earthquake. Carlisle was called to the hospital to help people that were injuried. The earthquake was felt through Oregon, Idaho, California, Nevada, Utah, and Arizona. Each state had damage but it wasn't bad like us." Edward said. Did I hurt anybody? I hope I didn't. My eyes started to get blury becasue of the tears that was begining to fall.

"Hey don't cry it will be ok. Nobody died." Edward said. He rubbed a tear off my cheek. I leaned into him. I didn't know I had the power to cause an earthquake. There was still alot of things that I didn't know about myself or what I was capable of. But I know sooner or later I have to figure out about Latnok. There was a knock at the door and Alice walked in.

"It's Charlie." she said handing me my phone.

"Hey Charlie." I said.

"Bella where are you, are you safe?" Charlie said.

"Yeah I'm visiting Edward and his family." I said to him. I heard him let out a breath he must have been holding.

"Oh thank God. Glad to hear that you're safe. This earthquake we had caused alot of damage to the town so I'm helping out. I'll probably be home late." Charlie said.

"That's fine Charlie, I'll be home before dark." I said to him. We said our goodbyes while Alice and Edward watched me.

"So what happenes now." I said to them.

"Now we get in touch with Damon to find out why all of this is happening. If the serum he gives you is to help keep her craving of blood down could it also bring out special abilities that you may have." Edward said.


	6. Chapter 6

Normalcy

Edward dropped me off after speaking with Damon. He didn't give us much to go on except that the serum was not suppose to give me any abilities. I told him what if whatever the women injected me with could give me abilities I wasn't a where of. Of course he wouldn't know and would look into it. Also that he was coming back. At least the house was still standing tall. I walked into the living room to find Stefan sitting there.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I came to make sure that you was alright. That was a really strong earthquake." He said to me. I looked away from him in despair. I knew it was my fault that I hurt so many people.  
"It's alright. Your powers are trying to break free." Stefan said.  
"What do you mean powers. I thought it came from when this lady at the hospital injected me with a drug to give me abilities." I told him.  
"No what she injected you with was to awaken more abilities. You are very powerful and that earthquake you caused was just the beginning. You have so much more and each one is more powerful." Stefan said. More powerful. This earthquake hurt a lot of people. What if it was bigger than this one and everyone on the east coast could feel it.  
"How much more exactly are we talking about?" I said raising one eyebrow.  
"A lot more. You are one of a kind my dear Hope and soon you will find out how much more. Latnok was suppose to hold you until the time comes. There are certain people in power that would want to cause harm to you to gain power. You stand in their way. As for Latnok, you are the experiment that was a success and they want you back. Pretty soon they will send people to come find you or test your abilities." Stefan said.  
"Then why are you and Katherine here." I said to him.  
"We are here because a long time ago you knew us. So we're here to help bring back your memories." He said to me.  
"I don't remember anything about you guys." I said to him.  
"You will." Stefan said as he headed towards the door.  
"Don't forget that me and Katherine are here for you whenever you need us. Well at the moment I'm here. Katherine had to go do something." Stefan said as he walked out the door closing it behind him. I went into the kitchen to find the Chinese menu. I called the Chinese place to place my order but unfortunately they couldn't do anything because a part of their roof collapsed. So I guess it's tv dinner then. I put mine in the microwave then went to my room to get my art pad to draw a few things to past the time. I drew the men in the lab coats I saw and me as a monster. I always told myself that this couldn't be me but there was a little voice in the back of my mind telling me it was. I had the news on which was talking about the earthquake. Edward told me no one was hurt but he was lying. The body count was up to 30 people being dead across the states and they were expecting more to rise later on throughout the whole board cast. I turned to the local news. At least five are dead here. I knew with all the destruction I was seeing on tv that there was a possibility people are dead or injured really bad. The microwave beeped so I went to get my food. I sat down at the table and ate quietly. Been here for seven months to still not having enough information on Latnock or my family. Stefan and Katherine is not related to me but Stefan does give me information here and there. Damon doesn't give me any information saying it's for my benefit but I really want to know. Maybe I should just talk to Stefan and Katherine more. They are more likely to tell me what I need to know. As far as Edward is concern I'm not sure I want to tell him exactly everything. I mean I know we aren't suppose to keep secrets from each other but if I tell him about Stefan and Katherine visiting me then he will get worried and try to keep me safe from them. Finding out that they are vampires would definatly put him on alert. So what do I do. I went over this over and over again. At this point nothing was going to get done if I keep repeating myself over and over again. I need a plan, one that will make sure Edward doesn't know what I'm doing. I cleaned up the kitchen before heading to bed. Edward was sitting on my bed.  
"Aren't you tired of always being with me?" I asked him. He went from being happy to sad.  
"You don't want to see me." He said casting his eyes down.  
"No, I love it when I get to see you. I just don't want you to be tired of seeing me." I said to him. He held his arms outward so he can hold me. I crawled up his body and placed my head on his chest.  
"I would never get tired of spending time with my Bella." He said to me. I breathed in his scent to calm me. Spending time with Edwad is my favorite thing to do. I don't care if I don't do anything this summer, being with Edward is the best. Then I remembered the news.  
"You lied to me. You told me that people were injured not dead. Today I found out that across the states thrity people are dead and the the number might rise by the end of the week." I said to him.  
"I told you that becasue I didn't want you to get upset. To everyone else it was a natural disaster so pretty much you can't be blamed for it. The only people that knows is us and my family. They won't hold that against you. You are dealing with ablilities that you don't know how to handle. If I would have told you that people died who knows what else might happen." Edward said. He did have a point. What if I started to cry and it started to rain, I mean anything is possible.  
"So what should the rest of our summer be like. Do your family know any pools or beaches we could all go to." I asked him. For a moment Edward tensed up but releashed it when I looked up at him.  
"Not really. We just use the woods to play around and hunt." Edward said to me. Well that's no fun since I can't do that.  
"Maybe you, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme could go shopping. I know they love to shop." He said to me. I don't see what's the point in shopping. I mean sure you get to try on clothes that fit your style but I'm not sure why it's every girl go to. At some point you have to be tired of shopping.  
"I guess that will be fun but I don't get the point of it all. You try on clothes buy the clothes but really do you actually wear them, then buy more clothes. Why not buy enough that will last you before it no longer fits you." I said to him. He chuckled a little.  
"So no shopping then." He said to me.  
"Oh no it's fine but your sister's look like they shop at designer clothes store. I don't have enough money to cover all of that. Besides I don't mind shopping at small thift stores and other retail stores. They have nice closes as well." I told him.  
"Don't worry about the money, beside once Alice knows that you want to tag along they'll pull you into every store to buy you clothes." He told me.  
"But wouldn't I have to pay her back." I said to him. He was shaking his head.  
"Money is no object to us. We have plenty of it and I do mean plenty." He said to me moving so he could be on top of me. He kept his weight off of me but it was close enough that I could still feel his body mold onto mine.  
"Now if I remember correctly we were distracted earlier." He said huskly. I pulled him down to kiss me. His mouth molded to mine and I moaned in pleasure. Kissing Edward was also a favorite past time of mine as well. I took my hands to lift up my t-shirt I was wearing. Edward stopped kissing me and looked down to see my shirt off.  
"What are you doing?" He said.  
"I took my shirt off." I said to him. He sat up but my legs was still in between him.  
"Bella, I don't think we're ready for that yet." He said.  
"I was just taking my shirt off Edward. I was going to leave everything else on. I just wanted to let you see me." I said to him. I felt my face redden like a tomato. I felt embrassed. I thought Edward would like it but apparently not. I went to grab my shirt but Edward snatched it away before I could touch it.  
"No it's fine. You're beautiful." He said before he came back and kissed me with more passion than I ever felt. There was a hunger in this kiss. I moved my mouth to the side so I could breath but Edward kept on kissing me. He went from my cheeck to my neck to my breast down to my stomach. He moved back up to my breast and open mouth kissed them before he ran his cold tongue on them. It was just like before when he caught me in my underwear. My heartbeat felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I ran my hands through is hair as he continued kissing my neck. He moved back up to capture my mouth. His tougue ran over my lip and I gasp which gave him the opportunity for his tongue to play with mine. Our tongues fought for dominance but his won. My hands traveled down his shirt to go under it to feel his chest and abs. There was an animalistic growl that came from Edward. When he looked at me his eyes were black. He went back to kissing me on my lips, cheek then went down to kiss my chest then stomach. He turned me over on my stomach kissing my on my right shoulder then left before kissing my neck again. I started to feel hot and was breathing harder then before. I closed my eyes while I enjoyed the sensations I was feeling. Small whimpers came from my mouth as Edward turned me back over and kissed me again. His lower half of his body was pressed into me and there was something hard there but I didn't know what it was.  
"Edward." I said breathless. He stopped what he was doing and tensed up. He sat up looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down to see what was poking me and saw a bulge in his pants.  
"Edward what's that?" I said pointing to his pants. I went to reach for it but he stopped me and crawled off the bed. I sat up looking at me.  
"I think we should stop before we go to far." He said.  
"What's that suppose to mean? And what's that poking from your jeans." I said to him confused.  
"What do you mean, _what's that suppose to mean_. I'm talking about sex Bella." He said to me. I frown my eyebrows. What is sex.  
"What's sex?" I asked him. He stopped fixing his clothes to look at me dumbfounded.  
"You never heard of... You have got to be kidding me. No one ever talked to you about sex." He said again. I shook my head. He brushed his hair back looking up at the ceiling.  
"How could I've been so stupid. Knowing you don't know much, I should have known that this one thing would possibly be something you have no clue about." He said.  
"Well why don't you enlighten me then. What is it?" I asked him. Now he had me curious about it. I mean the last time this happen Alice said that he was lusting after me.  
"The last time you did this Alice said you was lusting after me but whatever that is poking from your pants didn't happen before." I said to him. Edward was going to say something but the front door opened.  
"Bella are you home!" I heard Charlie said. I got out of bed to go down stairs when Edward grabbed my arm.  
"Bell put your shirt back on." He said to me. I looked down at myself where I had nothing on but a bra and pants.  
"Why, I'm covered aren't I. I don't see the problem." I said to him. He grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on me.  
"Just wearing a bra and pants means that you are half way naked." Edward said to me. I was going to say something but decided not to so I headed down stairs to see Charlie.  
"Hey Charlie how's it going?" I said to him. He was putting his jacket on the coat hook and unbuckle his gun belt.  
"It doesn't look too good out there. Power lines are down, stores roof's have caved in, cracks in the road, trees fallen, I'm surprise our house stood up against this earthquake. No one was injured too bad and there were no death in this town thankfully. Everywhere else in Washington is another statement. The Seattle police department called me to see if a few of us could come down tommorrow to help." He said to me.  
"So you are going to Seattle tomorrow." I asked him as he sat down in the living room.  
"Yeah, I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning to help out." He said to me.  
"Are you hungry, there's tv dinner. I tried calling the Chinese food place but their roof was in their kitchen." I said to him. He shook his head.  
"Nah, I'm too tired to eat anything. I'll just head on up to bed." He said to me standing up.  
"Ok then good night Charlie." I said to him. He was walking up the stairs.  
"Good night Bella." He said as he went into his room and closed the door. I went back upstairs to my room but Edward wasn't there anymore. Why would he leave, we weren't finished with our conversation about this sex thing.

 _Edward's POV_

 _I climbed through my window which I can tell you wasn't easy with this boner I had going on. I should have told Bella that having her shirt off was a bad idea but I couldn't. After I saw her perfect tits all thinking process shut down and I couldn't help myself. Hopefully nobody comes in my room to ask me why I'm here so early but of course luck wasn't on my side when Emmett came into the room._  
 _"What's the matter Eddie, you and Bella got into a -whoa there, look's like somebody was having a good time." Emmett smirk folding his arms across his chest._  
 _"Shut up Emmett." I said trying to cover myself with a pillow._  
 _"I don't think that pillow is going to help your problem you have going on. You and Bella decided to go all the way huh." Emmett said. At that point Jasper came in._  
 _"Look's like our big brother is finally becoming a man." Jasper said with a smile. I glared at them both._  
 _"I'm already a man, thank you very much. Now if you all would excuse yourselves out of my room I don't want to have any farther discussions about this." I said to them but of course everybody else decided to come into the room. Sometimes living with other vampires suck with having no privacy what so ever._  
 _"Edward you didn't hurt her did you." Esme said. This is not how my night was suppose to go._  
 _"I didn't hurt her. We didn't go any farther, I stopped before it can." I said. I sat down on the couch. My sisters tried to hide their laughing but it was not a sucess._  
 _"Bro you should have went for it. Charlie wasn't home yet. You had time, unless you didn't know what to do." Emmett said covering his smile. Jasper wasn't even trying to hide his laughing. I growled._  
 _"I should not have came back if I would have known you guys were going to act like this." I told them._  
 _"I heard you when you was climbing up on the house. It sounded like something was making it impossible to climb. I see how hard that could be with a third leg." Emmett said. If I could find something to throw at him it would make my day._  
 _"What did Bella say when she saw you?" Alice said. I didn't want to talk about this._  
 _"Could we not talk about this. I would like to forget it ever happened." I said. Everyone else was dead silent. I looked at them and they all glared at me._  
 _"What do you mean you want to forget about it. Having sex with someone you love, you aren't suppose to want to forget about something like this. What did you do?" Rosalie said._  
 _"I didn't do anything like I said. Matter of fact Bella doesn't even know what sex is. She doesn't even know what was going on with me and this." I said pointing down to my situation._  
 _"What a minute? You're saying that Bella doesn't know anything about sex or what goes on in it. Nobody told her about the birds and the bees. Well that's a new one." Emmett said._  
 _"Well Emmett if you were paying attention, Bella doesn't have any memories of her past. She didn't even know her name was Hope until somebody told her. So I'm pretty sure how ever she gotten into Latnok and experimented on no one didn't tell her anything about sex. We don't even know how long Latnok had kept her." I said to him._  
 _"Then why would you let it get that far?" Rosalie said. I knew from Rosalie past that she wouldn't be ok with any of this. During the time Bella has spent with us Rosalie kept her distance just a little bit but I could see how much Bella was growing on her. To my siblings she was like the little sister they never had. Carlisle and Esme already sees her as their daughter._  
 _"So who's going to tell her about this stuff." Jasper said._  
 _"Well I can do it. She should gave a girls night." Esme said._  
 _"Me and Rosalie can help as well Esme. Maybe we could make a shopping day out of it." Alice said. They left my room leaving my brothers and father._  
 _"You guys can go too. I don't need help solving my problem." I said to them rolling my eyes._  
 _"It's not our fault you ran with a boner. You should have at least got off before you left." Emmett said. No wonder his a hundred and fifteen year old vampire virgin Emmett thought. I sighed in frustration._  
 _"Come on gentlemen let's give Edward some privacy." Carlisle said._  
 _"Thanks." I said to them as they closed the door. Ok Edward you need to do something or think of something do get rid of this. Ok I'll think about seeing my brothers naked. I looked into the minds of my siblings long enough that I don't need to picture it even though that is the last thing I want to think about. I tried thinking about it but when I looked down my hard on still didn't go anywhere. Shower it is._

I woke up the next morning with Edward still not being here. I hope I didn't scare him off. I got up to get ready for today when I saw my eyes in the mirrior. One of my eye was an ice blue color while the other one was a bright gold color. What is going on? I caught a whiff was something sweet coming from the hallway. I let my sense of smell guide me to the delicious scent. It was coming from Charlie's room. I opened the door to see Charlie still sleeping. I thought he said he had to go to Seattle to help out. I walked up to him. Charlie smelt like rain and wood but a hint of vanilla mixed in. His smell made my mouth water. I leaned in closer to smell him. I felt my teeth grow long and pointy. Charlie turned on his back but while doing so expose neck. The smell was stronger from that angle. I went closer that I could see his veins beating in a specific area of his neck. I pulled back when I became aware that it was his blood that was drawing me in. I looked at the time to notice that if Charlie doesn't wake up soon he's going to be late. I ran out of the room but yelled to Charlie that's he's going to be late as I closed my bedroom door. I went to my phone to text Stefan that I need more blood. When I finished the text Charlie knocked on the door.  
"Hey Bella thanks for waking me up, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be heading out soon but probably won't be back until later on tonight." He said to me.  
"It's fine Charlie I have to work today anyway. Mrs. Halliwell called to ask if I could come in to help clean the store. She needs all hands on deck." I said to him busying around my room so Charlie won't see my eyes.  
"Alright be safe ok." Charlie said as he left. I turned to make sure he was gone before I sat back on my bed. I listened for the front door to close and the car to start before I hurried myself up and found a pair of sunglasses before heading out the door. If I could get to Stefan's house before work I can take care of this. I went to lock the door but when I turned around Edward was standing on the steps. I jumped alittle when I saw him.  
"You can't be doing that." I said to him. He smiled at me while coming closer to me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before looking at me with confusion.  
"Bella it's clouding today, why are you wearing sunglasses?" He asked me. Come on Bella think of something to say without having to give up why you are wearing them in the first place.  
"My eyes are bothering me today so I decided to put on sunglasses." I lied.  
"What's the matter with your eyes?" Edward said worried.  
"Oh they itch but it'll get better so you shouldn't worry." I said to him. He reached to grab them but I pulled back and moved around him.  
"Edward it's fine, I'll probably need some eye drops." I said. My throat started to hurt so I need to get blood soon.  
"You can't work like that. You are going to have to take the sunglasses off some time today." Edward said to me moving to stand in front of me. What are we doing dancing? Edward came closer to me.  
"Edward I have to get to work." I said to him. I went to reach for the door but he blocked me.  
"Take off the glasses Bella." Edward said seriously.  
"Edward I told you my eyes are bothering me." I said to him. He moved closer to me where I could feel the coldness of his body on mines.  
"You're hiding something. I can tell something is wrong." Edward said to me. I stepped back but Edward stepped forward.  
"Edward there's nothing to worry about, I'm just trying to get to work." I said to him. My throat went from a dull aching pain to burning pain. I tried to clear it but it wasn't working.  
"Well you have about two hours before you have to go in, why don't you come over and have Carlisle take a look at your eyes." Edward said. This is not how I wanted my day to start. I'm craving blood, Edward is not letting up on seeing my eyes, and Stefan is waiting for me with a bag of blood. Anger started to boil inside me.  
"Edward my eyes are fine can you please let it go." I said to him. I pushed him away with all my might and he moved. His eyes were wide like he couldn't believe I pushed him. He let me push him...didn't he. Edward came up close to me and was able to pull my glasses off of me. I growled at him.  
"I told you to leave it alone!" I hissed at him.  
"Bella your eyes are two different colors." Edward said.  
"Don't you think I know that." I said to him. I started to feel hot even though the sun was covered by clouds.  
"Bella I think you should come to my house for a moment so we can figure out what's causing this." Edward said. Using the speed that he uses sometime I was up really close to Edward. I looked into his eyes.  
"Edward I swear if you don't move out of my way I'm going to throw you so far into the woods you wouldn't know what hit you." I said to him. He looked like he was in a daze when he moved to the side out of my way. That was weird. I got in my truck and headed to Stefan's house.

I made it to Stefan house safely since there were still trees blocking the road so I had to take a detour to get here. I knocked on the door to wait for Stefan to open it. The burning sensation in my throat was feeling worse and I could smell people that were walking around in town. Stefan opened the door.  
"Hello Hope, nice to see you again." Stefan said. I walked past him into the living room.  
"I need blood. The thirst is getting stronger. It's hot and I had to leave the windows up in the car so that I couldn't smell the blood of people walking around so right now I'm hot, sweaty, and have to go to work." I said to him agitated. Stefan had a smile on his face.  
"Look's like it started. The antiserum is working. Right now it's coursing through your blood stream getting rid of the serum Damon gives you little by little. Then you would be back to your old self again." Stefan said taking out a bag of blood behind his back. I snatched it from him teared it open and drunk it like I haven't drunk water in days. The burning sensation in my throat went from excrutiating to dull but I needed more.  
"Why is it happening so quickly? I shouldn't even need blood, I haven't lost any. Can I have some more." I said to him. He grabbed the empty blood bag and quickly left the room. I walked around the living room for a moment thinking about what happened between Edward and me. One moment he was standing in my way from going anywhere until I threaten him to move out my way. What was more surprising was how dazed he looked. I was in front of the fire place when I heard Stefan coming back with a bag of blood. He handed it over but instead of drinking it in one go I took sips from it. I don't have to be at work until eleven this morning so I had time.  
"Question, can a vampire become dazed?" I asked him. Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Sure we can. Vampires can compel each other to do our bidding but it only works if the vampire that is doing the compelling is older than the vampire he or she is trying to compel." Stefan said. But that's impossible, I shouldn't have been able to compel Edward. I'm pretty sure, no defiantely sure that Edward is older then me.  
"So why come I was able to compel Edward just a moment ago." I said to him.  
"What do you mean?" Stefan said.  
"Well before I came here Edward stopped me. I tried to tell him that my eyes were bothering me so that's why I was wearing sunglasses. But he removed them and tried to make me go see his father about why my eyes are two different colors. I started to feel angry so I threaten him. While I was threating him he had this dazed look on his face then he moved out of my way just like that not saying anything." I said to him. This blood was totally hitting the spot. My senses felt sharper, I felt stronger.  
"Your special, that's why you are able to compel him. Now what are you going to do when your eyes are back to normal. How would you explain that?" Stefan said. I sighed at that one. Stefan did have a good point. What am I going to say to Edward about my eyes. He'll get supicious and probably be with me 24/7.  
"Maybe I could compel him agin." I said to him.  
"Would you be able to do it again on command. It seems like you did it when you didn't realise it." Stefan said. I plopped down on the other couch. What do I do?  
"Tell me about Latnok. I know it was a lab that did experiments on me how did they find out about vampires since I'm part vampire." I asked him.  
"They didn't know about vampires and they still don't know about vampires. They didn't create you. You was born this way." Stefan said. I looked at him questionably.  
"What do you mean I was born this way. I thought Latnok made me this way." I said to him.  
"Latnok didn't create you. The only job they had was to keep you safe and hidden. Damon compelled everyone to look away to as why you were different. However they soon found out that you was some kind of creature and wanted to experiment on you more. They took samples of your blood to create more like you but each experiment failed." Stefan said.  
"How was I born this way? What were my parents?" I asked him.  
"Now that is a long story for another time. Don't you have to go to work." Stefan said. I looked at my phone for the time.  
"I have an hour before I go. Tell me about my parents." I asked him. He put the cup down that he was drinking from.  
"Well the only thing I know about your family is what you and Katherine told me." Stefan said. I frown my eyebrows.  
"When we met, Katherine told me that you guys were hiding from your father because he wanted to kill Katherine. You saved Katherine from him because you thought it wasn't right. You told me that your parents loved you dearly and they did anything for you. Matter of fact everyone in the family loved you. You was their bundle of joy, hope if you will. That's why they named you Hope. Your family has a lot of enemies so they didn't see themselves getting out any time soon. At the time that you and Katherine was running you was looking for someone that could help you deal with your father and his ways. Your mother also tried to get away from the family but she always went back to help. You stayed away until everything was settled. We traveled around the world." Stefan told me. Why would my father want to kill Katherine? Was there something Katherine did.  
"Where did Katherine go anyway?" I asked Stefan.  
"She had somewhere to be. I'm sure she'll be back soon but I don't know when or where, it was something important she had to do." Stefan told me. I looked at the time again to notice that it was time to get going so I won't be late for work. I stood up to leave.  
"What do I tell Edward when he figures out that I compelled him? He's going to ask me again about my eyes. He's going to get supicious about what I'm doing when we're aren't together. I may have to stop coming over here for a while." I said to Stefan walking to the front door.  
"If you are going to stop coming over here, I suggest that you get a mini fridge that you can hide with blood in it. Your thirst is going to come back sometime soon and you must be ready for it. If not you might just kill a few locals." He told me. I turned back to look at him.  
"Well what do you suggest I do then. I can't just buy a mini fridge without someone asking me why I need one in the first place." I said to him. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Then it looks like you are just going to figure it out Hope. You have two choices; hide the fact that you are thristing for blood or you could tell your boyfriend that you need blood to stay normal. Do they drink human blood?" Stefan said.  
"No they don't kill humans, they only drank from animals." I said to him.  
"Then you can drink from animals then but I'm pretty sure that human blood is better. Just make sure you say safe. Latnok goons tend to shoot first then ask questions." Stefan said. I nodded my head in understanding. I turned to get in my truck heading to work.

Hours later I'm making my way back home when I saw Damon's car in the drive way. He was leaning against his car whistling a tune when he turned towards me. I haven't seen him since my birthday.  
"Well hello stranger, what brings you back to Washington." I said to him.  
"You for one and the fact that my brother and Katherine are here as well. I'm pretty sure Edward and his family doesn't know that they're here." He said.  
"Well they know they visited me but as far as living here no they don't." I said to him. I went inside the house with him following me.  
"So how as everything been. Anymore headaches." Damon asked.  
"No, I haven't had a headache again after the earthquake, but I have been craving blood. It doesn't happened everyday just once in a while." I said to him. He sat down on the couch brushing off his jeans.  
"I have more serum back at my place. I could give you an injection for the craving to stop." He said to me.  
"Stefan said to much serum in my system I would become immune to it. Also with the antiserum flowing in my blood the serum might not work as well like it did before." I said to him.  
"Maybe but it's your choice if you want the serum or not." He said.  
"Oh so now I can choose. Before you just injected me with it without having me say so." I said to him. He never allowed me to choose if I wanted the serum or not. I went this long without having it and more and more stuff keeps happening.  
"These ablilities that I have, how do I control them?" I asked him. He cleared his throat before saying anything.  
"Hope, that drug the woman gave you from Latnok didn't give you abilities. You was born with abilities." Damon said. I looked at him not as surpirsed as I should be but with everything going on with me it just seemed like this is the time that more secrets were being revealed.  
"So I was born special, I was a science experiment before I was a science experiement. So I was born part vampire which means that someone in my family was a vampire which I didn't know vampires could have children." I said.  
"Vampires can't have children but your parents were a bit different." Damon said. Of course they were. I'm pretty sure everyone in my family was probably special.  
"You were involved with Latnok. Are you still involved?" I asked him.  
"No, I"m no longer involved with Latnok. I cut my loses years ago with them. Most of them is no longer in used." He said to me. Which means that I probably would find one that is not crawling with people in lab coats. Which means my job would be easier looking around the place.  
"What have you been up to anyway?" I asked him.  
"Just tying up a few loose ends, you shouldn't worry about it." He said. I was going to say something else but Edward walked into the house. He looked angry which I probably knew why but everyone came inside the house.  
"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I said getting up from the couch putting my hands on my hips.  
"We came here to ask you how you was able to compel Edward into letting you go off somewhere by yourself." Alice said.  
"He also said your eyes were two different colors. One blue one yellow." Carlisle said. Maybe I shoud play dumb and say I went to work.  
"I didn't go anywhere dangerous today, all I did was go to work." I said.  
"We're talking about before you went to work. You had a few hours before to just do anything. Where did you go?" Edward said. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell the truth about where I went? If I did that then they would want to know where Stefan and Katherine lives. I'm so close into finding out my past that everything I do, I hide it from them. Do I want to hide it, no of course not it's just that there's a small voice in the back of my mind telling me not to tell them anything. That this is your life and it should not be solved by anybody else instead of you.  
"I gave her some blood." Damon said. I forgot for a moment that Damon was still here sitting on the couch. All of the Cullens looked at him.  
"You did what?" Edward said.  
"I gave her some blood. Her cravings came back so I gave her blood to drink. She should be fine now." He said to Edward.  
"You gave her another dose of the serum right. So she wouldn't crave blood anymore." Edward said.  
"I told her that it was up to her if she wanted a dose. So I didn't give it to her yet." Damon said. Nice going Damon Edward would want me to take the serum so everything could go back to normal. Edward walked up to me.  
"Take the serum love. It's the only way to stop your cravings and you will be normal again." He told me grabbing my hands. I knew it was going to come to this, Damon knew this will happened. I looked at him which he had a smile on his face.  
"Even if I take the serum, are we sure it will work. I went this long without it and well we know now what happens when I don't receive the serum. This abilities that I have wasn't caused by the serum so the serum won't take them away. The only thing it stops is the craving of blood." I said to him.  
"That's why you need to take it. Who knows what will happen if you lose control and hurting someone else. You will be a danger to humans that are around you if you don't do anything about it. Please Bella take the serum...for me." Edward said. I looked into his eyes to see how much he cared for me. True I don't want to hurt anybody and Stefan already told me that my thirst for blood would get worse. Taking this serum I wouldn't have to worry about a mini fridge filled with blood. It look's like I have no other choice.  
"Fine...I'll take the serum." I said. Edward smiled brightly at me as he pulled me into a hug. Everyone else was no longer looking tensed and was smiling as well.  
"Wonderful now I'll go home to get the serum and bring it back here." Damon said.  
"If you don't mind me suggesting that Bella takes the serum at our house. I want to know how it works." Carlisle said.  
"That would be a great idea. No one would be able to hear her scream." Damon said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"When the serum hits your blood stream it attacks what makes you part vampire. It would feel like a burning sensation like your whole body is on fire. Since you have gone months without the serum you vampire part started to show up more and more, hence the change of eye color, fangs, strength, and speed. So I'm going to take a guess that it will hurt alot more." Damon said.  
"Taking it at our house is a good idea. There's more of us that can hold you down. Carlisle do you have something at the house that could numb her while the serum is taking affect." Edward asked.  
"Numbing her wouldn't work. The serum would burn that out of her system too." Damon said. Looks like my night is going to be spend it nothing but misery and pain.  
"Charlie won't be back until later on tonight, so it shouldn't be a problem if we do it here." I said.  
"Actully Charlie is going to call in the next three minutes to tell you that he won't be able to make it back home tonight. There was too much damage down in Seattle that they need him to stay there." Alice said.  
"How do you know Charlie is going to call telling Hope that?" Damon said. Just then the phone rung so I went to answer it.  
"Hello, Swan residence." I said.  
"Hey Bella it's me. I just wanted to tell you that it looks like I won't be able to make it home tonight. There is too much damage here in Seattle that the police department needs all hands on deck. I'll probably won't be home until sometime tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry about me needing a change of clothes and stuff, I always carry clothes in my car. Just be safe and stay indoors ok." Charlie said to me.  
"Yes Charlie that's fine and I would stay indoors." I told him. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room to see everyone staring at me.  
"Well I guess that's that. Charlie is in Seattle until tomorrow afternoon. Everything is working out fine." I said.  
"No one answered my question to how Alice was able to know what Charlie was going to tell Hope." Damon said.  
"I see the future, sometimes they aren't that exact but majority of the time it comes in handy." Alice said.  
"Are you the only one that can see the future?" Damon asked.  
"Yes I am." Alice said.  
"Are you the only one in this family that has a special ability?" Damon said.  
"No, I can read minds. Every mind in here except for Bella's of course so nothing gets past me as well." Edward said holding me against his body.  
"I'm an empath. I can sense what you're feeling and control what you feel." Jasper said.  
"I have strength." Emmett said.  
"Every vampire has strenght, that's not special." Damon said.  
"I'm much bigger than any other vampire so I have more strength." Emmett said.  
"I'm more beautiful." Rosalie said.  
"Compasion is mine, which is really not anything special but I don't like killing anybody that is innocent." Carlisle said.  
"I have the ablilty to love." Esme said. Damon just looked at them.  
"That's good to know. I can see why Hope became so close to your family. Now if you all would excuse me I have a serum I need to get so a certain person would start to feel normal again." Damon said. Quickly he left the house shutting the door behind him leaving me with the family.  
"I'm sorry you were worry about me but like I said I was fine." I said. Edward looked back at me.  
"But you still compelled me." Edward said.  
"I didn't know I was compelling you until I notice how dazed you looked as well as how quickly you got out of my way. I felt like I was getting angry with you." I told him.  
"Well hopefully with the serum all of that get's taken away." Edward said looking at his family. Esme thought it would be great for me to go over their house to stay the night so I wouldn't be here alone. I agreed so I went upstairs to grab some clothes I would need for the night and tomorrow. Edward was waiting downstairs for me while everyone else went ahead of us.  
"Are you ok with staying with us for the night?" Edward asked me.  
"Of course I am. This is not the first time I spend the night. Maybe we could torment Emmett for a bit." I said to him smiling. He smiled back as we headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Normal, While Sort of

All of us was sitting at the dining room table have dinner, well I was having dinner while everyone else was sitting at the table making small talk. I learned that Edward was the first person Carlisle changed in 1908 when Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza, Esme was the second when she jumped off the cliff after the death of her baby, Rosalie was next but nobody went into detail about how she got changed. Emmett was next after being mauled by a bear and Jasper and Alice came next but they wasn't changed by Carlisle. So much history about everyone and they remembered their human life except for Alice. At least we have that in common.

"Stefan and Katherine haven't made contact with you again after meeting you." Rosalie said.

"No they haven't they said they was busy moving somewhere so when they get settled they would make contact." I lied.

"Do you know what type of care they drive?" Jasper asked me. He had a knowing look on his face. Did he know I was lying?

"I can read your emotions Bella. You're hiding something from us. You can tell us Bella, we are here to help you in any we can." Jasper said. Everyone was looking at me now. If I didn't feel any pressure before, boy do I feel it now. I might as well tell them.

"A black Audi." I said looking at my plate. There was gasp through out the dining room.

"You knew when we said that the person who was spying on us drives a black Audi. It was Stefan that was watching us. The same Stefan you met at your job." Alice said. I nodded my head.

"Why was he spying on us?" Rosalie said.

"I'm not sure why he was spying on you. He probably saw me with Edward one day so he wanted to know who I keep company with." I said.

"You told Edward that Stefan and Katherine are your cousins." Alice said.

"Yes that's correct." I told her.

"But Stefan is a vampire so it goes to say that Katherine is also a vampire." Jasper said. I was hoping it didn't come down to this. If only Stefan would have stayed away, they wouldn't have known he was a vampire.

"Yeah that's correct as well." I said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see them Bella. I know they are your family but by them being vampires, they may not know how to control their thirst around you because of your scent." Edward said. Of course I'm always right when it comes to Edward and my safety.

"If they was going to hurt me they would have done it by now." I said looking at him.

"Lucky for us we ran him out of here." Jasper said high fiving Emmett. Don't be so sure of that guys. Esme cleaned up the table in less then a second so we all headed into the living room to wait for Damon to come with the serum. I just hope it's not to late for the serum to take effect. There was a knock at the door so Carlisle went to answer it. Damon came into the living room.

"Greetings people I have the serum." He said holding a bottle with blue liquid inside. He put his bag down to take out a needle.

"Alright Hope are you ready." He said.

"I guess so." I said walking over to him.

"Well I can't say it won't hurt cause it will...badly." He said to me with a smirk. I held out my arm. Edward was standing behind me with his hands on my waist. Damon injected the liquid in my arm in which immediately a burning sensation went through my arm. I screamed in pain. The burning sensation traveled down my legs and started to move upward.

"Bella I'm here don't worry I got you." I heard Edward say to me. My body felt like I was on fire and the room started to spin. I screamed again and felt my legs come from under me. Edward fell to the floor with me as I withered in pain. The burning sensation went to my heart which was beating so fast. I was breathing really fast like my lungs couldn't get enough air. The last thing I remember was everyone standing over me before darkness took over.

(Bella's Dream)

Where am I? How did I get here? I was standing inside the foyer of a nice home when I seen a little girl sitting on the couch. She was beatiful for a child with gray eyes, hair the same color as mine. The front door opened to reveal Damon coming inside. What is he doing here.

"Stefan I'm home." Damon said. He looked toward the living room to the little girl sitting on the couch.

"Well hello there, who might you be?" He said.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson, what's yours?" She said. Hope Mikaelson...we have the same first name. I went into the living room to look at her closely. She looked about thirteen years old. She wore a victorian off white frilly dress that reached down to her shoes and her hair was in curls with a ribbion on top of her head. Around her neck was the same sun amulet that was on me. I looked down at mine and back at hers.

"My name is Mr. Damon Salvatore." Damon said.

"Stefan's brother." she said.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Damon asked.

"He's with my friend that I came here with." she said to him.

"Where are your parent?" Damon said looking around.

"My parents aren't here." she said. I looked around as a maid came in to sit down a tray with tea and cookies on them. She stayed in her place as the girl took a bite out of the cookie.

"Thank you these is great." she said to the maid. The maid bowed and left the room.

"What is the name of your companion?" Damon said.

"Katherine Pierce." Hope said.

"Well if you don't mind but I think I will go find my brother. Enjoy the rest of your stay." Damon said as he stood up to leave the room.

"You are troubled Mr. Salvatore. Your heart holds a darkness that is getting darker by the minute. Heed my warning and do not get involved with Katherine. Only death would follow." she said. Damon turned back around to look at Hope. Before he could say anything the same maid came back to tell her that a Emily Bennett is ready to see her. The girl got up from the couch and followed behind the maid. Damon was still standing there looking after her with confusion on his face when the front door opened to Stefan and Katherine coming into the house. They was laughing about something when Stefan notice his brother taking the smile off his face.

"Damon you are back." Stefan said.

"Yeah I'm back. How's father?" He said.

"Still the same ruthless as always. Allow me to introduce you to Ms. Katherine Pierce." Stefan said as Katherine bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. I already met Hope, she's a strange little girl." Damon said.

"You do not know the half of it but do not worry yourself, her bite is worse than her bark." Katherine smiled.

(End of Dream)

 _Edward's POV_

 _I put Bella in bed but Alice wanted to change her clothes so she could be more comfortable. I went back down stairs to see Damon talking to Carlisle._

 _"The serum should stop the craving, time would tell if it works or not. She went months without getting a dose from time to time. I gave it to her when she was in the hospital but I had to get more because that was the last of it at that time." He said._

 _"Damon have you ever came across Stefan and Katherine." I asked him._

 _"I know Hope has cousins named Stefan and Katherine. Why do you ask?" He said. I tried reading his mind but all I was getting was a song in Italian._

 _"Stefan and Katherine are her cousins and we think that they might be close by. They already visited her and we know that they are vampires. Stefan was watching us a few days ago but my brothers drove him out of town. While you was away did you ever see them." I said to him._

 _"I haven't seen them. I spoken to them but they said that they wasn't going to be here in several months." Damon said._

 _"I think it's best that Bella doesn't come in any contact with them. They could put her in danger so I don't want any harm to come to her." I told him. He nodded his head in understanding and told us that he had to leave to get more serum._

 _"If you don't mind can I have the rest of the bottle. I would like to examing the contents." Carlisle said. From the moment the serum went into Bella system Carlisle was hoping to get a sample to study._

 _"Yeah sure. Don't worry it won't work on you guys. Bella came in contact with this stuff most of her life so it will only work on her." Damon said before he walked out the front door._

 _"Bella's going to be out of it until late tomorrow morning." Alice said. I nodded my head and went back upstairs to watch over Bella. I hated that I couldn't do anything to take away the pain. It was heart wrenching to see her go through that. Knowing that she has to go through that every single time, I wish I would have decided against it. But if she didn't take it then there was no telling how long it would be before her vampire side take over and she becomes like us. I only saw that as a way to keep her normal so that she could have a normal human life so she won't be going through what we go through. I opened my bedroom door to see Bella tucked unde the covers, her hair fanned out on the pillows, her hands folded on her stomach. I took off my shoes to climb in the bed beside her. She didn't move an inch when I got in. I can tell she was still breathing but she hasn't moved like she always does. I got closer to her and closed my eyes pretending to sleep._

 _Damon's POV_

 _My brother texts me his address earlier so that was where I was heading. I knocked on the door waiting for Stefan to answer it. The door opened to Stefan covered in blood._

 _"Hello brother, how's it going." I said to him walking in._

 _"I'm great, having a small party as you can see." He said. Their were girls everywhere dancing, drinking, having a good time. Some of them had bite marks on their necks._

 _"I see you are still to your old ways." I said to him. A girl came up to me._

 _"Hey there what to dance." she said to me._

 _"Sorry sweetheart but my brother here is not the dancing type." He said._

 _"You two are brothers, but he was an Italian accent that is so sexy." she said._

 _"Hate to bust your bubble sweetheart but I never been to Italy. I was born in the good old USA I just do that for fun." I said giving up the fake accent. The girl went back to dancing when I turned to look at my brother._

 _"So I heard the Cullens ran you out of town." I said to him. He looked at me like I was crazy._

 _"Yeah right I just drove out of town to let them think that." Stefan said._

 _"They also don't want Hope to come near you and Katherine since they know that you two are vampires." I told him._

 _"They can't control Hope, she can do whatever she wants. How do you know all of this?" He asked me._

 _" I was with them moments ago. I gave Hope the serum, so your little plan is just going to have to wait." I told him. He didn't even seemed phased by it. He just shrugged his shoulders._

 _"It doesn't matter the serum won't do anything. For now, to you and the Cullens it's seems to be working but the antiserum already took effect when James bite her. There's no turning back now. All you did is prolong the inevitable." He told me. He grabbed a girl that was walking by to sunk his teeth into her writst to pour blood into his cup he was holding. Once it was full he let her go._

 _"So tell me brother what are the Cullens like anyway. How many are there?" He asked._

 _"Seven, all of them is mated, three of them have special abilities." I said to him._

 _"How so?" He asked. So I told him how Edward reads mind, Alice the future, and her husband an empath. I also told him about the rest of them._

 _"Well this is interesting. Out of all the abilites Hope could have past on two vampires actully have a usable ability." He said._

 _"Where's Katherine?" I asked him._

 _"She's off following a lead on Laurent who was with James. I'm suppose to be finding Victoria but I'm having no such luck. But do you want to know what I found out. On the reservation not to far from here are people that are decents from wolves. When I went exploring I saw one comming up on me. I thought they were extinct but nope they are alive and well, also huge." Stefan said to me._

 _"So vampires on one side and wolves on the other. I'm surprise Hope's wolf side didn't make an appearance except for the yellow eyes. But I haven't seen any claws are teeth." I said to him._

 _"Give it time and it will." Stefan said._

 _"What will take you to turn your humanity switch back on?" I said to him. He didn't say anything for a bit when I heard the front door open. Katherine came back walking into the living room._

 _"Someone is having a party and didn't invite me. I feel so heartbroken." she said. I still didn't know why we even travel with her. All the trouble she caused us in 1864 we should have killed her by now. But deep down I still had feelings for her but I woud never tell her that. If it wasn't for Hope, me and Stefan would have killed her but Hope stopped us. Hope was right when she told us that fighting over Katherine would kill us both._

 _"I won't turn on my humanity until Hope is back." Stefan finally said. He put his cup down._

 _"Alright party is over everyone out!" He yelled. Everyone was leaving but he grabbed a hold on one girl._

 _"Except for you." He said giving her a smile. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the bottle of burben and without grabbing a glass drunked from the bottle._

 _"So did you find Laurent." I asked Katherine._

 _"I did. I found him in Alaska with the Cullens cousins. He was getting close to one of the three sisters that live there. Victoria already came to him to see if he could spy on Hope for her to see if she was still under the protection of the Cullens. I told him to not do it because if he does he would be killed. Of course he didn't believe me so I asked him about if he know anything about the Mikaelsons. Of course he knew exactly who I was talking about which he went into this long story that was told to him from a french nobleman. So I told him that Bella is protected by the Mikaelson so nothing can happen to her. He of course didn't believe me so I compelled him to not help Victoria. I told him to just tell her that the Cullens are no longer protecting her when he comes back to Forks to see her. Hopefully by that time Hope would have some form of her trueself back and can handle it on her own." Katherine said._

 _"About that, Damon gave her the serum." Stefan said. Katherine turned to look at me in disbelief._

 _"Why would you do that? We are trying so hard to get her back to her oldself. All you did was set her back." Katherine said._

 _"Well excuse me if I want to keep her safe from the Volturi." I said._

 _"So giving her the serum would do that. She's vulnerable that way." Katherine said._

 _"It didn't set us back too far Katherine. Matter of fact I learned a few things too." Stefan said._

I was finally able to open my eyes after sleeping for so long. I stretched my body and used my elbows to lift myself up. I heard the shower running so Edward must be in the shower. I got out of bed to and looked down at myself to see that somebody changed me into pajamas. I was heading to the bedroom door when the shower was no longer running so I turned to see Edward standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I followed one water droplet that went from his shoulders down his chest, to his stomach, and ended at the towel. My heart was beating really fast to how gorgeous Edward looked in a towel.

"See something you like." Edward said with a smirk.

"Yes I do actually." I said to him. I walked over to him. I reached up to touch his chest. Even though he just got out of the shower his skin was still ice cold to the touch. Edward put his hand over mine which caused me to look up at him. No words was needed as I looked into Edwards eyes to see the love he has for me. It ended abruptly when Alice barged into the room.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well." Alice said. I turned to look at her.

"Yes I did actually, what time is it?" I asked walking to sit on the bed. Edward walked back into the bathroom closing the door.

"Just after 11am. Esme has brunch ready for you when you come down." Alice said walking out the door closing it. Edward was finished with the bathroom already dressed.

"There are clothes on the couch for you. I'll leave so you can get ready." Edward said walking past me but not before kissing my cheek. I walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

A few minutes later after getting ready I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the counter talking to Emmett.

"Hello Bella how are you feeling." Esme said coming up to me giving me a hug.

"I feel much better thanks." I said to her. She guided me to the counter where there was eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, and orange juice. I sat down grabbed a plate while adding food to it.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Rosalie said. I smiled at her.

"What's the agenda for today?" Esme said. At that point Alice and Jasper came into the kitchen.

"I have to work today." I said.

"Could you call in sick?" Alice said. " I thought we could go shopping today." she said.

"I wish I could but Mrs. Halliwell needs help with the store. There is a lot that has to be done, she wants the store up and running again before another earthquake or bad storm happen again." I said. I was playing around with my food when Edward put his hand on mines.

"You couldn't control it Bella it's not your fault." He said to me. I smiled at him, he always seems to make me feel better when I'm down.

"Then I guess me, Rosalie, and Esme could go shopping for the day." Alice said.

"Then us men can watch a game or play football in the back." Emmett said. Edward and Jasper nodded their head.

"Well let's get to it then." Esme said. I helped her clean the kitchen while I was deep in thought thinking about the dream I had last night. Could my last name be Mikaelson, I mean the little girl looked like me, had the same necklace like mines, but the year had to be wrong. I mean I just turned 18 if I was alive back then I had to be like over a hundred. It couldn't be possible.

"Bella are you alright." I heard Esme say to me. I looked up at Esme with a look of worry.

"I'm find Esme just thinking about something." I told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked.

"Umm not really, it's nothing important." I told her dumping the food.

"I'm always here if you need me." She said to me. I walked over to her to give her a hug. She hug me back tightly,

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Your welcome." She said back. We finished cleaning the kitchen and Edward was waiting for me to take me to work.

"Alice will drive your truck to your job later so you will have something to drive in to take you home." Edward said.

"That would be great thanks." I said as we headed out the door.

It was almost time to go home and I was so tired from cleaning the store. The roof of the store was almost repaired but there was still water damaged. Most of the aisle were flooded so was the bathrooms. I spend majority of the day mopping water and moving camping equipment off the shelves. It took a handful of us to put shelves back up after they toppled over. The storm happened a few weeks ago but there was still so much that needed to be cleaned up. The store was closed for weeks and it still is. I sighed in relief when I realised it was time to go home so I couldn't get out of here fast enough. I said bye to everyone went out the door to my truck to find the key in the driver seat. Thank you Alice. I started my truck and headed home. Twenty minutes later I was walking into the front door to see that there was no lights on in the house.

"Charlie are you home!" I yelled. No one answered, Charlie must still be in Seattle. I guess I can get dinner started. As I walked to the kitchen I heard a noise coming from the back door. I looked outside but didn't see anything but woods so I shrugged it off and turned around. When I did there was a man standing in the kitchen with a gun pointed at me.

"Who are you?" I said afraid. He just smiled at me. Not the kind of smile that said danger but the kind that said I know you which was wierd.

"I'm someone that follows orders and my orders are to shoot you. I would say shoot to kill but you can't die." He said. I looked at him real carefully. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hiar, broad shoulders, tall, he looked handsome enough.

"Who sent you?" I said. I was frozen in place. I didn't know how fast I could have gotten that gun away from him since I took the serum. This is the one time I wished I didn't agree to taking the damn thing.

"Latnok, you probably don't remember it but I do. You killed my older brother." He said to me. What, I killed his older brother, when?

"Look if I killed your brother I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt." I said to him.

"You didn't seem sorry when you did it. You actually enjoyed it. You said they made you angry so you gave them what they asked for." He told me.

"What does that m-." I started to say but he pulled the trigger. A burning sensation came from my abdomen so I looked down. There was blood on my hands and a whole in my shirt. I looked back up at him.

"Now I can face my death knowing that I avenged my brother, even though it was invain." The stranger said. My body went into shock and I felt myself falling forward but he caught me. I was breathy heavily but couldn't say anything. The gun went off again and I was feeling another burning sensation in my abdomen. He layed me down on the floor.

"Shhh it will be over soon. Look I know you will probably survive this but I just wanted to say that I am not sorry for doing this. What you did to my brother was much worse than what I have done to you." He said. I couldn't say anything my body felt numb all over. I tasted metallic in my mouth which means I was choking on my own blood. I started to feel cold all over and my eyes started to feel heavy. I only expierence death one time in my life and just like last time I felt like I was drifting off to nothing but darkness.

This is a strange place to be in. I was in this hallway with nothing but doors on either side of me that were all closed. There was hardly any light in the hallway except for a lamp swing back and forth. I went to one door on my right to open it which I was thankful for because it wasn't locked. I opened it to see a white wolf staring back at me. It wasn't growling at me, wasn't showing it's teeth just looking at me with yellow eyes. It had a white mist circling at the bottom covering its legs. It walked up to me and sat down. I reached my hand to touch it. The wolf touch my hand with it's nose before it disappeared. I opened the door that was across from it to see the same wolf but this time running in the woods at full speed not really going anywhere just running. I went to another door to see images of people chanting spells. Witches I persummed since they was in a circle with their heads down chanting something I couldn't understand. I went to another to see a girl dancing with a guy. She was all on him but what had my eyes wide in terror was that she bit into his neck. When she pulled back I saw that the girl I was staring at was me with blood all over my mouth. She dropped the body to the ground still looking at me. She smiled and waved at me. I ran away as fast as I could down the hall. I tried another door to see if it would lead me to an exit but each time I opened a door there would be a gust of wind and nothing just an empty room. So I keep running to different doors opening them up but not stopping to see what is actually in there. When I finally got to the end of the hallway with one more door closed I stopped to catch my breath. Ok this is it the only door left in this hallway. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. This was my last chance to get out of this place. I opened the door to reveal white light.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I was in the woods watching over Hope when she came into the kitchen. She was heading to the kitchen to do something when I stepped on a twig. She turned towards the back to look out the window to see what it was. When she didn't see anything she turned back around but when she did there was a man standing there. I got closer to the house so I can listen to their conversation._

 _"Who are you?" she said to him._

 _"I'm someone that follows orders and my orders are to shoot you. I would say shoot to kill but you can't die." He said to her. He's human so that has to mean that Latnok are making their move._

 _"Who sent you?" Hope said. I should get in there to disfuse the threat but I want to see where this is going._

 _"Latnok, you probably don't remember it but I do. You killed my older brother." The strange man said. Ok so he is here for revenge. Hope killed alot of people at Latnok during her time there. They kept poke and proding. Poke and prode a cage beast for a long time, the beast will lash out and boy did she lash out. She destroyed a whole lab after we moved her into another one but of course no one listens and more people died._

 _"Look if I killed your brother I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt." Hope told him. But she did, she told them they made her angry and she wanted it to stop so she took it upon herself to end the torment._

 _"You didn't seem sorry when you did it. You actually enjoyed it. You said they made you angry so you gave them what they asked for." He said to her. She probably did enjoy it. So much blood she was practically covered in it._

 _"What does that m-" she didn't get to finish becasue the bastard shot her. I couldn't see her reaction from the angle I was in behind the house but I can tell she was falling forward but he caught her._

 _"Now I can face my death knowing that I avenge my brother, even though it was invain." He said to her. So he knows she heals. He does work with Latnok and not one of their goons that they have chasen after her. Another shot ranged out before he layed her on the floor._

 _"Shhh it will be over soon. Look I know you will probably survive this but I just wanted to say that I am not sorry for doing this. What you did to my brother was much worse than what I have done to you." He said to her. Well looks like its my turn to kill somebody. I bust through the back door and already I held the man up by his throat. I looked downn to see Hope is laying in her own blood with blood also coming from her mouth. Her eyes were close and there was no heart beat. She was paler than usual. I looked back at the man I held in my hands._

 _"So any last words before you die. I shouldn't even consider it since you already told her that you can now die in peace. But before you go I need you to tell me something, what are Latnok planning to do." I said to him. He was struggling in my hand to breath so I put him down and lessen the hold I had on him._

 _"She took something from them and they want it back. They will send more people after her." He said._

 _"So why don't you just hack her computer if they want it so badly." I said to him._

 _"It's not in her computer, it's in her head. They want to extract it from her head. They would stop at nothing to get it back." He said. I looked at Hope again. I took my phone out to text Damon to get here as fast as he can. I needed to do something quickly before Alice Cullen has a vision about this. I turned back to the man._

 _"I decided to grant your wish in joining your brother in the after life." I told him before I snapped his neck. His body fell to the floor. I used my gift of blocking to block out Alice having any visions of Bella. If she does all she will see is Bella at home reading. I used my sight to see what Edward was up to. He was playing ball with his brothers so I went into his head to keep telling him to stay with his brothers until tonight. Once that was done I sensed Damon and Katherine coming. They walked into the kitchen._

 _"Oh my god Hope, can you hear me." Katherine sobbed. She knelt down to pick Hope up by her head._

 _"Come on Hope, come back to us." she said brushing Hope hair back._

 _"Stefan what the hell happened in here?" Damon said._

 _"Well this guy shot Hope twice for revenge on the death of his brother. They both worked for Latnok. He said that Latnok wants her back because she took something from them that's inside her head." I told him. Katherine picked Hope up._

 _"We can't leave her here. Charlie is going to be home any minute. We have to clean up and leave a note in Hope's hand writing that she went to visit us for a bit or something." Katherine said._

 _"Alirght put Hope in the backseat while me and Stefan clean up the blood and body." Damon said to Katherine. She went to put Hope in the car as we cleaned up the blood and the body. We put the body in the trunk and I drove to the house. I helped Katherine take Hope inside the house. I put her on the couch and Damon quickly started to work on her. She was really pale. Damon ripped her shirt in half to reveal two bullet wounds in her abdomen. He quickly took out a pair of forcepts to retrieve the bullets. Katherine came back with bags of blood to start an IV. I went back out to see if I can dump the body somewhere. Luckily I remember the Quillayute River so I drove out there. I quickly threw the body into the water when I heard the howling of wolves from the distance. I drove back to the house to see that almost all of the blood was off of Hope. I hope she recovers quickly, theres no telling how much damage was done. Hopefully the Cullen family doesn't get a wind of this._


	8. Chapter 8

Awaken

Hope's POV

My body was no longer numb and I was becoming aware of my surroundings. I could hear breathing on the side of me and that I was laying of something soft. I opened my eyes to stare at a high brown ceiling that I'm pretty sure my house doesn't have. I remembered the strange man from Latnok that came to shoot me but of course it would be invain because I heal quickly. But come to think of it, I must have been out for quite some time because I was no longer at home but at Stefan and Katherine house. I looked over to see Stefan, Katherine, and Damon sleeping on the couch. I got up to move but felt a sharp pain coming from my arm. I looked down to see that I was connected to an IV of a bag of blood. Seeing the bag was making me thirsty so I took the needle out of my arm so I can drink from the bag directly. It was so good. Since I woke up I feel like I have this energy coursing through my veins. I felt rejuvenatied like I could do anything. First I'm going to need new clothes. I looked down at myself to see my shirt ripped open and blood covering my pants. I went upstairs to find Katherine's room. Maybe she won't mind. I finally found her room since there was nothing but make up all over her dresser. Maybe I should take a shower too. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

A few minutes later I was out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. I went out of the bathroom to Katherine's closet. This is some collection she created over the years. I looked through until I found the outfit I needed. A blue carven crepe top, cropped leather blazer, black distressed skinny jeans, and black over the knee boots to complete it. Once I was dressed I blow dryed my hair then put loose curls in it. I went over to Katherine's dresser to find the make up I needed. I didn't use much just enough dark eye shadow that would make my eyes pop, mascara, and a nude glip gloss. Much better, I don't look too bad. I went down stairs to see them still asleep.

"Wake up!" I yelled. They all jumped at the same time. I laughed.

"Had a nice nap?" I said to them putting blood in a cup so I could drink it.

"You're awake, how do you feel." Damon asked.

"I feel great actually, never felt better." I said to him taking a sip out of my cup.

"Are those my clothes you're wearing?" Katherine asked me.

"Yeah, don't they look great on me. I'm sure you wouldn't miss it seeing how you have more clothes in your closet than I do." I told her. I stretched my arms in the air.

"Now let me ask you guys a question? Why are all three of you together? Last time I checked you two boys hated Katherine." I said to them. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ummm we came together to look for you." Katherine said.

"Still have them wrapped around your finger huh? I thought I made it loud and clear to you to leave them alone. So which one of you still have feelings for her," I said. "Because I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. I told you Katherine to stay away from the Salvatore brothers because no good would come of it. But you didn't listen so they died and I had to save them."

"You remember." Stefan said.

"Well not much it's still hazy. My human side knows that her last name is Mikaelson." I told them. They looked at me funny.

"Bella?" Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Out of all the names you could come up with you went with Isabella. Were you that in a hurry." I said.

"Hope?" Katherine said.

"In the flesh. Who knew it would take a bullet or two to bring me back." I said to her. They still didn't get it. I sighed.

"Listen you three, I'm going to explain very slowly and only one time. When I was- well when Isabella was shot she opened up all the doors that would bring me back. When Damon gives her the serum, he's actually keeping me away to make sure I don't come out. So in reality there is two of us, sort of like a split personality. I haven't been able to combine my memories and abilities to my new self. Only bits and pieces. So right now my other self is sleeping while my body is healing, so whala here I am. The one and only Hope Mikaelson in the flesh." I finished saying while taking a bow. I went back to my drink.

"Wait so you have a split personaility? How do we fix it so you could be your old self again." Stefan said.

"Like I said, I'm working on it. It takes time since Latnok did a number on me." I told them. I started to see a vision of Alice trying to find out what I'm doing. I hijacked her vision to show me going into my room locking the windows shut then going to sleep. I came out of the vision with a smile on my face.

"Hope what's going on?" Katherine said.

"Alice Cullen is watching me. I just hijacked her vision so she would only see me going to bed with the windows shut. I'm pretty sure she will let Edward know that I don't want to be bothered." I told her laughing. It's good to be back. I walked over to see the newspaper sitting on the table. The headline was talking about how many people died because of the earthquake. Over hundred people lost there lives. I never been the one to take lives without a reason. My family might be ok ruining people lives but not me. I turned the page to see what else is going on until I saw an article about a couple who was drain of blood and their heads cut off then placed back on their bodies. It also talked about how there was blood everywhere. Another reporter said that it was similar to the killings in Virginia seventy five years ago. A reaper caused this and I know that reaper. I turned my dark glaze at Stefan.

"You turned off your humanity switch. No wonder you killed me the first time." I said to him. I didn't give him a chance to speak, he withered in pain grabbing his head. He was on the floor in pain until I ended the spell. He stopped screaming and slowly stood back up.

"What caused you to turn it off?" I asked him. I went to sit on the couch crossing my legs.

"Valarie left me." He said. Really a girl, this is all because of a girl. She hurt his feelings that much. I looked out the window to notice it was night time. I search to see what Charlie was doing. He already read the note so he knows that I'm here with Stefan and Katherine. It looks like he's about to call.

"Charlie is calling you Stefan." I told him right when his phone runged.

"Hello." He said. He listen for a few seconds.

"Yes Charlie Bella is here. She called to ask if she could come over since you wasn't home yet. She didn't want to be alone." Stefan told him.

"Yes, we will bring her back home tomorrow. Get some rest Charlie, I know you must be working very hard to get the town back in order." Stefan said. They talked for a bit before Stefan hung up.

"I won't be here for long. Come tomorrow my human self will take over. I won't remember what happened here only getting shot then waking up here." I told them. "You should also know that the Cullens are leaving Forks at the end of the summer. They want to leave so no one would notice why they aren't aging." I said.

"Where would that leave you?" Katherine said.

"My human self doesn't know it yet so it might be tough for her in the begining." I said.

"So since you are here now do you want to go out and have some fun. We could go to a frat party to feed off of." Katherine said.

"Not this time Katherine maybe next time. Have any of you made contact with my mother." I asked them. They shook their head no. I guess my mother was still off somewhere trying to find information to save my dad. Last I heard my brother Marcel was running New Orleans. He destroyed our home the last time I was there. I finished my drink. It's been awhile since I was able to use my abilities I wonder what I should do. I saw a candle on the table. Well I can do a simple fire spell.

"Incendia." I said. Nothing happened, no flame, nothing. I tried again.

"Incendia!" I said again.

"Incendia!" I said.

"Incendia!" I said again but still nothing. Why isn't it working, it's just a simple fire spell.

"Maybe you used too much of your power." Katherine said.

"I shouldn't have. Without the ancestors no longer present I can use all different types of magic." I said. So why isn't it working. I stood up to get some more blood but I didn't get very far before I fainted.

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes. I put my arm over my eyes to block the sun. I was laying in a bed fully clothes. These aren't my clothes, who put these on me. I got up from the bed to walk out the door. I went down staris to the living room to find Damon, Stefan, and Katherine sitting on couches talking to each other.

"Who brought me here?" I asked them. They turned to look at me then looked at each other.

"What do you remember?" Damon said standing up.

"I...I...I remember coming home from work but Charlie wasn't home yet so I went into the kitchen to fix dinner. I heard a noise from outside so I went to check but I didn't see anything. When I turned around there was a man in the kitchen pointing a gun at me. Telling me that I killed his brother so he was taking his revenge on me. He shot me twice which was the last thing I remembered before waking up here just a few moments ago." I told him. Katherine and Stefan looked at each other.

"We found you in the kitchen covered in blood. Stefan saved you from the man and he brought you here." Damon said.

"Why not take me to the hospital or to my boyfriend's house. His father is a doctor." I said to him.

"While at the time we wasn't thinking about getting you to them. I know they care for you but to see you in that state you were in, they probably wouldn't be able to function correctly except for Carlisle. Edward would have been devastated because he didn't save you." Damon said. He was right when he put it that way. Edward would have been devastated seeing me like that. I know I told him about the first time I died and he was upset that I didn't tell him.

"Ok, thanks for saving me." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"No problem." He said to me.

"Hope are you hungry?" Katherine said. Now I remember I dreamt I was in a different time and there was a little girl sitting on the couch. Mikaelson.

"Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson. Is that my name?" I asked.

"Yes that's your name. Where did you hear it from?" Stefan said.

"I remember a dream I had recently. There was a little girl sitting in the living room waiting for a Emily Bennett. What was strange was that you three was also there wearing old century clothes I couldn't quite place. But it had to be a dream because I wasn't around back then. I couldn't be." I said to him.

"That's another story that we would explain later but for right now I made pancakes." Damon said guiding me to kitchen.

An hour later I was back at home with two hours to get ready for work. Katherine told me that she changed me into some of her clothes. I told her that I would give her clothes back after I washed them but she told me I could keep them. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair, and with comfortable clothes with shoes I had enough time to sit and watch tv. I wished I could see Edward right now, I miss him but by the time I go to his house with my truck it would be time for me to go to work because my truck can only go but so fast. But what I don't understand is how come it took so long for me to heal from my injuries. When I died the first time it was only for a short time. This time was longer. I didn't have any scars from when I was shot which is a good thing. I watch Supernatural for a bit before I headed out.

After long hours at work I came home to find Charlie sitting in the living room.

"Hey Charlie, how was Seattle?" I asked him. He rubbed his hand down his face.

"Disaster Bells. Buildings were callasped, cracks in the streets, a bridge collasped so nobody can't really get through to Seattle unless they know the back way. People injuried everywhere, fires. It's going to be a long time before Seattle builds up again." Charlie said. Thats horrible, all because of me.

"How was it hanging out with Stefan and Katherine?" Charlie asked me.

"We've talked about different things. Then me and Katherine did a girl's movie night." I lied.

"That's good. I'm glad you are getting along with your cousins." Charlie said. I smiled at him.

"Well I know I'm tired and you're tired, how about with both go to the diner I like going to." Charlie said.

"That's sounds good to me." I said to him. We both headed out the door into his cop car to go to the local diner. We both ordered what we wanted and in no time we was eating our food.

"I found out my last name." I said to Charlie. He wiped his hands on the nakin.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mikaelson. My name is Hope Mikaelson. I had a flash of a memory the other day." I said to him.

"Alright that should give us something to look into. It might be hard because I never heard of that name before. It might be an old family name. It sounds strange. I'll look and see if there are anybody that's out there with that last name." Charlie said to me. I nodded while taking a bite out of a french fry.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going." Someone said. I looked up to see an older man with long gray hair standing next to our table.

"Hey Harry it's just going. Just got back from Seattle and it's terrible over there. They had it bad than we did." He said to him. Harry looked over at me.

"Harry Clearwater meet Bella. Bella this is my good friend Harry." Charlie said.

"Hello Mr. Clearwater." I said to him smiling.

"Calling me Mr. makes me feel old. I'm not old, you can call me Harry." Harry told me with a smile.

"Harry leaves in La Push with is wife and two children." Charlie said.

"Are you ready for this weekend hunting trip Charlie?" Harry said.

"You know it." Charlie said. Hunting trip, Charlie never mention a hunting trip. He must have seen my face.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Once a month on the weekends me, Harry, and Billy go on a fishing and hunting trip for the weekend. Are you going to be ok by yourself." Charlie said to me.

"Of course I will. I have Edward and my cousins to keep me company." When I said that I saw Harry tense up.

"Edward, as in Edward Cullen. You know Edward Cullen." Harry said.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend." I said. Henry had a glare in eyes.

"He's bad news Bella, I don't think it's safe for you to be with him." Henry said to me. Since he's from La Push then that would mean he was probably superstitious too.

"He's not that bad." I said to him taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Well I won't hold you guys up. Enjoy your dinner." Harry said leaving us. Is everyone in La Push superstitious about the Cold Ones. But I'm pretty sure if I remember correctly only the tribe members know that story. When we was finished we rode back to the house since it was getting late and Charlie wanted to head to bed early, there was more work that had to be done then he would be ready for the the fishing and hunting trip this weekend. We both said good night as we parted ways to our room. I changed into my night clothes and climb into bed. Normally Edward would be here already so why isn't he here yet. I looked at the window to notice that it was closed. I don't remember closing it. I went over to unlock it and open it up. That's strange I don't remember locking it. I went back to my bed to wait for Edward to climb in. I didn't have to wait long as he climb through my window to rush over to me. He kissed me hard and held me tight.

"What did I do for you to lock the window? Are you mad at me?" Edward said. Mad, why would I be? He didn't do anything.

"I'm not mad Edward. I don't even remember locking the window which is strange because I don't close it." I said to him. He looked at me weird.

"You don't remember locking it." He said. I shook my head no. He started to stare at nothing like he was thinking of something. I got comfortable in bed while he was in deep thought.

"Alice saw you closing and locking the window before you went to sleep. I guess you was tired so you didn't want any interuptions." He told me.

"Well I wouldn't mind an interuption now. How was your day?" I asked him.

"Boring without you." He said to me. "How was yours?" He asked me.

"Well I went to work today and it was awful. There were still work that had to be done in the shop. We haven't open it because there was so much damage. Charlie came home to tell me that Seattle was bad so we were both tired and didn't want to cook so we went to a local diner for dinner. There we met one of Charlie's friend's Harry Clearwater. Charlie is going fishing and hunting this weekend with Harry and Billy." I said.

"Did Harry Clearwater say anything to you?" Edward said in a snarl. What has him on edge?

"Well Charlie asked would I be ok alone this weekend, I told him I'll be fine because I have you and my cousins to keep me company. When I mention you Harry told me that you was a bad one and I shouldn't be with you." I said to him. Edward hands were in a fist when I finished telling him what happened.

"They still believe." He said in a whisper.

"You think he's part of the tribe that knows the story about the Cold Ones." I said to him.

"Harry Clearwater is one of the leaders of the tribe. Of course he would know the story." Edward said. I sat up so I can crawl over to him.

"Let's not talk anymore about it, let's get into bed and talk about something else." I said to him. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over us.

"Would you like to come over to our house after work. I could drop you off and pick you up." Edward said.

"That would be great, what can we do together at your house?" I asked Edward.

"Well we could spend time in my room, be in our own little bubble but knowing my family they would pull you in diferent directions to spend time with you. They haven't seen you since you took the serum. Carlisle has been studying samples of it and he is curious about how it works. He's been up all night and day studying th sample." Edward said.

"Is he having any luck with what's in it?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"He says that their are many chemicals that he never heard of but there is a plant product that is mix in their called vervain. He thinks that's what gives it's burning sensation. There are rumors that their are a different kind of vampires that vervain is almost like poison to them." Edward said. A plant that is poisionous to certain types of vampires, that's a new one. I put my head on Edward's chest. Maybe I should ask Edward if he ever heard the name Mikaelson. I mean it wouldn't hurt to mention it but not mention it being my last name. I could tell him I remembered something from my past and the name Mikaelson came up.

"Edward have you ever heard the name Mikaelson." I said to him. He stopped midstroke in my hiar. I looked at him to see him frozen in place. So I guess he has heard of the name before. He looked at me.

"Where did you hear that name from?" He whispered.

"I remember something from long ago and that name came up. I can't exactly pinpoint where I saw the name but I thought to ask you since you been on this earth for quite a while you may have heard of it." I said to him. Edward sat up putting his head on the bedboard.

"I have heard of it. There is a story behind that name. Only a few vampires know of that name or at least the family the name belong to. That story is something we can look into when we are at my house. I think Carlisle has a book on them." He said. A book on the Mikaelsons. What are they royality or something.

"Why would Carlisle have a book about the Mikaelsons. Were they royality back in the day." I said to him.

"You could say that but I'll tell you more in detail about them tomorrow. Why don't you go to sleep since you have a long day tomorrow." Edward said. I turned on my other side so we could spoon while Edward hummed the lullaby he wrote for me. It didn't take long for the hum of the lullaby to send me to dreamland.

We pulled up to Edward's house and when we was getting out of the car, Esme was standing by the front door. We walked up to her while I gave her my most pleasant smile.

"Hello Esme, how are you?" I asked. She hugged me.

"I'm fine, you look well." She said to me.

"I feel great." I said as we walked into the house. Rosalie and Emmett was sitting in the living room watching tv when they waved at me. Alice and Japster was sitting on the steps having a conversation. Carlisle was coming down the stairs as he greeted us.

"Hey Carlisle." I said.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" He asked me.

"It's going good just came to hang out with everyone." I said.

"But before we do that, Bella wants to hear the story about the Mikaelsons." Edward said. Everyone stopped what they was doing to look at me. How bad was the family.

"Why do you want to know about the Mikaelsons?" Jasper said.

"I remembered something from my past and that name came up. I'm trying to figure out the connections." I said.

"The Volturi tried to erased them from history but that name carries alot of weight to it. There will never be another family like the Mikaelsons." Carlisle said.

"So what's the connection to me. Why would I remember that name? I thought we're talking about a human family. Why would vampires have a book about humans?" I asked.

"No Bella the Mikaelsons wasn't human. They were vampires. The first vampires." Edward said.

"What does that mean?" I said. He was guiding me to the living room.

"I think we should sit down for this, like I said it's a long story." Edward said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone that it's taking so long to update the story. I have a lot going on but hopefully I will be able to update the story more and more.**

The Mikaelson History

Carlisle came down the stairs with a thick book in his hands. He sat it down on the table before going over to sit next to Esme.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That book contains the history of the Mikaelson family." Carlisle said.

"Do we really need the book, I remember every single word of it." Edward said.

"Just because you're a book worm it doesn't mean everyone else is." Emmett said.

"Oh shut up Emmett. Just becaue you didn't read the book but Carlisle told you about the history doesn't mean you need the book." Edward said.

"I brought the book in case Bella wanted to read the history." Carlisle said.

"She can follow along while I tell the story." Edward said. Carlisle nodded his head. I picked up the book opening it up to the first page.

"This story goes back over six thousand years ago gave or take...the first memebers of the Mikaelson family was Mikael and his wife Esther. Esther wanted to have a family but over the years of marriage she found out she couldn't have children. It was said that she went to her sister, Dahlia that practice magic. She begged Dahlia to use her magic so she could have children but with magic came a price Esther had to pay." Edward said after I cut him off.

"So you're telling me that there are witches in the world." I said to him. He nodded his head.

"In the years to past Esther had to pay that price. The price was the first born child, and the first-born of her children's children, and so on as long as Esther line lived. Now at the time Mikael was away in battle so he didn't know the price that Ester had to give. Dahlia told Esther to not tell Mikael what happened to the child. So Esther told him that the child died of a plague. Now in the book it doesn't mention the child. There were rumors that the second child Finn knew the truth but he never told anybody what happened. So after the whole ordeal Mikael and Esther heard from a witch named Ayana which was Esther's best friend and mentor, which means Esther was also a witch about a new world which Carlisle did some digging to which he found out it was Mystic Falls, Virginia that they could travel to and live. Mikael, Esther, their second oldest son Finn, their new born baby Elijah, and Ayana traveled to the new world that was already inhabited by people. Later on the people that was living there were actually werewolves but was able to live peacefully for many years. In the years to follow Esther gave birth to Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. It was said that Mikael and Niklaus had an abusive relationship which became worse when Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the werewolves trasform one night where Henrik was accidentally killed by them. Heart broken about the death of his son Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werevolves. He went to Ayana for help but she refused to help fearing that it might upset the balance of nature, so Mikael found another witch that could help him, Esther his wife. She found an immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously so she was able to adapted the spell in order to give their children the abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility , and healing so that they would be stronger than the werewolves. The book never mentions what was used for the spell so we have no way of learning. But for every ingredient that was used to turn them into vampires, nature made a way for it to be their weakness. Now when Niklaus killed his first human it waken inside him the werewolve gene which ended up revealing the turth about his father. Niklaus was not Mikael son but was instead the son of the chief of the werewolf clan that lived in the village that they lived in. When Mikael found out about Esther affair who was actually the werewolves that killed Henrik he killed Niklaus father and his entire family which started a war with the werewolves. After the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires, Niklaus learned about his werewolf heritage but Esther decided to curse Niklaus in order to keep his werewolf nature dormant so that the balance of nature would not be upset and he won't prossess so much power. In his fit of rage Niklaus killed Esther and framed Mikael for doing it. In the centuries to follow the Mikaelson siblings walked the earth creating havoc wherever they went until they decided to turn on each other. It was Niklaus who drove enchanted daggers into his siblings chest that would put them to sleep for all eternity. However they wasn't always daggered. They would settle their differentces and during that time they lived peacefully. Now over the years the legend of the Mikaelson who became knows as the Orginal Vampire's became lost through out history. All vampires know that they were descended from the first generation of vampires but nobody knew anything about the Mikaelsons except for Niklaus. Everyone knows who he is but his story lived on because the impossible happened. Niklaus Mikaelson was able to father a child. A little girl that was really special. We know the little girl grow up because it was rumored that she also sired a line of vampires that Carlisle was able to find out that the sire line is actually our kind of vampires. You see something happened to the genetics when we were created. We are different from the other vampires that were created from the Mikaelson line. Carlisle thinks Niklaus child created our race of vampires because she had abilities that were not normal for a vampire to have." Edward said.

"So what you're saying is, Niklaus daughter created the line that you guys are in. So she's like what a queen to you guys." I said to him. Edward had his head turned to the side like he was thinking about it.

"Well technically she is like the queen of our race of vampires since she created us. But none of our kind has seen her." Carlisle said. "It was rumored that the first vampires she created knows what she looks like because they were there traveling with her. Then they created the Voluri who governs our vampire race. However the Volturi killed them to gain power so that they would be the only ones to rule over us."

"Who are the Voluri?" I asked.

"The Volturi are three brothers. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro and Caius are the ones that are mated. Marcus lost his. Anyway they govern our race to make sure we don't break the law. They have guards that go out to make sure the rules aren't broken and when a vampire breaks the rules they will be killed." Carlisle said.

"So because the Mikaelsons are gone along with the little girl so the Volturi can do whatever they want." I said.

"Yes, however there are some of us that remembers the story of the Mikaelsons and hope that somebody the baby girl Mikaelson will make her presents known." Carlisle said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It is rumored that she is more powerful than her farther, more powerful than any of us. Even though there are some of us with special abilities it is reason to believe she has the same ones but more powerful and stronger." Carlisle said.

"Alice can see the future, so she can see the future as well." I said.

"My visions are more of when someone makes the final decision I can see it and know what will happen. We don't know what she sees. If her visions are more powerful than mines who knows what they show her." Alice said.

"Since Esther was a witch, Niklaus is a both vampire and werewolf we have reason to belive that she could be all three and have abilities that some of us have." Carlisle said.

"So she's stronger than her father, her abilities surpass all vampires, and a witch. She's a freaking beast. In a good way." I said.

"Yes she is which will put the Volturi in their place. They can't take her on all at once she's too powerful. I think she might be the only one they fear the most." Carlisle said.

"If she comes back then the Volturi would have no power but would a bunch of people follow this one girl who has been gone for centuries." I said.

"When living under the Volturi for so long you would want her to come back." Carlisle said. I looked back at the book again. So much history about vampires but what I can't understand is how am I a Mikaelson. Could I be Niklaus sister that was taken away from them. The first born child? But my mother name is Hayley isn't it or is that a lie as well. How could I trust Damon to tell me the truth? Edward took the book from me to sit it on the table.

"Then why did I have the name Mikaelson in a memory I saw?" I said to them.

"I'm not sure why that would come up because the Mikaelson haven't been around for centuries. You must have heard it from somewhere. Did Damon, Stefan or Katherine say anythig to you about the Mikaelsons." Edward said. I shook my head no.

"Was you able to make any progress with the shrink?" Carlisle said. I shook my head no.

"The only thing that flashes across my mind is the lab." I said. I leaned into Edward putting my head on his chest.

"Carlisle what was the name of the baby girl?" Emmett asked.

"That I'm not sure about. There were stories about her but never a name. I just preferred her as baby Mikaelson." Carlisle said. So there's two people that are missing from that family that no one knows what happened to them. which means I could be one of them but which one.

"Ok story over how about us men play some ball while the ladies have a girls day." Jasper said. Everyone agreeed so Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett walked out of the living leaving me with the women.

"Bella since the guys are going to be outside playing ball I was hoping we could make this a shopping trip." Alice said excitedly.

"Sure why not." I said. She jumped up and down then pulled me off the couch so we could head to the car.

Hours later we were sitting in the food court at the mall with all of our bags around us. It was fun being pulled in different direction, trying on clothes and other stuff. Out of all of us I think I had the most clothes. Edward was right they sure did buy all the clothes I tried on for me.

"Bella we wanted to talk to you about something." Esme said. I put my drink down to look at her.

"Well...umm Edward told us what happened a few nights ago in your room so we wanted to talk to you about sex." Esme said.

"I started to ask Edward about it but he wouldn't tell me anything." I said.

"Well when people talk about it, it's more of the parents telling their children." Esme said. "It's when a man and a women that love each other very much they get together to show how much they love each other."

"That bulge you seen in Edward pants was his penis ready to come out. It's like when animals mate. When they mate it's to reprouduce. When humans does it, it's not only to reproduce but it's also to have fun. Did you guys talk about the reproductive health in biology." Alice said.

"Yeah but the penis was always down not up." I said.

"Well when you and Edward was making out things got carried away and his penis was trying to right it self up, I hope we are explaining this well." Rosalie said.

"More or less dear." Esme smiled. Alice started laughing.

"Maybe we should watch some romance movies back at home for Bella to see what we mean." Alice said.

"That's not a bad idea. Are we finished here?" Esme said. We got up from the table to head out. As I was walking I notice a women and man looking at me. They turned back around to look at something else but I notice when they was looking in the other direction the women spoke in her wrist. Now why whould she do that. Secret service maybe? No that can't be it. Why would secret service agents be in Washington. There wasn't anything on the news that something important was coming so why? I shrugged it off and caught up to the girls.

It was night time when we finally finished all romantic movies and you know what, I was tired of seeing so many sex scenes that it would be hard to get it out of my head.

"Did you understand it Bella?" Esme said.

"Yes and then some. So many naked bodies is just to much, it looks like a lot of work. And why would anybody want to hit it from the back." I said. They bust out laughing.

"That's what men do. They get it anyway they can in any position. Plus it's deeper that way." Rosalie said. I turned to look at her.

"So you and Emmett have done that position before." I said to her.

"That and others. How can you not when I have someone like Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Do all men have the same length?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Ummm we don't know about all men but from all the movies and videos we watched you can see that all men are different. And we try not to compare our men either." Alice said looking in all direction except for me.

"Oh well I just wanted to know. Edward's was hidden so I couldn't tell but I mean the bulge was huge so that has to be saying something." I said looking at my feet. It was quiet for a moment before they bust out laughing again. What's so funny?

"I'm sorry Bella it's just that this whole thing has been funny and embrassing to say the least." Alice said. I frown my eyebrows.

"I mean it's not funny that you didn't know anything about this stuff but having to try to explain it, watch movies and videos, then sit here to try to compare men it's just to much. We hope that you have better understanding about sex." Rosalie said. I understand enough.

"I understand it enough that hopefully I don't have to see any more videos in my life. I mean did they have to go so fast and hard." I said. "I mean with all those men how do they even walk or feel anything down there."

"Well I'm sure some are more gentle. I mean you seen all those romance movies. That was love." Esme said.

"The videos are more not loving someone just getting it on." Alice said. I nodded my head at the same time the men came back in the house.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Carlisle said walking over to Esme.

"Yes we did dear, we was just finishing up with girl chat." Esme said.

"Bella are you hungry?" Edward asked me. I shook my head no.

"I missed you today why don't we go up to my room and spend some time alone." He said. I looked at him wide eyed before jumping off the floor.

"You know it's getting late and Charlie must be worried, so why don't we take a rain check on being alone in your room. I mean you can come by later on tonight." I said. I looked at the girls who had their mouths cover with their hands.

"Ok, sure no problem." Edward said confused.

"All of your bags are in the car already." Alice said.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later yes." I said walking to the front door. Edward walked behind me. We got into the car and Edward drove out of the driveway.

"What was that all about back there?" Edward said.

"I watched too many movies and videos on sex then you asked if we could go to your room for alone time. Edward I love when we make out but I don't want to get too carried away. I mean I saw so many position that I think I just want the rest of my night to be uneventful." I said to him.

"I wasn't going to let it get that far Bella. I have control of myself...now." He said.

"Alright, I'll just make sure I don't take off my clothes to give you any ideas." I said to him. We pulled into my driveway and Edward helped me with the bags. When we was finished I went back down stairs to walk Edward to the door.

"Would I be seeing you later on tonight in my room?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. There's something I have to do at the house tonight and tomorrow." He said to me.

"Ok then..well good night." I said to him.

"Good night love." He said back. I closed the door and looked out the window to watch him get into his car driving away.


	10. Chapter 10

You're Leaving

 _I thought my dreams couldn't get any weirder, now I'm in the woods somewhere with old wood houses, a lake, and trees everywhere. I was standing in the middle of two houses when someone came walking out of one of them. Holy shit it's my mother. I walked up to her._

 _"Mom." I said but she didn't hear me. Duh of course I'm dreaming. She walked up to a man with shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, tall. He's good looking._

 _"Jackson we need to get the wolves out of here. Lucian's men are coming." She said._

 _"We can take them out Hayley, we shouldn't run." He said to her._

 _Five of our people are dead Jackson. I don't want to lose any more." She said back. A little girl ran out of the same house my mom just came out of._

 _"Mommy, Mommy, bad people are coming now." She said. I looked at the little girl. she had the same necklace as me. So this must be a memory of me when I was little. Hayley picked her up._

 _"How long do we have?" she asked her. People started to form a circle._

 _"Not long but I can create a an invisible shield around everyone to think that we are gone." she said._

 _"Invisible shield how will that work." Jackson asked._

 _"It's like a big blanket that will go over everyone making us invisible to the outside world. When the bad people come they won't be able to see us. It also protects us from witches and vampires." she said._

 _"That's great honey could you go ahead and do it." Hayley asked._

 _"I already done it when everyone formed around us. Now nobody move or you will go out of the shield." she yelled. Everyone came closer together when trucks came revealing men with guns. They looked around the place._

 _"Can they hear us." Jackson said._

 _"No they can't hear us but that doesn't mean to attack. Those guns are filled with silver bullets." she said. The men looked around some more before they started to head off to different directions._

 _"What do we do now?" Someone said. The little girl didn't say anything until I heard screaming coming from the woods. Everyone was quiet. Another scream and the ground shook. Everyone was scared becasue they didn't know what was going on. The ground stopped shaking then there was silence._

 _"What's going on out there?" Jackson asked._

 _"I'm not sure but it sounds like something got those men." Hayley said. I was looking at the little girl. She didn't say anthing but it looked like she was concentrating on someting. Her eyes were blue and she was smiling._

I woke up to my alarm going off. I hit the button and sat up in bed. That was some dream I had. However it was nice to see my mother but who was Jackson and where was I. I got out of bed to get ready for work. As I was getting ready I decided to call Stefan to see if he knew anything about it.

"Hello Hope." Stefan said.

"Hey Stefan I wanted to know if you remember anybody named Jackson that knew my mother." I said

"I knew of him. He was Hayley's husband." Stefan said. My mom was married, was that my dad. Did I see my dad...hold on Stefan said was.

"What do you mean was her husband. They divoriced." I said.

"No, his heart was ripped out of his chest." Stefan said. Bile rose in my mouth. His heart was ripped out. Someone killed my dad.

"Some one killed my dad." I said. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"He wasn't your dad." Stefan said. What?

"Mom remarried." I said.

"No she didn't remarried. Your mom and dad was never married it was more of a one night stand when they conceived you. Jackson was somebody your mom was suppose to marry for pack purposes." Stefan said. Pack pruposes what's that suppose to mean.

"Who killed him?" I asked.

"One of your father's enemies." He said.

"Why did they kill him if my dad and mom wasn't together?" I said putting my shoes on.

"That is a long story for another time trust me. Your family has a lot of enemies that wants to destory them. Well your dad had more enemies than you could count." Stefan said. I was walking down stairs when I saw Charlie in the kitchen making breafast.

"I had a dream or at least a memory last night where Hayley and Jackson was together along with other people. There was a lake, houses, and trees everywhere." I said.

"You must be talking about the bayou in New Orleans. Of course you know you was born in New Orleans." Stefan said.

"Yeah Damon told me. You think anybody still lives there that could tell me about Haley?" I asked him.

"Don't know that was in the late 80's when that happened. There could still be people living there but they might be in hiding." Stefan said.

"Why are they in hiding?" I asked.

"Well being hunted down can do that to you." He said. Hunted down what on earth is going on.

"Umm I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up. I shook my head in disbelief making my way to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Charlie." I said.

"Good Morning Bella did you sleep well." Charlie said. I sat down at the table helping myself to the pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice that was on the table.

"I slept well. Did you find anything on Hayley Marshall. I know you said you would but that was before the earthquake happened. Was you able to find out anything?" I said.

"With everything going on I didn't have the time to look her up. I promise you today that I will get on that. I'll start with Virginia seeing how you have cousins from there." He said sitting down to help himself with food.

"Then check Louisana." I said.

"Why Louisiana?" Charlie asked.

"I had this dream but I think it may have been a memory and it lead me to New Orleans, Louisana." I said to him.

"I'll check there as well." Charlie said. We chatted a little until it was time for us to go.

Finally everything was done at the store so it can reopen again. I don't know what I'm happy about, we finished cleaning or it can open again. Eric and Kim is going on strong so he hasn't talked to me as much which I was thankful for. The door opened letting us know customers are in the store. I went back to stocking shelves when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Jacob, how are you?" I said with a smile. He grown since the last time I seen him. Has he been working out.

"It's been good, how are you?" He said.

"It's been going. Sorry I haven't visitied you in a while I just been busy. How are things at the reservation, was there any damage." I said.

"Not a lot of damage just trees in the streets and in houses. My house stood tall through all of that. I've been busy helping out around the reservation to make sure everything is ok." He said.

"Are you and that Edward kid still going out?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah we are, why?" I asked.

"No reason, my dad wanted to know." He said. I rolled my eyes. I think it's nobody business if me and Edward are dating.

"So what brings you by the store. Are you and your dad going camping?" I asked him to change the subject.

"No, I just came by to see you." Jacob said. I nodded my head as I was finishing up with the shelf I was on.

"How about you come by later on and we can hang out." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Sure, I'll see you later then." He said walking down the aisle. I nodded my head going back to restocking shelves.

 _E_ _dward's POV_

 _I wished today wasn't the day that we leave but we have to. You can feel it in the air the sadness everyone had because we are leaving Bella behind. I know it's for the best so she wouldn't get hurt by my kind but it's not the only thing after her. How do I leave her behind knowing that she is in danger. Sure there's Damon here to see to her safety but dammit that's my job. She's belongs with me so I should be the one making sure she's safe. My family decided to stay in Alaska close by to our cousins. He already told the hospital that an opportunity came up there and that he had to leave as soon as possible. My room was almost empty when Alice came in._

 _"Could I at least say goodbye to her." Alice said._

 _"That wouldn't be a good idea. You would never want to leave. I'll just tell her that we will keep in touch." I said sternly._

 _"How could we leave her here after knowing what we know about her. She's still danger with Latnok coming after her. I mean we haven't heard or seen anything happen yet but it will in time. She will be vulnerable." Alice said._

 _"Damon's here to see that will not happen. Look Alice you know just as I do that we can't stay here any longer. The towns people will talk and once they start talking then that's it for us." I said. I went back to packing._

 _"I'm going to miss her." Alice said._

 _"So will I but it doesn't mean we can't keep in touch. There's skype and video call so we can still talk to Bella. We won't forget her." I said. My room was finished and so was the rest of the house. I went down stairs to find everyone there._

 _"Majority of our things is already in Alaska. Everyone else would be heading there now, while Edward stay behind to talk to Bella." Carlisle said. We nodded our head in agreement._

 _"Give Bella our love ok." Esme said with a frown on her face._

 _"I will." I said. They rushed out the door leaving me to stand there alone._

Came home to see Jacob sitting on the porch. We walked in together to find a movie we both can watch. I went into the kitchen to make popcorn. My phone rung and I saw Edward name pop up.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Hey nothing much but I was wondering if I could come over later on today." He said.

"Yeah sure, Jacob is over here now so you can come over later on tonight if that's ok with you." I said. I took the popcorn out of the microwave placing it in a large bowl.

"Yeah of course that's fine. I have to talk to you about something." He told me.

"Alright then I will see you later." I said hanging up the phone. I wonder what he has to say to me. I went back to the living room to see Jacob had picked Spectre the new James Bond movie. We settled in to watch the movie.

Two hours later the movie was over and it was time for Jacob to go home. Charlie came in not soon after with pizza in his hands so we sat down eating pizza in the living room.

"So did you find anything on Hayley." I asked.

"Actually I did find something. I found out she was married a long time away to a guy named Jackson but he died under mysterious circumstances." Charlie said. I knew that already by Stefan.

"I also looked at known addresses but was only able to find one in the French Quaters in New Orleans. I don't know if she still lives there are not." Charlie said. That's great news, I'm one step closer to finding my mom.

"That's great you was able to find that out about her." I said to him.

"Yeah but the address is old so I don't know how much you would get out of it. There was no number I could call." Charlie said.

"Well there must be people in the French Quarters that know something about her." I said. At that point the door bell rung so I went to answer it. Edward was standing on the porch.

"Hey I was just talking to Charlie and having pizza. Would you like to join us for a conversation." I said to him. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

"No but I really need to talk to you. Could we stand on the porch?" He asked. I nodded my head. I'm getting a terrible feeling about this.

"Charlie, it's Edward we're just going to be right on the porch talking ok." I said to him.

"Sure that's fine." Charlie said. I walked out onto the porch to see Edward sitting on the railing.

"What's going on?" I said moving close to him.

"We're moving." Edward said. Moving where?

"Me and my family are moving to Alaska. People at the hospital are noticing that Carlisle is young for his age so to stop the talking we are moving away from Washington." Edward said.

"For how long?" I asked him.

"Forever Bella we're not coming back." Edward said. I didn't see this coming, not at all.

"That means I won't see you again would I." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"That's correct but we can still talk to each other on the phone and on the computer. Video calls things like that but none of us is coming back anytime soon." Edward said. Alice didn't even say goodbye.

"Why haven't anybody else came to say goodbye?" I said. Tears were falling down my cheeks now. He wiped my tears away.

"How could you leave me here alone?" I said to him.

"You're not alone Bella, you have Charlie and as much as I hate to say it Damon as well. This is not the end Bella. Once you graduate from high school we could go to college together." Edward said.

"That's too far away." I said. He laughed a little.

"No it's not. When school starts back you will be a senior. You only have this year that's all." He said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight. Everyone else is gone. I stayed behind to say my goodbyes. Esme sends her love." He told me. That still wasn't very helpful, I would have been happy if they all came by.

"But why tell me now that you are leaving. How long have you known you would be moving?" I asked him.

"I knew the whole summer. I didn't want to worry you about it. I wanted to enjoy our time together without having to worry about time." Edward said. He moved closer to me until our foreheads were touching.

"When does your plane leave?" I said.

"I'm driving up there. I'm leaving as soon as we say our goodbyes." He said.

"I hate goodbyes. Can we just say see you later." I said to him. My eye sight was blurry due to the tears.

"Then see you later." Edward said planting a kiss on my lips. He pulled me in closer to his body. All to soon I felt the wind blow in my face. I opened my eyes to see Edward was gone in his place was a red rose. I picked it up and looked out over the porch not seeing anything. I went back inside to see Charlie was watching tv.

"I'm heading off to bed now Charlie. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said with tears still in my eyes.

"What's the matter Bella, did you guys get into a fight?" Charlie asked.

"No, he came to tell me that he was moving to another state." I said still not looking at Charlie.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. Will you guys still keep in touch?" He said.

"Yeah, we'll still keep in touch." I said walking up the stairs not saying anything. I closed my door and put the rose on my bedside table. I let the tears fall this time hard. I never knew loving a person so much would be hard when hearing you are not going to be in the same state as him. Of course we will talk over the phone but I would never get to touch him again or kiss him. I won't be able to go shopping with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme again or play around with Emmett. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Hope's POV

I woke up at 1am still in the clothes I had on from yesterday. Charlie was snoring in the other room. Who knew when finding your mate then having him leave you was heart breaking. It feels like a part of me is gone. For centuries I never had to worry about it because majority of it I was a child but still. I stretched my limbs when I got up. I need something to do to keep my mind off of Edward. I looked through my phone to see what was opened at this time. I found a club on line called Midnight Blue that stays open til 7pm. This looks fun I decided to call Katherine.

"Hello Hope what's wrong?" she said sleeply.

"Edward moved so I want to have some fun. There is a club in Port Angeles that's open. What to party." I said.

"Yeah I'll go. Should I bring Stefan with us." she asked.

"No leave him home it's just be us girls. Come pick me up in 30 minutes." I said hanging up. What to wear, what to wear, what to wear. Then I remembered the dress and shoes Katherine gave me for my birthday. If that doesn't turn heads I don't know what will.

Me and Katherine made it to the club where there was a line of people waiting to get in. Two big guys were guarding the entrance to the club. We got out the car.

"Looks like a long line to get in." Katherine said.

"Don't worry Katherine we don't have to wait in line." I said. I started to walk to the guys. I had both of their attention, good to know. I walked up to the one that was guarding the door.

"Hello there, why don't you be a doll and let us in. Me and my girl just wants a good time." I said. He moved out of the way opening the door for us. We walked it.

"Stop right here." I said. I looked at the crowd to focus on my illusion ability so in their mind they won't see anything strange happening just making them dance until the night ends.

"Aliright anything we do here, nobody would be able to see. Tonight no one will see us or remember us." I said. Katherine looked at me.

"It's you you're back." she said. I nodded my head then went off into the crowd. The music was loud and thumbing in the club and there was bodies everywhere dancing on each other. There was a couple in the corner making out and a group of girls dancing with each other. I made it to the bar.

"What is your choice of poison." The bar tender said.

"Tequila Sunrise." I said. He nodded his head and started fixing the drink. I looked around. The place was crowded and I saw a guy looking directly at me. I turned back around and took my drink and took a sip. I turned back around and the guy that was looking at me was making his way towards me. He wasn't bad looking just a little cocky. He was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes, lean. His thoughts were sleezy and how bad he wanted me to come out of my dress tonight. He thinks he's so lucky but the jokes on him.

"I never seen you here before." He said to me. I looked him up and down. The pain in my throat was feeling a lot worse since I came in.

"First time I ever been here." I said seductively.

"What to dance?" He asked me. He held out his hand. I finished my drink and put the glass on the counter. I put my hand in his and he pulled me to the dance floor. An upbeat tempo started playing and we started dancing. He was grinding all on me and I did the same to him. He turned me around and brushed his lips on my neck. Some one is feeling handsy his hands traveled down my back and grabbed my ass. Typical, they always go to that area.

"You look mighty sexy in this dress of yours." He said. I was wearing a tight neckline bodycon black dress that crossed at the neck and louboutin black heels. I smiled at the guy.

"Why don't we go somewhere private." He said. He took my hand and we went down a long hallway that was empty and he opened a door that went to a broom closet. He closed the door and turn on the light bulb. He started kissing me and feeling me up. I was close to his neck and could smell the blood. My teeth came out oh he smells so good. The more he keeped kissing my neck, the more dizzy I became because of his scent. I couldn't take it any more and sunked my teeth into his neck. The blood rushed into my mouth and tasted sweet but a bit bitter with the alcohol in his system. I pulled away from his neck to look at him. Before I he could scream I covered his mouth with my hands.

"You will not scream." I compelled him. I went back to his neck to drink more. I could tell his life force was leaving him so I stopped drinking his blood. He was unconscious on the floor.

"Invisique." I said cloaking him so no one would find him. I headed back out into the crowd to find Katherine. She was sitting next to a boy that was feeling her thigh.

"I see someone having fun." she said looking at me. I was wiping blood off my lip.

"Of course, it's been a very long time since I have done that. I'm just getting started, so tell me does this cute guy here have a friend." I said bending over the table. I gave him my most dazzling smile.

"Yeah he's right here." He pointed next to a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He was cute but he couldn't match up to Edward. Why am I thinking about him, he left me. I grabbed the guy's hand to walking to the dance floor. We danced for a bit before he decided he wanted to take me somewhere private. I guided him to the broom closet where I left my first victim. We started kissing but this one was bold. He picked me up so I could straddle his waist while his hand went up my dress to squeeze my breast. This guys hands felt uncomfortable to me so I quickly sunk my teeth into his neck. His arms wasn't holding me as tightly so when I was finished I put my feet on the floor to let his body slide to the floor.

"Invisique." I said hiding him as well. I looked down at my self to see blood staining the dress. Well good thing no one is going to remember tonight or see me. I walked out to the dance again.

"Get your car and drive it around back." I told Katherine. She got up and left. As soon as I seen her car I picked up the two men that I drunk from and threw them into the truck. I went back inside to get paper towels to wipe the blood off their neck. Then I used a healing spell to heal the bite marks on their necks. I got in the car.

"We'll dump them at the hospital." I told her. She drove without saying a word.

When we made it to the hospital I looked to see if there was anybody around. With the cloaking spell still in place I dragged both men to the hospital entrance sitting them up on the wall. Who ever comes walking out the hospital would think they collapsed from being drunk since the smell of alcohol is on their breath. I walked back to the car.

"We still have time before Charlie wakes up for the day, do you want to go somewhere else." Katherine said.

"No I had my fill for today which should last me for some time, but I do hate the fact that the dress is ruined with blood. It was pretty." I said to her.

"How are you going to explain this when the other part of you wakes up?" Katherine said.

"Well she'll probably freak out because she wouldn't know how it got there. She'll probably run to you and Stefan asking questions. I rather you not say anything. I'm so close to becoming one again so I can't afford it going to waste. I'm showing more and more memories now and she's so close." I said.

"What will happen when you and her become one?" Katherine asked.

"Well I would be stronger of course, I would remember everything and I probably won't be like this." I said waving at myself.

"The Volturi has gotten stronger when they added guards with abilities." she said to me. I gave a humorless laugh.

"Let them get as strong as they can it wouldn't matter. I'm one of the Original vampires even though I was born into the family, but I did create the sire line that created the Volturi. My descendants are not stronger than me. None of them can compare to me." I said to her.

"Well what would you do when people side with the Volturi?" she asked.

"A few days ago the Cullens told Bella the story of the Mikaelsons, he mention that there are still other vampires that did not forget about my father or the story that sounded me. There are still vampires out there that would go against the Volturi. Why side with the losing team?" I said.

I made it back home but decided to go through the window instead of the front door. It was 5 in the morning. I took my shoes off got into bed and went to sleep.

I woke up breathing hard and sweaty. That dream felt so real but I couldn't be in a club at that time of night. I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. The light was bright for my eyes so I squinted them so they could adjust to the brightness. I used the bathroom and went to wash my hands. I saw myself in the mirror and froze. My eyes were gold and my hair was all over the that's not what terrified me. My clothes was covered and so was my face. There was blood...everywhere. Where did all of this blood come from? Why was I even wearing the dress I got for my birthday? This doesn't make any sense what so ever. The dream couldn't have been real. I mean I couldn't have hurt those men. I quickly took off the dress hopped in the shower to get the blood off of me. When I got out of the shower I took the dress back in my room but I notice there was blood on the sheets too. I quicly jumble the dress and sheets together so I could take them downstairs into the washing machine. Thank goodness it's the weekend and I was off. I put on blue Annabel mid rise five pocket ripped skinny jeans, a black crossover crop top, and black multi strap heels all courtesy of Alice. I picked up the dirty dress and sheet and headed towards the washing machine before Charlie wakes up. I went into the kitchen to start breakfast for the both of us.

"Good Morning Bella sleep well." Charlie said.

"Yeah I did." I said even though I wasn't quite sure if I slept at all.

"Breakfast smells good." He said. I put bacon, eggs, potatoes, and french toast on the table. We dug in to breakfast with no talk between us only silence. I could hear the washing machine going. I hope I didn't ruin the dress, I didn't stop to see if it could go into the wash. Well if it gets ruined oh well.

"Washing something Bella." Charlie said.

"Yeah just a few things that were dirty. I didn't want them to get mixed in with our other clothes." I said. We finished our breakfast and together we washed and put away the dishes.

"Any plans today." I asked him.

"I'm going to the station for a little while to see if I can find anything else on your mother then I'm going on the reservation to Billy's house." Charlie said. "You."

"I'm going to visit Stefan and Katherine today." I said to him. They could probably tell me something. Charlie left the kitchen to get ready while I waited for the washing machine to finish so I could put the sheets in the dryer.

I knocked on the door to Stefan and Katherine house. Katherine opened the door.

"Hello Hope." She said moving to the side to let my in. I walked to the living room.

"There is something wrong with me. I woke up this morning to find blood everywhere and I was wearing the dress you gave me for my birthday. I don't know how to explain but I don't remember ever going out last night." I said. Stefan came into the living room standing beside Katherine.

"You went out last night." He said.

"I don't know, maybe, no, I don't know. I thought it was a dream I was having it felt so real but at the same time it felt like I wasn't in control of my body." I told them. "Well in the dream you was there too."

"Maybe it was a memory from your past." Katherine said. No that can't be right I woke up in the dress.

"No Katherine there's no way I would have the same dress on." I said to her.

"Maybe you was sleep walking and you put the dress on." Stefan said. That still doesn't make any sence. I shook my head.

"I..I...I don't know if that's possible. I mean sure it's possible to sleep walk but why would I put on a dress. If I was sleep walking I would have been walking somewhere out the house. Who knows what would have happen to me." I said.

"I thought Edward would be watching you." Stefan said. I turned to look at him. For some reason I felt a little angry I just didn't know why.

"Edward and his family moved to Alaska." I said rolling my eyes. Alaska really, I guess because the sun doesn't shine as much but really it's cold up there.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stefan said. I looked at him again.

"Hope your eyes are blue." Katherine said.

"I wonder why." I said irritaited. Really where is all this anger coming from.

"Thirsty." Stefan said.

"Surprisingly no. I guess dreaming about ripping two guys throats out does wonders." I said. Dark clouds were forming outside. Is a storm coming?

"What do you want to do today?" Katherine asked.

"There's probably not much to do today. There's a storm coming... actually yeah I do want to go somewhere. Let's go to the Cullens house. I want to see if they actually cleared the place." I said walking to the door. I looked back to see Stefan and Katherine just standing there.

"Are you two coming or what. My truck is to slow to take us there as quickly so one of you is driving isn't that right Stefan since you already been there." I said angrily. The anger I was feeling seem to grow even bigger. I hopped in the backseat while Stefan and Katherine was in the front.

The house seemed empty and lifeless. I couldn't tell if there was movement in the house but it just had the feeling of emptiness. I got out of the car to head towards the front door. I turn the knob which the door open easily. I see no one locks their door. Stefan and Katherine was behind me. I went in to see nothing in the foyer so I made my way to the living room which was bare as well. The lights were off but natural light was able to give it a dim lighting in this place.

"I'll look up stairs." Stefan said. He climb the stairs leaving me and katherine to walk through the rest of the house.

"You think this house has a basement." Katherine said.

"Not sure I never seen a door." I told her. She started knocking on the walls to see if she can find any openings in the walls. I walked in the kitchen. Just like the living room, foyer, and dinning the kitchen was bare as well. They clean house real quick. Out the windows the clouds were still dark and lightning struck. As I was looking out the window I felt a presence behind me but for some reason I knew it wasn't Katherine or Stefan behind me. I turned around.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

We Meet Again

Standing there is none other than Laurent. His eyes are darker not the color red they usually are, he had no shirt on just a jacket and pants.

"Hello Bella we meet again." He said.

"Why are you here Laurent. I thought you was far away from Forks?" I said to him folding my arms over my chest. Now I have to deal with Laurent all by myself. Katherine and Stefan was somewhere in the house.

"I was passing by. I wanted to see if the Cullen family was still around but I see they are no longer here. Victoria wanted to know if you were still under their protection." Laurent said. I was wondering what happened to Victoria.

"Well as you can see with your own eyes that they are not here so there is no reason for you to be here." I said to him. Normally I would be afraid to be alone with a vampire but for some strange reason I felt a new wave of confidence and boldness.

"I'm here so that I can tell Victoria that you are no longer protected by the Cullens. You see she want's revenge for the death of James so she wants you dead. An eye for an eye." Laurent said.

"Well I hate to burst her bubble but killing me is not going to be that easy." I said to him. Just then Katherine and Stefan came into the kitchen.

"Hello Laurent nice to see you again." Katherine said. They met before? When? Where?

"Hello to you too Katherine. Few days after you left I faught my way out of your little compulsion you had on me. So I guess you are a lot older than me." Laurent said. Why would Katherine compel him.

"I see, well if you are done here I suggest you get going." Katherine said.

"I actually wanted to stay for a bit. You see I'm very thirsty and Bella here is in the wrong place at the wrong time however her blood is not that appealing anymore. I wonder why?" Laurent said.

"I thought I told you she is protected under the Mikaelson family." Katherine said. Protected by the family. Aren't I in the family.

"From my understanding the Mikaelsons has been gone for some time now. Nobody has seen them in centuries. So how can she be protected by them if she doesn't even know where she came from." Laurent said.

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that she can't be touch so unless you don't want to die today I suggest you run along." Stefan said walking to face Laurent. Laurent laughed.

"You are so funny, you think you can fight me I'm probably older than you." Laurent said.

"Maybe but you won't win, you see the Mikaelson family may not be around but one of them is." Stefan said. I pulled on Stefan's shirt. _What are you doing?_ I mouth out.

"Like I said no Mikaelson is here." Laurent said.

"On the contrary Laurent there is a Mikaelson here. Niklaus's daughter." Katherine said. Laurent went from having a smile on his face to one of surprise.

"No one has seen her in centuries. Everyone thought she died." Laurent said taking a step back.

"Oh no, she's not dead, just hidden away from everyone." Stefan said.

"This is great news every vampire would be excited to know that she's alive and well. I wonder what the Volturi might think." Laurent said. I hope they never find out. From the history I was told they will kill her if they found out she was alive. But I am interested to know where she is. I know I'm a Mikaelson but which one. The one Dehlia took or the child.

"You will do no such thing because we don't live under the laws of the Volturi. As you can see we are a different kind of vampire. We don't sparkle in sunlight." Katherine said.

"That very well may be but if the Volturi knew you two know where the girl is hiding make no mistake they will find a way to get the information out of you." Laurent said.

"Are you afraid of the Volturi Laurent, you follow their laws. Do you think if you went to the Volturi with this information that they will reward you. I mean they would have to catch us first but we won't go willingly. Or would you rather be on the side of the winning team because when she comes back all hell will break loose. And her first target will be the Volturi, they don't have enough power to stop her." Stefan said. Laurent look like he was thinking hard about this one.

"Are you sure she will be returning?" Laurent said.

"We are positive that she will return." Stefan said. I hope she's nice but the Mikaelsons have been known to cause destruction. Laurent nodded his head.

"Fine I will tell Victoria that Bella here is no longer protected by the Cullen family. When I do that she will come back to kill her. I won't say anything about the Mikaelson because I don't want any part of her plans. I already found my happiness but it will take some time to get used to the diet her coven has. They don't drink from humans only animals so I'm having a rough time getting on the diet.

"So you're cheating." I said to him. He looked down at the floor. "Laurent I may not know how hard it is to go from one diet to another one but if you really found your happiness I hope it is enough to withstand the desire for human blood. Sure it may take a while but with the right person you will be able to stop it."

"Sure it will take a while, will your mate forgive you." Katherine said.

"Eventually she will. She had a hard time dealing with it when she was turned. The Cullen cousins are an interesting coven. Wait did he say the Cullen's cousins.

"Where do these cousins live?" I asked Laurent.

"Alaska." Laurent said. I wonder if Edward is going to stay with his cousins.

"Well if you all would excuse me, I will take my leave." Laurent said and just like that he was gone. Stefan and Katherine turned back towards me.

"Who am I?" I asked them.

"What do you mean?" Katherine said.

"Am I the child Mikael and Esther lost or Niklaus Mikaelson daughter." I said looking at both of them. Stefan and Katherine looked at each other.

"You're Niklaus's daughter." Stefan said. Three words I never thought I would hear.

I was home doing laundry trying not to think about what Stefan said to me. I'm Niklaus daughter. I'm the daughter of a hybrid, what! Then what is my mother. There was a knock on the door. When I opened it there was the man and women from the mall.

"Umm hello." I said. The man took out a gun and shot me with a dart. I started to feel dizzy and the last thing I saw was the women getting a rope from behind her back before I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a van on the floor laying on my side. My feet were tied together so I couldn't move.

"Who are you?" I said to the women that was in the back with me.

"We're taking you back subject 781228xx." The women said. Shit Latnok I forgot all about them. Come on think you need to get out of here. I tried moving my arms but the rope was to tight. Ok Hope you can do this. Huh I never consider calling myself Hope but hey if I'm all that powerful I should be able to do something.

"We're almost there. Latnok would reward us for getting her back." The man said. I am not going back to that place ever. I don't feel like getting poke and proded. I concentrated really hard to gain control of the van. I pictured the van accelerating and the man losing control of the steering wheel. Just then the van jerked to the side.

"Jack what are you doing be careful." The women said.

"It's not me the van seems like it has a mind of its own." Jack said. The van made a sudden jerk then it toppled over the side rolling over five times before I was knocked unconsious.

When I finally woke up I was still tied up but the other two were knocked out or dead I didn't know. I tried to get a handle on the ropes to see if I could get myself out of it. After a few more tugs I was able to untie it then my legs. I opened the back door of the van to see trees all around me. My body hurt everywhere but I was glad to be alive. I made my way to the road. I looked in both directions trying to figure out where I was. I started to walk left when I heard a twig snap beside me in the woods. I looked to see what it was when I saw something big and furry run by. In a state of panic I tried to run but it was more of a hop seeing that my leg was hurt. I didn't make it too far when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Not so fast girl." Jack said. I elbowed him in the stomach then turn to punch him in the face. He went down so I tried running agin but he caught up to be pushing me to the ground. I used me two legs to kick him off me over my head. He fell with a grunt sound. I stood up when he stood up. He tried punching me but I was blocking all of his punches. I spin kicked him on the side of his head but he didn't fall. He punched me in my face but it wasn't enough for me to lose my footing. I threw punches and kicks at him until I was backing him up to a tree that had a broken branch sicking out. One final kick in the chest made him hit the tree and the branch went through his chest. I gasp in terror when I saw what I've done. The man head lowered and he wasn't moving. I went up to him to check his pulse. There was none. I still had my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I did it. I killed someone but it was by accident I didn't want to kill him. I backed away from him running back to the van. When I was near the van I looked in to see the women still there. I went over to her to check for a pulse. She had none as well so she died in the crash that I caused. I moved away from her terrified as well. Tears were falling down my face at the moment because I just killed two people. I was breathing really fast and I was alone in the woods with two dead bodies. I went back outside to breath in fresh air. I have to firgure out what to do. I don't have my phone on me so I can't call Stefan or Katherine or Damon and there is a possiblity of a big furry animal running in the woods. I looked down at myself to see that I was covered in scratches that was healing quickly. I went back into the van to see if the women had a cell phone on her which luck would have it she was carrying a cell phone. Good thing I have photo graphic memory so I remembered Stefan's number.

"Hello." Stefan said.

"Stefan, Stefan please help me." I said in panic.

"Hope where are you?" Stefan said.

"I don't know, I was grabbed from my home by two of Latnok people. They're dead." I said.

"How did they die?" Stefan said.

"Could you please just come help me. I'm in the woods somewhere, I can see a road up ahead but no signs that tell me where I am." I said to him.

"Could you try walking some place to find a gas station or someone that can tell you where you are." He said.

"I can try. I have one of their phones so I'll keep it with me." I said to him.

"Ok good, call me when you know where you are so I can come get you." He told me.

"What about the bodies?" I said.

"Once we know where you are we can back track to find them." Stefan said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon." I said hanging up. I started walking back up the road. I looked in each direction and decided to try going left again. I hope I find someone or a gas station soon.

I finally made it to a gas station that didn't have too many customers. There was a guy pumping gas so I decided to ask him.

"Hello, excuse me I was wondering if you could help me." I said. He looked up at me.

"Are you alright miss, you don't look so good." He said to me.

"I'm fine I just wanted to know where I am?" I said to him.

"You're in Tenino." He said to me. What the hell is a Tenino?

"So I'm not in Washington anymore." I said.

"No you're still in Washington, just in a small town named Tenino." He said.

"How far is Forks from here?" I asked him.

"Three hours from here." He said. Three hours, I was out for three hours.

"Is there somebody I could call for you?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Thanks but I have a cell phone on me." I said to him turning away from him. I quickly dailed Stefan's number.

"I'm in Tenino." I told him.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"Three hours away from Forks. I'm at a gas station called Big Mike's gas station." I said.

"Ok stay there; me, Katherine, and Damon is coming to get you." He said.

"Please hurry." I said.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _Damon and Katherine was sitting in the living room glaring at each other when I came in._

 _"Hope's in troube, two of Latnok's people grabbed her from her house. She's in Tenino at Big Mike's gas station." I said._

 _"Did she get away from them?" Katherine asked following me out of the house._

 _"They're dead." I said._

 _"Did she say how they died?" Damon said._

 _"No but she sounded scared, so I suggest we hurry." I said starting the car and speeding out the driveway. Three hours later we made it to the gas station she said she was waiting. She came walking out the door when she saw us. She didn't look so good._

 _"I'm glad you guys were able to find the place." she said._

 _"Where are the bodies?" Damon asked. Hope was getting into the car._

 _"Just a few miles away down the road. The van rolled a few times into the woods." she said. I drove the way she pointed. She told us to stop when she saw the place she came from. We got out the car and followed her to the van. There was a man impaled on a tree branch five feet away form the van._

 _"How did he get impaled on the tree?" Damon said._

 _"I was fighting him when I kicked him into the tree. I didn't mean to do it I just wanted to knock him out." she said. Well that's not good. I looked at Damon he had the exact same expression on his face._

 _"The women is in the van, she's dead too." Hope said._

 _"How did she die?" Katherine asked._

 _"Well I took control of the van with my mind making it turn over and rolling a few times. She died in the crash." Hope said holding herself. Tears wer falling down her cheeks. Katherine went over to hold her. She killed two humans in one day, nope not good at all. The full moon is in two days which means her werewolf gene will activiate. The serum won't be able to fix this._

 _"Stefan lets go ahead and take care of the bodies. We can hide the van until we come back to get it. We need to get her out of here before somebody drives by and see this." Damon said. We started working on wrapping the bodies up and putting them in the trunk. Katherine was in the back seat with Hope still holding her. We covered the van with tree branches, leaves, and boulders to hide it. We got back in the car driving back to Forks. Hope didn't say much in the car, I mean why would she she just killed two people. The car ride was quiet for a minute until I heard Hope breathing hard and her eyes were wide with terror._

 _"I remember something in the Mikaelson story. Niklaus was part vampire and werewolf. He didn't activate the gene until he killed a human. Since I'm his daughter wouldn't that make me part werewolf too." She said. I looked at Damon who was looking out the window._

 _"You want me to tell her or you." I said to him. He sighed._

 _"Hope your mother is a werewolf, so because of your mother and your father being half werewolf you do have the werewolf gene. By killing those people accidentally, on the night of a full moom your werewolf gene will activate. You won't turn into a full werewolf but you will have the characteristic of one." Damon said. Hope broke down crying._

 _"No, no, no I don't want it. I don't want to turn into a monster. How do I make it stop?" she said through her sobbing._

 _"I'm sorry Hope it can't be undone. The serum won't work anymore because of the gene." Damon said._

 _"This is your fault, if you didn't inject me with the antiserum none of this would be happening. I would have been normal well at least try to be. You could have let it take it's course but no you wanted to speed up the process. You got James to bite me making the antiserum work faster." Hope said. Dark clouds started to form and the wind was picking up._

 _"You want to know what else. None of this would be happening if Edward and his family didn't leave me." She said angerly. It started to pour down rain._

 _"Hope calm down it's going to be ok." Katherine said. Hope turned quickly to look at Katherine._

 _"Calm down, you want me to calm down, if Damon never gotten me out of Latnok I wouldn't be in this mess. If Stefan didn't do what he did I wouldn't be in this position, and now when the full moon rise my werewolf gene is going to activiate, and you Damon is telling me that there is no way to stop it." She said. She leap toward Damon grabbing a hold of his neck._

 _"If you didn't keep secrets from me we wouldn't be in this mess!" She screamed._

 _"Damon glove compartment." I said. He opened it to see a needle which he quickly injected Hope. She fell back into the seat unconscious._

 _"What's in the needle?" He asked me._

 _"Vervain." I told him._

 _"That came in handy." He said. I nodded my head. I turned the radio on to fitfty music and continued the rest of the way to Forks._

 _Edward's POV_

 _It's just been a few days since I left Bella and it has been the worst days of my life. Alice had a vision of Victoria going to Forks to find Bella so I decided to do some tracking for myself and find Victoria before she get's anywhere near Bella. My family called me a few times asking me when will I be in Alaska but I always tell them that I'm trying to track Victoria so I wasn't sure. Now everytime they call I just let it go to voice mail. A few days in and I haven't been successful. The last time I finally got a location on Victoria was in California but it grew cold after that. I was making my way back to the hotel I was staying at when I got another call. As always its from Alice. Should I answer it or not. If I don't she will keep calling and calling until I do so...alright I'll answer it._

 _"What Alice?" I said._

 _"Two people grabbed Bella from her house." She said. I stopped in my tracks. I thought Damon was suppose to look after her, where was he, is she hurt please don't let her be hurt._

 _"Edward she's ok I saw a vision of Damon and Stefan helping her." Alice said. I exhaled. Good she's safe, although I thought my brothers ran Stefan out of town. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave Bella alone._

 _"Anything else you saw." I said to her._

 _"The two people that grabbed her are dead. A woman died in a car crash with the van flipped over and the other was a man who was impaled by a tree branch when he was fighting Bella." Alice said. She was involved in a car crash. Two people are dead, this does not sound good._

 _"Bella must be terrified, two people are dead. One of them because she was fighting them off. She must not be in bad state of mind right now." I said to her._

 _"I'll keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. When are you coming back to Alaska?" She asked._

 _"I might be coming back soon. The trail I was on ran cold I'm not sure where Victoria went off to." I told her._

 _"Just hurry back ok. Esme is worried about you, we all are." She said hanging up. I'm more worried about Bella than my safety. Looks like Latnok is making their move. I wish I could be there to protect her but that would cause problems for us if humans found out we exist. Bella please be safe._

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was back in Stefan's house. What was in that needle Damon stuck me with. I got up from the bed making my way down stiars to see nobody in the living room so I went toward the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleep well." Katherine said. It's morning, I was asleep the whole night.

"Don't worry about Charlie I called to tell him that you came down with a stomach virus so you would be staying with us for the night." Stefan said. How thoughtful of them.

"What was in that needle?" I asked Damon.

"Vervain, a purple plant that in liquid form when we ingest it burns us from the inside causing us to be weak." Damon said.

"So you inject me with vervain to weaken me. You could have just knocked me out." I said.

"You was getting angry causing a storm if we were to hit you the storm could have gotten worse." Stefan said putting pancakes on a plate.

"Hungry." He said. I went to sit down at the counter. I loaded my plate up with pancakes and put a ton of syrup on them.

"What's going to happen to me on the full moon?" I asked.

"Well like I said before you won't turn into a wolf exactly. You will show signs of one. Claws, teeth, eyes, strength, stronger sense of smell." Damon said.

"But I'm also part vampire won't that also come out too." I said.

"Yes that will as well. You will be stronger than both species just like your father but stronger." Damon said.

"Could I also be part witch because of my grandmother." I said.

"Yeah you are." Damon said. Well that's just great, I'm the Mikaelson the Volturi wants to kill and possibly the savior to the sire line I created but that still doesn't explain why Latnok wants me so badly. I finished eating breakfast and told them that I was going to go back home. Katherine decided to drive me back.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just found out that I activated the werewolf gene, I'm part witch I already know I was part vampire, and there's a chance I have special abilities. I'm bad ass." I said. I got out of the car and walked inside the house. I locked the door behind me and leaned against it. I took several breath to contain my composure. At this point I'm not sure what I'm suppose to think or feel. A major bombshell just drop in my lap so I had no idea how I'm suppose to deal with this. School would be started soon so I will be going in without a boyfriend, a part of me that will be coming out in just two days and people out to get me. This school year is going to be busy for me and the first step is to find Latnok location. And I might know just where to look...the place Charlie found me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry that updates been slow, I have a lot of things going on which keeps me from updating my story. Hopefully when I get a little down time I would be able to update the story.**

First Day of School

As soon as I sat at a table near the parking lot all my friends came around me asking about Edward.

"Hey normally we see you with Edward, how come you aren't with him." Kim said.

"He moved at the end of summer." I said. They all looked at me.

"Wait, his family moved out of town." Ben said. Didn't I just say that.

"Yes Ben they moved." I said. All of them was looking at me with sad eyes. I knew that Kim and Eric was faking it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was the break up hard to do?" Kim said.

"We didn't break up, we still keep in touch." I said to her.

"Long distance relationships doesn't usually go so well." Kim said looking at her nails. If she's trying to get me to lose my temper it won't work.

"I'm sure we'll work it out. If it doesn't then it doesn't. I'm not getting worked up about it." I said with a smile. Bitch better not mess with me, I'm not in a good mood with everything that happened to me this summer.

"Well hopefully this year would be a good one seeing how its our last year." Angela said. I nodded my head at her. Soon the bell ranged and I headed of to home room. I was sitting there looking at my classes for this semester when my phone vibrated. I looked at the text; _Have a good day at school_ it read from Edward, I smiled. I texted him back saying I will. The bell rung so I got up to go to class.

Today wasn't so bad for my first day of senior year. I had no homework so I got ready for work. I was upstairs when I heard the door bell rang. I stopped what I was doing. Now I know everytime I answer the door it's always someone there that's out to hurt me so I should know better. I slowly went down the stairs. The door bell rung again so I went to the window to see who was outside. I peeked just a little bit through the window and saw that it was somebody I didn't know. He was wearing all black and had an ear piece in his ear. I moved from the window and quickly walked to the back of the house. I closed the door, to figure out my options. I can run away from here and hopefully make it to Stefan's house or I can ask some questions. I took a deep breath. Since I'm a bad ass bitch lets see if I can do this. I closed my eyes taking in my surroundings. I heard the birds chirping in the distance, animals running in the woods, but most importantly I could hear a heart beat that wasn't my own. I open my eyes to see the world around me brighter than before. I move forward following the heartbeat I was listening too. It was coming from inside the house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I know it was him. I made it to the front door to see that it was opened. I looked around to make sure no one was looking before using my speed to go inside the door closing it. I could smell him. His scent was spicy like cinnomon and nutmeg which was coming from my room. Without making any noise I went upstairs to my room. I saw him looking through my books. I stood at my door just watching him. He must have felt my present because he looked at me but before he could draw his gun I held him by the neck and threw him across my room. He hit the wall then rolled on the floor. I was over him in no time before I grabbed him again.

"Hello, what are you doing in my house?" I asked him.

"I was sent here to get you." He said. I'm going to take a guess and say Latnok. They must know that the others didn't come back yet.

"Latnok I persume. So tell me what made you think it was going to be different." I said. In a flash I was down stairs with him throwing him across the living room to land on the couch. He got up real quickly with his gun and shot me. I'm not going to lie it hurt but I felt myself healing from the wound. I picked my head up to look at him. I smiled before I was standing in front of him breaking his hand. He screamed in pain.

"I have a question for you. What does Latnok want with me?" I said coldly.

"What makes you think I will tell you?" He sneered. I smiled at him. I reach for his ear plug to throw it on the floor crushing it under my foot.

"It should be in your best interest to tell me what I want to know. My dad is not here right now, he won't be back for a few about we take a ride." I said before I knocked him out. I reach for my phone to call Stefan.

"Hope how was school?" Stefan said.

"School was great no trouble at all but I have a visitor now as we speak. I just knocked him out after I broke his hand for shooting me. So if you don't mind how about coming over so we can take a ride back to your house." I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine but the man might not be. I'm not hungry right now but I am feeling a little bit torturous right now so hurry up and get over here." I said hanging up the phone. I looked at the man on the floor. This may take a while I should call work.

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell I call to tell you that I will be running late today. Something came up." I said.

"It's no problem Bella, how about you don't come in today. I have enough people working today. I'll give you the day off, how does that sound." she said.

"It's sounds great Mrs. Halliwell, thank you." I told her. We hung up so I dragged the man to the hallway. My phone rung again. I looked to see Edward's name on the screen. I hope my voice doesn't sound different.

"Hey Edward how are you?" I asked.

"It's going Bella I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you too." I said.

"Are you keeping yourself safe?" He asked. If he only knew.

"Yeah I'm keeping myself safe. How is everyone else?" I asked. I heard some ruffling in the background.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett." I said back. "Emmett no stop you can't speak to her." "Why not?" "Cause I'm speaking to her." Edward told him.

"You could put me on speaker if you want Edward that way everyone can hear me." I said.

"How did you know I was talking to Emmett?" Edward asked. Was that a trick question?

"I heard you guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella we were whispering the whole time." Edward said. They were whispering, yeah right they couldn't have unless...

"You and Emmett were whispering. It didn't sound like it." I said. The guy on the floor was moving around.

"The only why for you to hear us is if you are a vampire." Edward said. There was silence on the other end. Uh oh.

"Bella it wasn't long ago from the injection." Carlisle said. I could hear movement in the background. The man in front of me was getting up so I kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying to the other side of the foyer.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Edward dear we didn't finish where we left of earlier." A women purred. Are you serious right now you left me to go to another women. I bet she's a full vampire and beautiful too. My blood began to boil with anger. After he left he not once contacted me but when he does its during school so now that I'm in school he wants to contact me. I was walking back and forth now. There was a knock on the door.

"Edward I'll call you back." I growled hanging up on him. I open the door to see Stefan.

"Took you long enough." I said leaving the door open so he could walk in. The stranger was having a hard time getting up so I picked him up with one hand holding him against the wall.

"We are going to take a ride and hopefully we can get some answers out of you." I said to him.

"Like I said you can torture me all you want I will never talk." He said.

"Well I changed my mind, I'm not going to torture you he is." I said nodding my head toward Stefan.

"Actually I can make this quick for all of us. Hope, Latnok wants you because you took something from them." Stefan said. I turned toward Stefan.

"What do you mean? I didn't take anything from them or at least I don't have anything of theirs." I said.

"It's in your head Hope, they want to abstract it from your brain." He said. I looked at the man. His heart beat was steadily picking up which means that Stefan was on the right path.

"So it's true, you're here to bring me back so they can take it. I don't know about you but I don't want anybody picking my brain for information." I said coldly.

"What do you want to do with him?" Stefan asked.

"Well if he turns up dead then Latnok is going to keep sending people to come for me which doesn't matter I can take care of myself." I said. I let the man go and watch him take a breath.

"You're letting me go." He said. I smiled at him, but the conversation I had with Edward really angered me. There was a women there with his family that I never heard before. However I do remember what Laurent said about being with the Cullen's cousin in Alaska. She could be a cousin but the way she was talking she didn't sound like a cousin.

"I'm not letting you go, Stefan here is going to deal with you. I'm wiping my hands of you." I said to him. I turned to look at Stefan.

"You do whatever you want with him as long as I don't know what." I said. Stefan nodded and picked up the guy. I followed them out the door. Stefan opened up the truck shoving the man in.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with this but I can't have you going back to report what you learned. I know Latnok would keep sending their people but at some point they will give up or I just come to them. When it comes to that they won't like it very much." I said shutting the trunk of the car and turned to look at Stefan.

"What brought this on?" He said waving his hand in my direction.

"I wanted to sneak up on him but I couldn't do that without being this. Then Edward called me but I heard a women voice in the background that didn't belong to his sisters. I remember Laurent saying that he was staying with the Cullen's cousins in Alaska but the women didn't sound like family. She sounded like they were doing something earlier." I said. I ran my hands through my hair.

"So you're angry." Stefan said.

"Yes I'm angry. He left me to go be with someone else. He didn't call me since he left, he doesn't know what I been though since he left with Latnok, two dead people, the full moon coming I just I don't know." I said. I was leaning against the car.

"Well you know you can always turn off your emotions." Stefan said. Turn off my emotions, what does that mean.

"Does does that mean?" I asked.

"It's like a switch in you brain. Think of a switch in your brain that is the power source of your emotions. When the switch is up you feel everything love, hate, sadness, anger, guilt when you picture the switch down it shuts it off and you don't feel anything." He said. Could I do that not feel anything. But it would lead to killing people withou any remorse. Could I do that, would I do that?

"I think it's best that I don't turn that switch off. If I do then alot of people will get hurt or worse killed. I rather have my sanity than no sanity. I'll be fine with the whole Edward thing. I just didn't think it would be so soon that he would find someone else. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusion and it's not some women but his cousin." I said. Stefan nodded then walked to the driver side of the car.

"Alright then call me if you need anything else taken care of." He said getting into the car. I moved out the way to watch the car back up out of the drive and take off. I went back in the house to take a breather before Charlie comes home. Can't have him seeing me like this in my vampire glory. I moved my neck from side to side enjoying the quietness until my door bell ranged. I growled in frustration which was an actual animalistic growl. Ok Bella get it together go see who is at the door. As a walked to the door I started to feel a sense of comfort. Like the person behind the door has something within them that is similar to me but I don't know what it could be. I looked out the window to see it was Jacob. I opened the door smiling at him.

"Hey Jacob what brings you by." I said to him. He smiled at me. Is it just me or did Jacob grow taller and muscular. When did he ever have muscles?

"Hey Bella want to hang out." He asked me. Well lets see do I have anything else to do, no not really.

"Sure why not." I said closing the door behind me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"How about we go to the movies and see Suicide Squad?" He asked. We got into the truck to head toward Port Angeles.

We got our tickets and headed to the room that the movie was going to be playing in. We sat in the back so we could see the screen better.

"We should do this more often." Jacob said.

"As friends right, I'm still dating Edward." I said. He's tried calling a few times but I wouldn't pick up. I don't want to deal with what he wants to tell me.

"Even though he moved you're still dating him. Do you think it would still work out with the long distance relationship." Jacob said. That's the same thing Kim said. I watch a ton of movies where long distance relationships never works out. Just then I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Eric heading towards us. What does he want?

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" He said.

"It's going good Eric. Nothing's changed since school." I said to him. He sat down next to me.

"Um hey I'm Jacob, Bella's friend." Jacob said glaring at Eric. Really Jacob trying to stake your claim. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Eric, also Bella's friend. I didn't know you was coming to see this movie." Eric said. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know I was coming to the movies until Jacob asked me if I wanted to go. Where's Kim?" I asked him. Eric scratched his head.

"She has a stomach virus, so does Angela, and Ben. We all were suppose to come but I found out later after I purchased my ticket that they wasn't coming." He said. Sucks for him. Jacob wanted to say something but the opening credits came on and it was time to be quiet. I tried to put my arm on the armrest but both was taken up by Jacob and Eric. Both had their hand facing upward like they want to hold someone hand. It won't be my hand so I sat with both hands on my lap. During the movie I started to feel warm inside. My hearing was sharp enough to hear everything, and I had the taste for blood. I thought I had my vampire side under control. My sense of smell was highten too so I was able to smell Eric and Jacob since they were close to me. Eric had a earthy smell to him like applewood and grass. Jacob on the other hand smelt like a dog but it wasn't bad. It actually smells really good. What am I saying? I shook my head a little to get the thought out of my head. I tried to enjoy the movie but I was getting uncomfortable just sitting here. I feel like running until I can't run anymore. The air conditioning came on which I thought was great because I was burning up but it wasn't. Everyone in here smelled really good. I zeroed in on the neck of the person in front of me to see a major artery sticking out all nice and plump to sink my teeth into, whoa where did that come from. I got to get out of here.

"Would you guys excuse me for a minute." I said getting up to leave. I made it to the door running outside to get some fresh air. I took a deep breath which seemed to work. Why is this happening? Could it be my werewolf side coming out? The full moon is not until tomorrow so why is it starting early. I went back insid to see Eric running out of the movie into the mens bathroom and Jacob coming up behind him.

"What's going on with Eric?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know, he just said he wasn't feeling well then ran out of the movie. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine just needed fresh air." I said to him. Jacob went to lean on the wall.

"Bella I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can count on me." He said.

"Thanks Jacob that's good to know but you shouldn't have to worry about me I'm fine." I said to him. Eric came out of the bathroom not looking so well.

"Yeah I think I'm coming down with something. I need to go home." He said.

"You think you're coming down with something. We were in the middle of watching a movie when you barged in on our date." Jacob said.

"Wait a minute this was not a date, just two friends hanging out." I said.

"Don't expect us to drive you home, better yet yeah we'll give you a ride..in the trunk." Jacob said charging at him. I stepped inbetween them.

"Just calm down Jacob it's not Eric fault that he's sick." I said looking at Eric.

"Eric could it be the same thing Kim has." I said to him.

"Maybe, I just don't feel to good." Eric said. I turned back to Jacob to see him sweating. I put my hand on his chest.

"Jacob I think you're coming down with something as well. You're hot like you might have a fever." I said to him.

"Something's not right, I got to go." He said leaving me and Eric there watching him go.

"I wonder if he knows I'm the one that brought him here." I said to no one in peticular. Eric ran back to the bathroom. Yeah he's not getting into my truck.

I finally made it home after knowing that Eric was ok driving back home by himself. My phone rung and looking at it I see Alice name on the screen.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Bella, why haven't you been answering Edward's calls?" Alice said.

"Well I've been busy." I said walking upstairs to my bedroom.

"I've been watching you. You went to school then to the movies with Eric and some boy from the reservation." Alice said angrily.

"First of all Eric was already at the movies when me and Jacob got there. Two Jacob invited me to the movies to hang out. And the last time I checked Edward had a lady friend over at his house or wherever you guys are staying so I shouldn't have to explain myself." I said.

"If you would have listen to Edward he would have told you that it was our cousin. They were talking earlier." Alice said.

"She didn't sound like a cousin, she sounded like she wanted something more." I said. I went to the mirror to look at my reflection when I saw my eyes grow yellow. I shook my head and comb my hand through my hair when I accidently scratch myself. I look at my nails to see them sharp and pointy like claws. What the hell?

"Bella are you even listening?" Alice said.

"What, no sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"I said that Edward has been down lately because you won't talk to him. He's here standing next to me." She said.

"Ok put him through." I said walking back and forth.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice. Did you take anymore of ther serum." He asked. If he only knew it doesn't work anymore.

"Yeah I took the serum." I lied.

"Bella I just wanted to tell you that the woman you heard was our cousin Tanya." He said to me.

"Does Tanya always flirt with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I told her countless times that I'm not interested." He said. Sounds like she didn't take the hint.

"Is that werid for her to flirt with you. I mean you're cousins and all." I said.

"Well technically we aren't really cousins we just tell people that but they are the only coven that share our diet so we decide to stick together like a family." He said. Well that explains it. I was feeling hot all of a sudden so I started taking off my clothes.

"How is it up there anyway?" I asked.

"Boring, nothing to really do." He said.

"Really no snowball fights, making snow angels, forts, snowman, you guys are falling off. Well Emmett is falling off." I said.

"Nobody really been up for it." He said.

"What, I would be up for all of that." I said to him. I'm now laying in bed only in my bra and underwear.

"I know you would. Everyone been down lately." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Truthfully, everyone misses you." He said. Didn't see that one coming. I mean I miss everyone to and it would be nice to talk to them about everything that's been goin on.

"I miss everyone too. Do you think Charlie would let me come up there for a week during winter break to spend time with you guys." I said.

"Umm I don't think that would be best. I mean it takes a while to get up here and it's cold up here not much you can do since everything is covered in snow..." He said.

"But I would be up there with you Edward. Why do you not want me to come up there and of course there are things to do up there, I just named a few things." I said sitting up.

"I left to protect you from our kind Bella, what if we get an unplanned visit from the Volturi how would we explain you to them." He said. I throw a pillow across the room.

"Winter break is a long ways from now Edward if the Volturi wanted to make a visit I'm pretty sure Alice would have seen by now. Just face it you don't want to see me. Here I thought we would be able to keep in touch but it seems like all you do is try your hardest not to be with me. Whatever you have for an excuse save it." I said hanging up and throwing my phone on the bed. The nerve of him but that's ok I have too much to deal with now. The full moon is tomorow which means the gene for the werewolf side would activate. I have no one to talk to about this and it's late for me to go out to look for a hidden lab of Latnok. I decided to go to sleep and loss myself in the dream world.

 _I was in a room with two chairs facing each other. Where am I now? The door opened to reveal me stepping inside going over to a chair to sit down._

 _"You know you don't have to stand there." She said. She or rather I was looking at me._

 _"You can see me." I said._

 _"Well of course I can see you, I brought you here." She said. I sat down in the chair facing her._

 _"Who know that I would actually be sitting here talking to myself." I said. She laughed a little which sounded like chime bells ringing. Her eyes were ice blue, hair long and curly, claws, and very sharp teeth._

 _"Why did you bring me here?" I said._

 _"Well I thought we should talk for a bit." She said._

 _"Talk about what." I said._

 _"Well as you know our name is Hope but you haven't been yourself lately, well you won't be yourself a few more times but that's more down the line." She said. What does that mean?_

 _"Remember when you woke up to find yourself covered in blood." She said. I nodded._

 _"That was my fault. You fell asleep and I took over to have some fun." She said._

 _"So you're telling me that I have a split personality." I said._

 _"For right now yes but I'm working on a way where we would be one." She said._

 _"What does that mean?" I asked._

 _"It means that right now we are two different people. I know everything about Latnok, where we come from, and what we are. You only know that you are part vampire, werewolf, and witch but you don't have all of our memories plus you don't know how to use your witch powers yet. Right now you are learning about what you are while I know what we are." She said._

 _"Why don't you tell me what we are to save a whole lot of trouble for me." I said folding my arms over my chest._

 _"I can't tell you right now it defeats the purpose of you learning it all on your own." She said._

 _"Then tell me this will it hurt when the werewolf gene is activated." I said._

 _"It will be painful but like Damon said you won't turn into a werewolf. You would be faster, stronger than both vampire and werewolf, and impossible to kill." She said._

 _"How do I hide it from everyone else?" I asked._

 _"In time you will be able to control it and live your life as normal as possible. I should also tell you that your bite can kill a vampire, which you probably already know when you bit James." She said._

 _"Edward and his family finished off James." I said. She shook her head._

 _"James was already dying when Edward came to save you. By the time they got there James no longer had control of his body." She said._

 _"So what do I do now?" I asked her._

 _"You already know what to do." She said._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you guys know that I apologize for not updating quick enough. Between working, writers block, hurricane Matthew, and writing my own fiction novel, this girl has been busy. So due to all those things update my be a little slow but I will try to update a chapter as soon as I can. So here is a new chapter.**

Chapter 13 Full Moon

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I got up to stretch, that was some dream I had last night. I got up to get ready for school when I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at the text. _Hope, today is the full moon. Would you want to come over during your transitioning time._ Stefan texted. You know that doesn't sound so bad. I wouldn't be here around Charlie when it happens. I texted Stefan back my answer. _Yes I will come tonight. I'll tell Charlie that I'm spending the night over and will go to school the next day._ I put my phone away and went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie was sitting down with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Good Morning Charlie." I said getting a bowl and sitting across from him.

"Morning Bells you doing ok." He said.

"I'm doing great. Me and Jacob went to the movies not to long ago and we met another friend of mines Mike, who I work with. Well during the movie Mike got sick and then Jacob started not to feel good either. Also you don't mind if I go spend the night at Stefan and Katherine's house for one night." I said pouring the milk into the bowl.

"Yeah you can spend one night with them. I hope Jacob is feeling better." He said.

"I'll visit him later. Umm Charlie had you ever thought about adopting me." I said all of a sudden. Charlie stopped eating for a moment and looked at me.

"I haven't really thought about it. Do you want me to because since you're eighteen I don't know how that will work or could work because you are considered legal." He said.

"Well I already use your last name to register for school and I have no where else to go. I mean I know Stefan and Katherine are family but I don't remember them as much." I said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"I'll look into it if you want but what about your parents. I looked into your mother and found out she still lives in New Orleans. Maybe next summer you can take a trip and go." Charlie said.

"That would be great thanks Charlie." I said. He got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Alright have a good day at school and stay out of trouble." He said leaving the kitchen.

"I never been in trouble you should know be by now!" I yelled back at Charlie. I finished eating my breakfast and cleaned the dishes before heading off to school.

I parked my truck in my usual spot and headed towards the table where everyone else was sitting. Mike and Kim was here today so I guess that means they are feeling better.

"Hey everyone, Kim, Mike you two look well." I said sitting down.

"Sorry to ruin the movie Bella." Mike said.

"Movie, what movie? You two went to the movies together." Kim said looking at me with a glare.

"Actually I was already there with a friend of mines when Mike saw us. He just tagged along since we were seeing the same movie." I said.

"What was the movie?" Kim asked

"Suicide Squad." Mike told her.

"Was it good, I always wanted to go see that movie." Ben said.

"It was good but we didn't finish it because Mike and my friend Jacob both became sick." I said to him. Conversation was light then it was time for school. We were all getting up until a black car came into the parking lot. Everyone was watching to see who would get out. The car doors open to reveal Stefan and Katherine. You have got to be kidding me. Stefan and Katherine got out of the car with their book bags. What..they never told me that they were going to be in school.

"Who are they?" Kim said.

"The girl is beautiful." Mike said but Kim hit him behind the head. They had the attention of everyone in the parking lot. They saw me and decided to wave.

"Bella you know them." Angela said. Before I could say anything Stefan and Katherine came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Katherine." She said.

"I'm Stefan." He said.

"Angela these are my cousins." I said. Katherine stood next to me.

"So you did find your family." Kim said.

"Actually we found her." Stefan said. The bell ringed for class and we all walked into the building.

"You guys never told me about attending school." I said.

"Well we thought it would be a great idea. Hope, tonight is a full moon and your hybrid self would come out then after that who knows what you might do. We are here to keep an eye on you even when it means that we will be going to school together." Katherine said.

"Look at it this way, we are taking the place of the Cullens." Stefan said.

I was so happy when school ended. I was tired of people coming up to me asking if Stefan and Katherine were single. I mean really, ask them yourself. I was in my room packing some clothes for tonight when my throat started to burn. How long has it been since I drunk blood? My phone ringed I answered it without looking at the name.

"Stefan I'm coming just let my pack my bag." I said.

"Why are you packing a bag to go to Stefan's house." Someone said that wasn't Stefan. I looked at my phone to see Edward's name.

"Hey Edward." I said. I was scratching my throat trying to get the burning sensation to go away but only one thing will make it go away.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you packing a bag to go to Stefan's house?" He said.

"Well you know Charlie wants me to spend time with them since they're family." I said.

"On a school night, why not do it on the weekend." Edward said. That would have been so much better but the full moon is tonight where I turn into a hybrid. That is what I really wanted to say but didn't.

"Charlie is fine with it. I am eighteen after all." I said.

"That may be true Bella but I still don't feel comfortable with them there." He said. I was finished packing and made my way downstairs.

"He's not going to hurt me Edward." I said. The burning sensation was in full swing.

"Just be careful ok. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." I said when I heard Charlie's car pull up.

"I got to go talk to you later." I said. Charlie was putting his gun belt on the hook.

"Hey Charlie, how was work." I said.

"It was good, I thought you had already left for your cousin's house." He said.

"I am, just wanted to tell you that there is plenty of leftover of yesterday's dinner in the fridge." I told him.

"Ok thank you but I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself before you came along." He said.

"Really how many times have you cooked for yourself before I came along, hmmm." I said looking at him sideways. He wasn't looking at me.

"A few times, anyway that's not the point. I'll be fine just make sure you go to school the next day ok." He said.

"I will Charlie see you tomorrow afternoon." I said closing the door behind me.

"So how is this going to go." I said looking at Stefan, Katherine, and Damon.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I am actually. I don't know how I was able to stand close to Charlie and not bite him but a bag of blood would do nicely." I said. Damon left the room to go grab it.

"Are you nervous?" Katherine asked.

"Terrified." I said.

"You shouldn't be, once it's over you would be able to turn just like that. It's just that not

turning for such a long time will hurt." Stefan said. Damon came back with a bag of blood which I took from his hand and without stopping finished the bag. My throat felt better and I was no longer hungry.

"We have some time before it gets dark and lucky for me I didn't have to work today. So what do we do now." I said sitting on the couch.

"Well we could go party." Katherine said.

"That would defeat the purpose of keeping her safe from other people." Damon said.

"Well I can't stay in a house and do nothing while waiting for it to get dark." I said.

"We could watch a movie." Stefan said.

"Why don't we go out for dinner then." Stefan said.

"What do you not get. Hope cannot go anywhere when the full moon is upon her. We can order take out." Damon said getting his phone out.

"Can I get two large pepperoni pizza's please." Damon started to say as he was walking out the room.

"He's not fun anymore." Katherine said.

"Is there a room I can put my stuff." I said.

"Yeah, I'll so you where you can stay the night." Katherine said getting up off the couch. I followed her upstairs where she took me down the hall to a room that was the last one.

"You can use this room, nobody goes in here." She said. I put my stuff on the bed to get myself situated.

"So how is this going to go. I turn and run a mock in the house. How would you guys keep me from going outside?" I asked.

"Well technically you won't be running in the house. We will tell you more about that later." Katherine said.

Damon, Stefan, and Katherine were guiding me to the basement.

"Why are we in the basement and why is Damon holding chains?" I asked.

"It's for your protection and ours." He said. He went to the wall and began to hook them to the wall.

"So you plan on locking yourselves away from me." I said. Katherine took hold of my arm.

"It's not for us. It's for you." She said guiding me to the wall. In under a minute they had me chained to the wall.

"What a minute, you didn't tell me I was going to be chained to the wall!" I screamed trying to pull on the chains.

"We knew if we would have told you, you wouldn't have liked it." Damon said.

"You're right I don't like it but since I'm in the basement the moon wouldn't bother me." I said.

"Turn around and look up." Stefan said. I did as I was told and turned looking up to see a small window showing the night sky.

"Are you serious! Putting me next to a window is not going to help me. I thought you guys were going to keep me away from the full moon not put me directly in front of it!" I said.

"Well it wouldn't matter if we put you directly or not your gene would still activate." Damon said.

"So what you're just going to watch me?" I asked.

"Nope we are going to go back upstairs. We'll come back in the morning." Damon said turning to walk up the stairs with Katherine and Stefan following him.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to no one in particular. Well at least they made the floor comfortable with blankets and pillows. I sat down on the blanket waiting on the inevitable to come. My phone started to ring. I reached into my pocket to see Alice name on the front.

"Hello Alice." I said.

"Bella are you hurt." She said hysterically.

"No, I'm fine why?" I said.

"I had a vision of you chained to the wall, Edward is ready to come back to Forks to save you. You told us that you was going to Stefan's house where are you." She asked.

"I'm at Stefan's." I said moving over from the light of the moon which caused the chains to rattle.

"Bella I heard chains. Are you chained to the wall? Why would Stefan chain you to the wall?" Alice said. I heard Edward in the background threatening to kill Stefan. More light from the moon was coming in and halfway close to touching me.

"It's to keep me safe, it's a long story." I said. I stood up because the light of the moon was even closer.

"You're on speaker so we are all ears." Alice said. I sighed.

"A few days ago or week ago something happened and it did something to me. Let's say after tonight the serum would be obsolete." I said.

"The serum would no longer work. But it was keeping your bloodlust away." Carlisle said.

"The serum hasn't been working for some time actually." I said. There were no more room to get away from the light of the moon. It was slowly making it's way up my body.

"Can I call you guys later, I'm not feeling so good." I said.

"Bella this is serious. What happens when you get the taste of blood? I don't think Stefan and Katherine would stop you." Edward said.

"They have a freezer filled with blood I'll be fine." I strained the rest of that sentence. I started to feel funny like I couldn't breath. Then I felt a bone in my body break which hurt causing me to kneel on the ground. My phone was laying in the ground next to me. I heard their voices calling my name.

"I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up the phone. Another bone broke somewhere in my body. I screamed this time. This hurts so much. Bones were breaking left and right this time. I was withering in pain. I looked to see my nails forming into claws and my skin blue. What the hell? There was a growl coming from me. My teeth were long and sharp. I tried to pull the chains but they wouldn't budge. I was hungry and needed to eat. I could smell blood and I wanted to find out where it was coming from. I roared really loud. I heard a door opening. Someone was coming down the stairs. I hunched back ready to pounce if they came closer.

"Hope, you have to be quiet, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Damon said. Come on come closer. when he was a few feet from him I lunged out but the chains only made me go but so far.

"Let me out." I said in a feral voice that wasn't my own.

"No can do. If I do then there's no way you would be able to stop from tearing me apart and anyone that get's in your way." He said. I tried grabbing him but that didn't work.

"You want to see what you look like. It's kind of awesome." He said. He went back to the stairs calling for Stefan and Katherine to come down bringing something. I didn't listen to the rest of it because I was busy growling and hissing trying to get myself out of these chains. Stefan and Katherine came down holding something that was covered. They put it in front of me. They uncovered a mirror. I looked at myself to see the monster that haunted me in my dreams. I started thrashing at the chains again and growling. I threw the blankets and pillows at the mirror. I didn't want to see that. I growled at them when they threw the pillows and blankets back at me.

"This is how you treat a guess." I growled back.

"You was the one throwing the stuff. Don't you look cool. This was always how you looked when you turn. You can't help that you are half vampire and half werewolf. You're a hybrid Hope, best of both." Katherine said. I tried reaching out to her but couldn't. Damon came back into view holding bags of blood. He threw each one at me before I grabbed them so I could drink them. They left me down in the basement to myself but I was still in this form. The moon was shining down on me. I had calmed down a bit but I always turned to look at the mirror. My eyes were gold and menacing looking. Everything about me was scary. They think I should embrace this. I could hear the sounds of night all around me and three people asleep upstairs. I was fully awake and didn't want to go to sleep.

 _It's not fun seeing yourself like that is it._ I heard someone said.

 _Who's there?_ I thought inside my head.

 _Close her eyes for a bit we need to talk._ It said again. I closed my eyes to see I was transferred into the same room where I was talking to myself earlier before.

" _Hello Bella._ " Hope said.

" _You do know I am you right."_ I said. She laughed which sounded like chime bells.

" _Of course I know. I bet you don't like what you turned into." She said._

" _You got that right, how do you deal with it. Being half vampire and half werewolf."_ I said.

" _You'll get used to it along with the strength and power that comes with it._ She said.

" _What if I don't what the power. Didn't you ever think about being normal just for a little bit?"_ I asked.

" _No not really. In all my years of walking this earth I never dreamed about being human. The things I can do are extraordinary."_ She said.

" _If you're so special then why lose your memory and have Latnok make you human?"_ I asked.

" _I know that you know all about the Volturi right. Brothers that rule over the vampires which I can tell you they don't rule or run things. Anyway Aro the oldest brother or whatever I really don't care is power hungry. He wants me dead if he knew I was still alive so it's best for you to not come across them. For both our sakes."_ she said.

" _Why do they want to kill you?"_ I asked.

" _All in good time but first we have to find out what information I took from Latnok for them to be looking for me."_ She said.

" _Well speaking of you..have you figured out how to make us one person and keep our personalities."_ I said.

" _How you are is my personality. I'm still working that out so you just have to hang in there with memory loss._ " She said.

" _I was also told I'm part witch."_ I said.

" _Yeah that's true but you don't have to worry about that. I'm keeping that side dormant for now until I can put us together. So on that note have fun being a hybrid, things are going to change now when you wake up. Just be careful because if something makes you mad you will turn, if you get hurt you will change. Hopefully Damon will show you how to control yourself and turn when you want to but the full moon will affect you until you know how to turn willingly."_ She said.

" _So basically I'm no longer human. What am I going to tell people if they see the difference?"_ I asked.

" _People won't really. I mean you will look how you look now but your body temperature will be slightly cold, your heart no longer beats how it did before it's more slower, your senses will be enhanced and the taste for blood will always be there. You will also tell if someone is wolf or vampire. Wolves smells like dog even when they are in their human form. Vampires will smell sweet but icy because their body temperature is ice cold. Your scent however will be sweet, not icy or the smell of dog."_ She said.

"Why are we different?" I asked.

" _I'll tell you later, hopefully I would have found a spell to make us one again. Until next time."_ She said before she disappeared and I was left alone.


	14. Authur's Note

**Hello everyone I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving and happy holidays! I also wanted to let you know is that I have not given up on this story it's just taking a lot of time to write because I want the next chapters to be good as possible. I've notice that alot of people haven't been reading it and I just want to apoligize for not updated as much as I should on Unleash. I know there's probably only a few people that are reading my stories and I'm thankful for it really I am, even if you don't give them reviews I'm still grateful for each of you that takes the time to read them. During the time that I've been writing I've gotten this idea of a story of my own that I am working on while writing Unleash that doesn't deal with anything twilight. It just that I have figured out that I love writing and enjoy writting stories and hopefully this story that I'm creating would be a good one. Not sure if I want to publish it yet because I'm still working on it and probably won't be publishing it anytime soon so for the mean time keep looking out for more chapters of Unleash and write reviews. Good reviews, I like good reviews. Laters**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Hope and Bella

I have awaken out of my slumber feeling different. I mean I feel the same but more powerful. My hearing was picking up things that was far from where I was sitting, my eyesight picked up everything from a spider creating a web in the corner to dust falling. I touched my arm and notice that my body temperature wasn't as warm as it should have been. There was a slight coldness to it but nothing that will stand out as much. I heard footsteps up top. I listened as the person walked from somewhere upstairs to the door of the basement. The door opened shedding light to the bottom of the basement but only a little bit. I was still sitting in the dark. Soon Damon came downstairs with a glass of blood in his hands.

"Good Morning Hope, how did you sleep?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"I slept ok. I mean it wasn't the best but I couldn't complain." I said to him. Even my voice sounded different. It held almost like a melody to it. Damon stepped closer.

"I got something for you a nice drink of fresh blood still warm." He said holding the cup out to me. I took the cup from his hand and smelt it. It smelt good almost like strawberries. I lifted the cup to my mouth and drank it till it was gone. I handed the cup back to him.

"Have you come to take the chains off of me?" I said.

"Yes, I think you should be ok for now. There's not another full moon for months." He said putting the key into the chains to unlock them. The chains dropped from my wrist. I stood up slowly rubbing my wrist. There were circles around my wrist from the chains. I reached down to pick up my phone. There were missed calls from Edward and Alice.

"I was thinking that after school we could spend some time with controlling your new power so that you don't bring any attention to yourself.

 _Bella can you hear me._ Someone said.

 _Hope is that you?_ I thought back.

 _Who else would it be? Look do you want to have some fun._ She said.

 _I have to go to school._ I told her.

 _I know but let's have a little fun listen you have a lot of abilities but you haven't awaken them yet but you do have strength and speed. I want you to snap Damon's neck._ She said.

 _He's a vampire, what good would that do?_ I said.

 _It will just put him to sleep. Do you want to see what you do without having them holding you back. Well Stefan and Katherine won't but Damon would. Years ago Damon acted just how Stefan and Katherine are now, I wonder what changed. If you don't do it, I'll take control and do it._ She said.

 _No, I'll do it. Besides he held a lot from me._ I said. I turned back to Damon not realizing he was telling me something.

"Was you even listening to me?" Damon said. In lightning speed I was in front of Damon, I grabbed his head and snapped his neck. He didn't see it coming. His body landed with a thump on the ground.

 _See that wasn't so hard was it._ Hope said.

 _Before, you would have just taken over and I will wake up not knowing what happened. Now you're telling me what to do. Why?_ I asked.

 _I thought it would be better if you experience it first hand before we come together. I want you to remember everything you are doing. It's not bad I promise, it's just time for you to take a walk on the wild side. Right now you are getting used to the power and strength that you have. You are unstoppable, harder to kill. Bella you are one dangerous supernatural creature. It's time that you see what you can do._ She said.

 _I get it but what am I supposed to do now?_ I thought.

 _Whatever you want to do..but let's start with a better wardrobe than what we have on now. I was thing heel boots._ She thought. I went upstairs closing the basement door behind me. Stefan and Katherine was still asleep so I went into my room to get my clothes ready.

 _Oh no, that will not do. That is not my style of clothes. What does Katherine have in her closet?_ Hope said.

 _I don't want to wake her up._ I said.

 _Bella you're a hybrid stronger than vampire and werewolves you will not make any noise. Just take off your shoes._ Hope said. I did what she told me and took off my shoes. I quietly went into Katherine's room. She was still sleeping in her bed when I made it into her closet. I shut the door behind me before turning on the light. Katherine's closet was massive. Clothes covered every hanging rack and there was shoes everywhere. So many colors that each one will probably go great with an outfit.

 _Don't just stand there, let's take a look._ Hope said. I started looking through everything. Each item I pulled out Hope just said no to everything. I was going to give up until she told me to stop.

 _There pick up that floral faux leather corset._ She said.

 _Are you for real? It's a purple leather corset._ I thought.

 _It's pretty, now pair it with those black leather tight pants, that black short leather motorcycle jacket, those black lace up peep toe high heel sandals, and for jewelry wear that crystal bracelet. Also let's not forget some dark eye shadow._ Hope said.

 _You know it's close to winter right. All of these is too much._ I thought back.

 _Bella, you're a supernatural creature, anything would look great on you. Now hurry up so we can get ready. Damon is only going to be out for a few hours, I want to get to school before then._ She said. I turned off the light before heading out of Katherine's room.I went back to my room to take a shower. I was putting the finishing touches on the look Hope wanted me to have.

 _There that's a little better. This outfit shows off our curves very nicely._ She said.

 _This is too much for going to school in. I don't want people to start talking._ I said.

 _Human's been talking since the beginning of time. You're part vampire so you can compel people. Don't worry about them._ She said. After looking in the mirror a few minutes more I started to realize my look is not that bad. My phone started to ring so I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella, oh thank heavens you're ok. How are you feeling?" Alice said.

"I feel great Alice, never better." I told her.

"That's great to hear, we were so worried about you. We almost came back to Forks." Alice said.

"Almost came back, what stopped you?" I said sitting on the bed.

"We didn't know if you wanted to see us or not." she said.

"Alice you see the future. I don't think nothing has changed about that. I thought you was able to see me." I said.

"That's the thing, I can't see you. It's like your future is blurry." She said. Really, I wonder what's causing that.

" _I am."_ The voice in my head said, well Hope said.

"Oh, so are you really planning on coming back." I said.

"We want to but Edward doesn't." Alice said. I was making my way down stairs.

"Well why not. I thought he would be the only one really happy to see me. Actually I haven't heard much from him." I said.

"He's been busy lately." Alice said. Busy with what? I heard movement from up stairs which means Stefan and Katherine are up.

"Alice can we talk about this later, I have to go." I said.

"Alright, talk to you later." She said. I hung up the phone and walked over to the freezer for a bag of blood.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan said coming into the kitchen.

"He stepped out." I lied.

"Did he say where he was going?" Stefan asked.

"No, he just unchained me and told me that he had to step out for minute." I said. Stefan went to the fridge not saying anything else. So no more questions.

 _I created him, I don't answer to him."_ Hope said. Katherine came down stairs with her book bag. She looked up at me.

"Did you raid my closet again?" She asked.

"Uhh maybe. I mean come on you have a closet full of clothes, how was you going to miss this." I said.

"I thought you came with clothes." She said.

"I did but nothing was right with how I feel today." I said putting the blood in a cup.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked. I took a sip out of my cup.

"Invincible." I said. I finished the blood and went to grab my bag.

"Come on let's go or we will be late for school." I said walking out the door.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _We made it to school just in time before the bell rung. Everyone was looking at Bella as she walked into the school. I don't have to be a mind reader to tell what these boys were thinking. I was heading to class when my phone ringed._

" _What do you want Damon, I'm heading to class." I said._

" _Keep your eyes on Hope, I don't know what got into her but she's acting a bit strange." He said._

" _How would you know, you left without saying where to." I said._

" _She told you that, her old self must be back." He said._

" _Yeah she told us that. Where are you?" I asked. I decided to not go into the classroom but head into the boy's bathroom._

" _In the basement." He said._

" _Basement, what basement." I said._

" _Really Stefan what basement, our basement Stefan at our house she snapped my neck." He said._

" _Hope snapped your neck. Why?" I asked._

" _Like hell if I know Stefan, just keep your eyes out for anything strange that happens. There's no telling how her emotions are." He said._

" _I'll call you back, I'm late for class." I said hanging up. I made it to class late and the teacher didn't look to please._

" _Sorry, I had an emergency call from a family member. My brother fell off a ladder and hurt his neck. He's in the hospital now checking to see it's bad." I lied._

" _Oh dear, I hope he's ok. Nevermind about coming late to class do you need to leave so you can go to the hospital?" she asked. Humans so gullible._

" _Umm no, he told me not to worry it probably won't be anything too serious." I said heading to my desk. I put a book up to text Katherine what Damon told me. She quickly texted back saying she will be on the lookout. Normally with something like that it's all Hope not Bella. She seemed normal earlier. There has to be something there that would cause her to do that. The teacher called me to answer a question and of course I got it right. I may not be listening but I was still aware of my surroundings._

 _Edward's POV_

 _Damn Tanya, she hasn't left me alone at all since I came here. Now I'm sitting on this tall tree that is a good feet off the ground. I hope she doesn't find me up here I really want to be alone right now. I came back from trying to track Victoria because Alice had a vision of Bella chained to a wall. What is going on in Forks, I thought Stefan, Katherine, and Damon was keeping her safe. I don't know why I'm being so calm about this. Bella is sounded by vampires that aren't my family._

" _Edward where are you? Don't you want to come and play?" Tanya said. No, why can't she get that through her head. Just because I came back here without Bella doesn't mean I broke up with her, we are just apart for the moment. My beautiful mate Isabella Swan, how do I miss thee. Every bone in my body is wanting me to go back to Bella and protect her with what's going on with her right now. Our conversation that we had the other night is burning through my brain right now. The serum didn't work when we gave it to her but she didn't show any signs of it not working. When did the serum stop working and what makes it obsolete now? So many questions with no answers. I asked Alice to keep watch over Bella to see if her future has changed. Right now she hasn't given me any updates._

" _There you are." Tanya said. She was standing on a tree branch on another tree._

" _What do you want Tanya?" I asked._

" _Aww Edward don't be that way. Since your mate isn't here and it seems like.. oh what do the humans call it...taking a break I could help with some of the release." She cooed. I stood up on my branch._

" _I've told you a thousand times tanya that I'm not interested in you that way." I said to her._

" _We would be good together." She whined._

" _No Tanya we would not. My heart belongs to someone else." I said._

" _Then why isn't she here with you." Tanya said folding her arms over her chest which only pushed her breast up._

" _If she was to come with me then she would miss her life that she has in Forks. We plan to be together when she graduates from high school." I said._

" _Then what, you'll watch her grow old, you can't give her any children. How are you going to find your release if you can't be intimate with her." She said._ At least with me he can take me in any position he wants. _She thought. She started to have images in her head with us together and it took everything I had not to throw up in my mouth if I could at least, throw up._

" _I've went this long without it, I'm sure I can wait longer." I told her._

" _So you're going to stay a virgin forever." She said with wide eyes._

" _I can't miss something I never had." I said._

" _Even when your human dies you will still remain a virgin." She said._

" _If I have to I will but I plan on joining her in the afterlife. However I don't have to worry about her dying anytime soon or seventy years from now." I said._

" _So you will bring her to this life." Tanya said. Should I tell her that Bella is not even human but then again it's not something for me to tell. I was going to answer her but my phone vibrated. I looked down at my phone to see that I received a text from Alice telling me I need to come back._

" _Looks like I'm needed." I said jumping off the tree and heading back to the house. I was walking through the door when I spotted Alice._

" _What's the matter Alice did something happen to Bella? I asked. My family decided to join us to hear what Alice had to say._

" _I'm not sure, I was on the phone with her and she sounded different." She said._

" _What do you mean sound different?" I asked. Alice eyes glazed over so I know she was having a vision. I went inside her head to see the vision. It was Bella going into the woods by herself, then her finding some sort of underground bunker then nothing the vision was over._

" _That's it, it didn't give us much to go on." I said._

" _When I try to see Bella's future it disappears." Alice said._

" _What was the last thing you saw?" Jasper said._

" _Bella was in the woods by herself like she was looking for something. When she finally found what she was looking for the vision blacked out." She told him._

" _What does that mean, is she still alive?" Emmett asked._

" _I think so. Like I said before I talked to her on the phone she sound different but she couldn't stay on long." Alice said. I grabbed my phone and decided to dial Damon's number._

" _Who are you calling son?" Carlisle asked._

" _Damon, maybe he can give us some answers." I said. I put the phone on speaker while we waited for him to answer._

" _Look now's not the time." He said._

" _Damon this is Edward and my family, we need to know what's going on with Bella." I said._

" _There is a lot going on at the moment, don't worry your pretty little head." He said. There were chains moving in the background along with groaning in pain._

" _Why did you chain Bella to the wall? I thought you was watching over her." I said._

" _We are, we just ran into a rough patch." He said._

" _What kind of rough patch?" I asked._

" _If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't return to Forks for a while."He said. I looked at my family. Jasper was shaking his head not to do it, Alice looked like she was on the verge of crying, my parents didn't know what to say, Rosalie was looking at the ground thinking about if we should do it or not, and Emmett was practically yelling in his head for me to say no._

" _Fine, we won't come back." I said. They all looked at me like how could I but I shook my head._

" _Alright, here's the thing the serum stopped working when that vampire James bit her." Damon said._

" _What do you mean it stopped working when James bit her, you said that it would lessen her bloodlust and make her seem perfectly normal." I said through gritted teeth._

" _Yeah that was the point of the serum but before James bit her, my brother Stefan injected her with the antiserum a few days before. For the antiserum to work there had to be a catalyst that would sped up the process. The venom from James teeth was the catalyst when he bit her. Now with the antiserum in her it started to make the serum obsolete in her blood system so more of her abilities were coming out and she started to black out. Now here where it gets confusing, Bella has a split personality from her original self, more like Hope is her original self and Isabella is the personality we see. Anyways the first time Hope came out was after Bella was shot dead." He said but we cut him off._

" _When was Bella shot, why wasn't we aware of this." Carlisle said. Carlisle never get's mad about anything so seeing this side of him was a shock._

" _We made it so you guys weren't aware that she was dead. This has been like the second time she died. The first time was when my brother killed her." He said. I let go of my phone but knew Alice would have caught it. I was so angry right now that I just wanted to punch a wall so I did. I left her with three people who I thought would take care of her. But her cousin-wait._

" _You said that Stefan was your brother, but Bella said that Stefan and Katherine were her cousins." I said._

" _Stefan and Katherine aren't her cousins. Stefan is my baby brother and Katherine is well, she's mine and Stefan's ex girlfriend/ creator." He said. That's messed up._

" _That's messed up." Emmett said taking the words right out of my mouth but got elbowed by Rosalie._

" _Yeah I know anyway so the second time she died her other personality Hope took over for a little while before Bella came back but she didn't remember how she woken up in our house. The only thing she remembered was getting shot so she didn't know that Hope took over. That wasn't the last time Hope took over. Hope took over the night you and your family left. Her and Katherine decided to have some fun and go clubbing. At the club she fed off of two humans then dumped them in front of the hospital. After that everything was going fine until two of latnok peoples decided to kidnap her. They had gotten far like three town over until Bella decided to fight them off which caused their van to crash. She was running away from the crash site when one of the kidnappers which was a man decided to fight back. It didn't end well for him because Bella was able to impale him on a tree branch. The women didn't survive the crash. She called us to help take care of the bodies. Now here's where it get's interesting the other side of her that I haven't told you about was the side Latnok was able to find out about. Bella has a werewolf gene that is triggered by killing a human, Bella killed two. So that's why we had to chain her up because her werewolf gene was activated and it was the full moon. I just unchained her when she decided to snap my neck. So I don't know if the girl in school right now is Bella or Hope. For everyone's sake, it better be Bella." He said. My family was silent after this revelation. My love is half vampire and half werewolf, she killed two people, drunk human blood, and now has a split personality. We had to leave because why again? People would talk, people would notice...screw that._

" _Let me get this straight, Bella is a half vampire half werewolf hybrid with a split personality." Carlisle said._

" _Yes with special abilities like some of your kind." He said. Well damn._

" _So you don't want us to come back, then why? If what you are saying is true then you are going to need all hands on deck." Jasper said._

" _The reason why I'm telling you not to come back because I don't know which personality you will come back too. If she sees you Hope might come out which means it won't be good for either of us and if it's Bella then she might forgive you. She already snapped my neck without a care in the world. You don't want to be around when Hope get's into one of her moods it's not pleasant." He said._

" _How are Stefan and Katherine helping?" I asked._

" _Well technically Stefan is enjoying it at the moment. He turned off his humanity which means he has no feelings or emotions. Katherine is trying the best she can but she get's real happy when it's Hope." He said. Which means both of them would rather have Hope than Bella at the moment._

" _Where is Bella now?" Esme asked him. This was the first time Esme talked at all in this situation._

" _Right now she's in school. I'm going to call Stefan to ask him to keep his eye out for Bella." He said._

" _Alright, we'll talk to you some other time." I said hanging up on him._

" _Edward are you crazy, we can't just stay here and let whatever is going on with Bella on her own. Stefan and Katherine aren't really helping, we need to leave and go back to Forks." Alice said._

" _Alice is right Edward our sister is alone in Forks trying to find out who she is not knowing she's going through a battle within herself." Jasper said._

" _I know but we still have Victoria to deal with. Bella is not going to be safe if Victoria is still out there." I said._

" _Edward, Bella is not going to be safe weather it's Victoria or Latnok. We can't keep sitting here doing nothing. I'm ready to get my hands dirty." Emmett said with an evil smirk on his face. Tanya at the moment decided to walk in._

" _Are you having a family meeting, what's it about?" She said. S_ oon I would be joining on these family meetings once Edward stop being hard to get, _she thought._

" _Yes we were it looks like we would be returning to Forks earlier than we believe." Carlisle said. Just as soon as we get the Victoria situation handled._

" _Why the rush Carlisle?" Eleazar said. He, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, and Kate just got back from hunting._

" _It seems that we may be needed in Forks. One of our family member is in some sort of trouble." Carlisle said._

" _Trouble, you mean the human girl that is Edward's mate. What trouble has she gotten herself into to." Kate said._

" _We are not really sure, we know that there are people after her for a reason we don't know." I said._ They shouldn't have to worry about her if she's protected like they said she was, _Laurent thought._

" _What do you mean by she should be protected like they said. We never said anything about her being protected. Are you still working with Victoria?" I said getting in his face. Irina growled standing in front of Laurent._

" _I am not working with Victoria anymore. She wanted me to go to Forks to check to see if your precious human was still under your protection but since you're here that means she's not. I saw her when I was there and this woman named Katherine had someone with her that told me your precious human was under the protection of a Mikaelson." Laurent said. I took a step back._

" _Laurent what are you talking about? The Mikaelson family has been gone for centuries no one has seen them." Eleazar said._

" _Maybe but Katherine and her friend are sure that one of them is alive and well hidden where no one can find her." He said._

" _Her? Rebekah Mikaelson hasn't been seen in centuries." He said._

" _I'm not talking about Rebekah, Eleazar. According to Katherine she said that your human is under the protection of Niklaus Mikaelson's daughter." He said. Everyone was in stunned silence. There's a Mikaelson living among us._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 What Are You Talking About

 _Edward's POV_

 _Everyone was silent for a good few minutes until Eleazar spoke._

" _They could have been lying to you and if they wasn't there, would you have killed the girl?" Eleazar said. I started to growl and crouch in a fighting stance. If he hurt Bella I don't care if Irina is standing in front of me, I'll hurt them both._

" _At first I was but her scent wasn't right. It was no longer human but something else." Laurent said. I stopped growling._

" _What do you mean?" Carlisle said._

" _Your human didn't smell human at all, actually I have more questions than answers about her. The first time I met her she smelled human but when you look at her eyes there was nothing human about them. I never seen any eyes blue as her's but when I seen her eyes they were two colors half grey half blue, so what is she?" Laurent said._

" _We don't know." I said._

" _You've spent months with her and you mean to tell us you don't know what she is?" Kate said._

" _She never showed any signs until the final months we left." Carlisle said._

" _Have you made contact with her recently?" Eleazar said._

" _I did today but she sounded normal." Alice said._

" _From the least amount of time I seen her she doesn't look normal at all. So if she is being protected by a Mikaelson it leads to questions as to what would a Mikaelson want with her?" Laurent said. That is something we need to look into but we also have to deal with Victoria. Actually I have to deal with Victoria._

" _So when will you be leaving?" Carmen said. I turned to look at her._

" _Soon but not right now. There's something I have to take care of." I told her._

I'm so glad school is over. All those humans smelt really, really good. I was back at Charlie's house which is still standing. Charlie wasn't home yet so I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Before I was able to find something to watch Damon bust through the door. I stood up but as soon as I did he stabbed me with a wooden stake. It was sticking out from my stomach. I looked at Damon.

"That's for snapping my neck." He said. Pain, that's what I felt.

"Hope wanted me to do it. She's in my head." I said.

"Oh come on, you're Hope." He said. I was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch.

"It's true she's there, the original me. Right now we're two different people but she'll find a way to make us one, hopefully where I don't disappear. I'm surprise she hasn't said anything about this stunt you pulled." I told him.

 _Oh I'm here._ Hope said.

 _What took you so long?_ I asked.

 _I was busy until I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. So Damon staked us, he missed the heart but it doesn't matter it won't kill us. I'm going to teach him a lesson but first I need you to pull out the stake._ She said. I put my hands on the stake and pulled.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts." I said pulling it out. When I finally pulled it out it felt like I was able to breath fresh air.

 _Concentrate on Damon while I say this spell._ She said. I looked at Damon for a minute before he started grabbing his head in pain.

 _I'm going to take over for a little, sit back and relax._ She told me. I closed my eyes and just like in my dream I saw Hope standing next to me. She smiled before turning back and walking forward.

Hope's POV

I got up from the floor looking down at Damon wallowing in pain.

"If you have a problem with me why don't you tell me in my face Damon." I said. The stake was still in my hand but the wound had completely heal.

"Why did you have your other self snap my neck?" He asked.

"It was fun, besides you was hiding things from her so she was all for it. I guess a little bit of me is coming through." I said. Maybe I don't need a spell. She was able to snap his neck like it was nothing and didn't feel guilty about it which is something I would do. Maybe if I keep telling her to do things that I would do then she would be more like me and we can become one.

"If I remember correctly snapping people's neck without a care in the world is something you would do. I guess you're rubbing off on your other self."Damon said.

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage." I said. There was a knock on the door.

"Go to the kitchen." I told Damon as I was walking to the door. As I got closer my wolf side recognized a familiarity to whoever was behind the door which means a werewolf is behind the door. When I opened it I saw it was Jacob standing on the porch with no shirt on. I haven't seen him since that day he and my other self went to the movies.

"Hello Jacob." I said.

"Hey Bella, I haven't seen you since the movies. What have you been up to?" He asked. So Jacob Black is a werewolf. I wonder how many there are.

"I haven't been doing much lately. I said. He came closer to the door but stop when he got a whiff of something.

"Jacob are you ok?" I asked. _There's a bloodsucker here. Where's the pack when i need them. I don't need them I can do it myself I have to keep Bella safe._ He thought. _Damon leave out the backdoor and do not make a sound, I'm not through with you._ I told him telepathically.

 _Yes your majesty."_ He said back.

"Bella can I come in?" Jacob said. I moved out the way for Jacob to come in then I closed the door.

"What about you Jacob? I haven't heard from you since the movies are you feeling any better." I said. Now I know he was turning.

"You can say that." He said to me but wasn't looking at me. The stake was on the floor near the couch where I left it.

" _Invisque"_ I whispered cloaking the stake so Jacob wouldn't see but he was focused on the kitchen. Look's like the wolf caught the scent of vampire. Luckily for me my scent still smell the same.

"What's on your mind?" I asked knowing full well what's on his mind.

"One of those bloodsucker's was in your kitchen." He said.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Don't try to hide it. I know they were here. I thought they left." He said. Oh he's talking about the Cullen's. Maybe I should play dumb and see if he tells me more.

"I'm not hiding anything Jacob and who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't stand there and try to act stupid Bella. You know who I'm talking about. Even after they left you still would defend them." He said.

"I'm not defending anybody Jacob I'm just trying to figure out, how you know somebody was here." I said.

"I can't tell you how I know I just know. You must have only been listening to a certain part of the story." He said.

"Oh I listen to every story someone tells me. I know more than you think. Answer me this, where have you been since I seen you last?" I asked. He was still shaking.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here." He said.

"We are friends are we not. You came to see me." I said standing close to him. He took a step back.

"You hang around them we can't be friends." He told me. I backed away from him.

"Are you serious? You are ending our friendship based on the crowd I hang with." I said. He hasn't stopped shaking since he came in. Off in the distance there was a howling noise.

"What about you Jacob? The last time I saw you, you didn't have a tattoo. What kind of crowd do you hang out with?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it, it's no concern to you. I got to go." He said leaving me standing there looking at him as he slammed the door shut. Well what do you know the wolf got balls. I see spending time with his pack turned him tensed. Well I don't need him.

 _You're wrong._ A voice in my head tells me. Huh that's strange, I'm the one that is the voice.

 _Hey you forgot I was here too._ It said.

 _Bella is that you. I thought you would be somewhere else._ I thought back.

 _Nope still here. I can't believe Jacob said that._ She said.

 _Well believe it. Remember the story he told us about with the vampire and wolves._ I thought.

 _Yeah what about it?_ She asked.

 _Jacob is a werewolf Bella just like how the cold ones are true so is the werewolves. He went through the change that night at the movies._ I told her.

 _He didn't have to say that though._ She said sounding upset. I rolled my eyes.

 _Bella you need to understand that we are all we have. Edward and his family left us and Jacob left us. It's time to worry about us now so build a wall and stop caring about them. Look you have more important things to worry about. Latnok is still after us and I'm trying to make us one person again. If it gets too much I can flip our humanity off where you will have no emotions about anything._ I told her.

 _No don't do that I will try my best to not worry about them._ She said.

 _Good, now do you want to switch so you can hunt._ I said.

 _We didn't lose that much blood._ She said.

 _True but I'm hungry a little._ I told her.

 _Maybe we can hunt for animals._ She said.

 _No I don't do animals I never did animals and i'm not starting now._ I said to her.

 _So what you expect me to watch you take someone's life._ She told me. I closed my eyes.

Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes I was back in control.

 _No, I want you to do it._ Hope said to me.

 _No I will not take a human life. Besides we didn't lose a lot of blood so we don't need to feed right now._ I said. I decided to go upstairs to change my clothes so I could head out to find one of Latnok labs.

 _Are you going to take a back seat on this one too_. I asked.

 _Of course it's my life too._ She said. I grabbed my jacket.

 _Alright then let's get to searching for real this time. No more distractions._ I said.

I was walking in the woods trying to remember where Charlie found me all those months before. I should be close to finding something. The sun was close to setting. Come on Hope give me something. When I was able to give up I saw something to my left. There was something big and silver looking covered in moss. I went over to it. It was taller then me so I walked along side it to find an opening. I came to the opening but it was dark inside. With my sight highend I was able to see in the dark. I started walking my way inside looking around to see if I see anything that would point me in the right direction. I almost tripped over something but I was able to catch myself. When I looked down there was a latch sticking out. I opened in and looked inside. It wasn't that far down. There was a ladder that I could use but I decided to jump down. I reached the bottom and found myself in a some kind of corridor but it was dark and there was debris everywhere. There was no life down here so I knew I was the only one here. I wonder what happened to the people. I kept on walking through. There was glass everywhere and broken computers. I wonder how long this place been like this?

 _By the way it smells I say it's recent. I still smell gas._ Hope said. So someone blasted the place, why?

 _That's something we should ask Damn. Remember when he said that he was taking care of Latnok._ She said to me. I was still walking around the place. There was nothing I could tell from this place that I can use to find out what they did to me, everything is damaged. I went to a computer to see if I could turn it on. Nope nothing, this place is a dead end. I walked through another hallway until I came up on a door that was opened so I decided to look inside. It was a room with a mirror that lead to another room that only had one chair inside. On the walls were dried blood. Wait I minute I know this place, I remember it in a dream I had long ago. This was the room I supposedly killed all those people. Remembering that dream sent a shiver down my spine. There was paper everywhere so I decided to pick those up.

 _What do you plan on doing with those paper's._ Hope asked.

 _Well hopefully read them to see if I can understand what they were talking about._ I told her putting them into my jacket. I decided to look around some more to find anything else when my phone rung. Really I get reception in here.

"Hello." I said.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I found an old lab of Latnok. I'm walking through it right now." I said.

"Did you snap Damon's neck?" He asked. _He turned off his humanity._ Hope said.

"Yes I did. Hope told me to do it plus it was payback on hiding things from me." I told him.

"He hides things from everyone. There are things he won't even tell me." He said.

"There are things you probably don't tell him. Are you upset with me for snapping his neck?" I asked.

"Not really Hope, I did a lot worst to my brother then snap his neck." He told me.

"Then what is the reason for this call?" I asked.

"Wanted to make sure you were still alive after that werewolf came to visit." He said.

"That werewolf is a friend and he would never hurt me."I told him. I looked everywhere in this place but couldn't find anything else. So I decided to head out.

"This place is a dead end there's nothing really here." I said to Stefan.

"You can thank Damon for that. He destroyed the place." He said. I was heading up the ladder at this point.

"I'm heading out now so I will talk to you later." I told him. I hung up on him. When I was walking through the tunnel I heard the noise of someone running. I stopped in my tracks.

"Come on I think they went this way." I heard someone yelled. It sounded like Charlie, what was he doing out here. I could tell he wasn't alone. There were more footsteps. They was running away from where I was. I need to hurry and get out of the woods before anyone see me. I ran out the tunnel as quickly as I could picking up speed to where I was going faster than Edward. When I was close to the house I slowed my running and jogged to the front porch. That was exhilarating. I went inside going up to my room to look at the papers I took from the lab. They were conducting experiments. I saw words like aggressive, dangerous, impossible to control. Was they talking about me?

 _I would think so. I remember bits and pieces of our time there._ Hope said to me.

 _Maybe, but we need more proof. There as to be other lab's out there. There's no way I stayed in one lab for seventeen years._ I thought to her.

 _It was longer than that._ She said.

 _How long then?_ I thought.

 _I will tell you later but for right now I think it's time we work on our abilities. There is more danger coming our way. I can't have you looking surprise every time you use your ability we need to work on them._ She said.

 _Then what? How is that going to help me with Latnok?_ I said.

 _It will help protect you. Do you want to learn or not?_ She said.

 _Yes, I do._ I told her.

 _Good, you are going to have to skip school tomorrow I need time guide you._ She told me.

 _Well what about Charlie. He would know that I skipped._ I told her.

 _Trust me you will be the least thing he was on his mind right now._ She told me.

 _What do you mean,what do you know?_ I asked.

 _Charlie lost a dear friend of his tonight._ She said.

 _When? How do you know?_ I asked.

 _You heard Charlie tonight in the woods. He was leading a search party to find someone. Well what they was looking for was not human but they didn't know that. Charlie's friend saw her and had a heart attack because he was scared._ She said.

 _He was scared to death by what? Wait you said her, do you know who?_ I asked.

 _Yes, you know her too. James mate, Victoria._ She said.

 _She's here in Forks. I didn't know, you think she came for me._ I said.

 _Yes, she thinks Edward killed James remember but in actuality you killed him but she doesn't know that. Laurent told you this and Katherine made sure he didn't report his finding to her._ She told me.

 _So she's here to see for herself. Do you know why she hasn't made her move against me?_ I asked.

 _She's planning something but I haven't figured it out yet._ She told me.

 _Alright then I will train tomorrow on my abilities._ I told her. I put the files on my desk.

 _Tomorrow is going to be so much fun._ She said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating so soon. With writer's block and everything else going on it was just frustrating. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, if it's a bit dull I'm sorry I'm trying to get my writing mind going for the next chapter. I hope nobody gave up on this story. I'm definitely not giving up on this story even though it seems like it's taking forever to update. Enjoy this chapter while I work on the next one.**

Chapter 16

The next morning I wasn't feeling so good. Charlie came into my room to take my temperature.

"My god Bella you're burning up. I'm taking you to the hospital." Charlie said.

 _Tell him there's no need, I just increased our body temperature to make him think you are sick._ Hope said to me.

"You don't have to Charlie. I'm sure a cold bath would help with the temperature." I said.

"At least go see a doctor if it's the flu." He said.

"I just have a fever Charlie. I might have caught something from school. I'll be fine don't worry, I'm just going to stay in bed." I told him faking like I'm going back to sleep.

"Well, alright call me if something changes. I'll come back home with chicken soup ok. I'll see you later." Charlie said heading out the door. I listen for him to walk out of the house and start the car. Ten minutes went by when I finally got up out of bed. I changed my clothes and headed towards the back door.

 _What are we doing?_ I asked.

 _We are going to practice honing in our abilities. We have a lot of them so we have a lot of work we need to do._ She said.

 _Ok so what do we do first?_ I said.

 _First, I don't know why you went outside. What I want to practice first we need objects. As you can see there's nothing out here. So go back inside._ She said. I went back inside.

 _You want to do this in the kitchen._ I said to her.

 _Yeah the kitchen is fine. Try opening up the cabinet._ She said. I concentrated willing the cabinet to open. It opened slowly.

 _Ok now try moving a plate across the room._ She said. I stood at a distance from the cabinet and concentrated on the plate. It didn't move. I tried harder.

 _Don't hurt yourself_. She told me. I ignored her and tried harder the plate flew across the room making be duck before it crashed into the wall and broke.

"I think I did that a little too hard." I said.

 _You think._ She said. I can hear her rolling her eyes. Let's try this again. I focused on another plate. Ok not to hard or forceful just calmly move the plate. I stood there looking at the plate for a moment trying to move it. It started to lift and move out of the cabinet. I carefully placed it on the table. Yes! I did it.

 _Good now keep practicing._ _I want you to practice this the whole morning until you are able to move more bigger things._ She said. So the whole morning I was just moving things with my mind. By the afternoon I almost had the whole living room switched. I started to get a headache and when I wiped my nose there was blood.

 _I think we should stop for now._ I told her.

 _Fine, we'll work on something else._ She said. I sat down on the couch.

 _If' it's something I need to use my brain for let me at least take a break._ I said. My phone rung.

"Hello." I said.

"Where are you?" Katherine asked.

"Home, I decided to skip school today." I told her.

"To do what?" She asked.

"I'm learning to control my powers." I told her.

"Charlie just let you skip school." She said.

"No, he thought I was sick because I was burning up with a fever." I said to her. With my mind I willed the remote to come to my hand. I turned on the tv to watch the news.

"I'll just let your teachers know you came down with the flu." She said.

"Thanks Katherine." I said hanging up.

 _Are you ready for the next lesson._ Hope asked me.

 _Yeah I guess._ I said to her.

 _Focus your mind to open to everything around you. The people on this earth, the water, wind, animals. Focus on Alice, see what she_ _sees_. Hope said. I closed my eyes to focus on Alice. At first I wasn't getting anything then I started to see a fashion magazine. She was looking at a fashion magazine before Jasper came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around him. He was saying something but I couldn't understand so I tried to focus more closely to what he was saying.

" _We have the house to ourselves and it's been a while since we've been intimate. Let's make up for lost time." Jasper said reaching for his towel._

 _"Whatever you want big boy." Alice said. I could feel her lick her lips._ This is getting too personal.

 _"Alice why is one of your eye's grey?" Jasper said._

 _"What do you mean?" She said. She walked to the mirror. When she did it was like I was looking at me as well but in Alice body. I sensed that Alice was putting two and two together._

 _"Bella how are you doing this?" She said._ I quickly pulled myself back to my body. Crap.

 _Edward's point of view_

 _"Bella how are you doing this?" I heard Alice said. That statement had everyone else confused. We were coming back from hunting when we heard Alice. I went up to Alice and Jasper room knocking on the door. Jasper opened the door only wearing pants._

 _"What is Alice talking about?" I said._

 _"I'm not sure. All I know is, Alice eye color had changed." He said._

 _"What do you mean changed. Like how?" I said. Alice was looking in the mirror at herself._

 _"Care to explain Alice." I said._

 _"Down stairs with everyone else." She said walking past us. I looked at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders but I could tell he was worried about Alice. We went downstairs after her and found her sitting in one of the chairs in the dining room._

 _"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked._

 _"I don't know how she done it but it was something I never experienced in all my life." She said._

 _"Who are you talking about Alice?" He asked._

 _"Bella. It was like she was in my head looking through my eyes. It felt like there was somebody else in my body and not only me. When Jasper asked why one of my eyes were grey I went to the mirror to figure out what he was talking about. When I saw the one grey eye I started to realize that there was somebody else." She said._

 _"So you think it was Bella." I said._

 _"It had to be, I could feel it. I felt her." She said._

 _"How is that possible?" Emmett said._

 _"I don't know but if what Alice is saying is true then Bella might be coming into her abilities." Carlisle said._

 _"Then it's time that I say we go back to Forks. If Latnok found out she came into her abilities and she doesn't know how to control them it would cause a lot of problems." Jasper said._

 _"Edward are you done with what you are doing." Carlisle said turning to me._

 _"I guess I am. I'm not getting anywhere with what I was doing." I said._

 _"No Victoria." Rosalie said._

 _"It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." I said._

 _"Then it's time to cut our loses and head back to Forks. Maybe by moving back it could draw her out." Carlisle said._

 _"We just left Bella not to long ago. How are we supposed to explain our sudden comeback." Jasper said._

 _"I'll figure something out." Carlisle said. "In the meantime we need to stay in contact with Bella. Alice have you had any visions about where she is right now." Alice eyes glazed over before returning back to us._

 _"She skipped school so she's home right now." She said._

 _"Edward try video calling her. We need to see how much she's changed if any." Carlisle said. I grabbed my laptop from my room and turned it on. Once it was on I quickly turned on the video call._

This time I have been looking through Esme's eyes when I saw they was going to video call me. I came back to the present and ran upstairs to get my laptop. Thankfully I had it on already just on sleep. When the screen came on it was no time before I recieved a video call. I hit the answer button and the screen popped up to show all the Cullens.

"Hello." I said. They all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella your voice sounds different." Alice said.

" I don't think so." I said. I can't look any different from before.

"Your eyes are more blue than grey." Jasper said.

"Umm could it be because of the lighting." I said.

"You aren't that good of a liar you know that." Emmett said. Dam they can see right through me. I could feel my teeth become longer and my sight enhanced.

"See told you. Bella you need to control yourself around humans." Carlisle said.

 _Let's have a little fun. Let me come out just a little bit._ Hope said.

 _Nothing too rash ok._ I said as I felt her slipping through.

"Now how am I supposed to do that when there's no one to protect them." I said.

"Hope." They all said in union.

"The one and only..well not really I'm trying to to become one again without the split personality." I said.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"Aww Edward, you don't want to talk to me. I'm still the girl you fell in love with. You just fell in love with my nicer self."

"Have you hurt any humans?" Carlisle said.

"That's a nice way of saying it. Have you killed anybody?" Jasper asked.

"No I did not. Your precious humans are fine..for now." I said with a wicked smile.

"What are you planning?" Jasper asked.

"For me and Bella to become one person. For my memories to return to me." I said.

"We're coming back to Forks." Edward said.

"Really why, you haven' t been gone for that long. I'm doing fine here." I said.

" I miss you." Edward said.

"You should have thought of that before you left but I understand your reason so I really can't hold that against you. You can come back or you could stay where you're at it doesn't matter." I told them. I looked down at my phone because I received a text from Stefan telling me to come over.

"Has anything happened recently out of the ordinary?" Jasper asked.

"Well that question came out of nowhere but no. If you are talking about Victoria then no." I said to him. I heard Charlie pull up.

"Sorry guys we have to cut this short, Charlie's back. Talk to you later." I said hanging up on them. I went downstairs to meet him.

"I see someone's looking better." He said.

"Yeah nothing like cold bath couldn't' fix." I told him.

"Well just in case it's not gone completely, I brought you some chicken soup." He said heading into the kitchen.

 _Is it time for me to come back out._ Bella said.

 _Yeah sure why not. But we need to hunt soon, I can feel the hunger coming on._ I told her. I drawn back within myself to let Bella take over.

Bella POV

Once I was back to myself I followed Charlie into the kitchen.

"I did tell your school that you were out because of the flu. They should be sending your work over soon.

"I think Katherine or Stefan was going to do that. Let me text them to see if they have my work." I told him while texting them both. A few minutes later they texted me back saying that they have all of my work that I missed.

"Stefan and Katherine has my work. I was going to head over there now." I told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you are sick after all. Tell them to bring everything over." Charlie said.

"Okay, I'll text them." I said. I send a quick text to them asking to bring everything over. I started to get dinner ready for me and Charlie while I waited. Thirty minutes later they came over. Stefan went over to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie how you doing look we have a lot of things to discuss so why don't you go upstairs to bed for a bit while we talk to Hope. When we finished we'll wake you up." Stefan said. Charlie went upstiars into his room.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I compelled him to go to bed." Stefan said plopping on the couch. I turned to look at Katherine who just shrugged.

"What did we need to talk about?" I said.

"Your mother." He said.

"What about my mother? Did something happen to her?" I asked getting worried.

"She's fine, just that she's on her way to Forks." He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 Joking

I looked at Stefan not saying anything at all because I was shocked. I was more than shocked I was happy.

"Really, she's coming." I said jumping up and down excitedly. "when is she coming, how long do I have to get everything ready, does she still look the same in the picture, when did you get in contact with her?" I was just rambling on with questions. Stefan just sat there staring at me.

"Well." I said. Stefan still sat there not saying anything. I turned to Katherine but all she did was shrug her shoulders. I turned back to Stefan.

Stefan bust out laughing. " I'm just kidding she's not coming to Forks. She's not even in the states." He said still laughing. The smile on my face dropped into a frown. He was only joking. Getting my hopes up for nothing.

"That was not very nice." I said to him mad.

"I know but you should have seen your face when you thought she was coming." He said still with a smile on his face. I wonder if I can throw him somewhere. I lifted my hand up and the next thing I knew Stefan was up in the air. I moved my hand and he flew into the other room crashing into the wall. The house started to shake and things started to fall.

"Hope calm down your powers aren't in control yet." Katherine said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm perfectly calm." I said. The house stopped shaking and Stefan was standing up.

"That was fun, what else can you do?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. I want to hurt him for making me think my mother was coming. I want him to suffer. The next thing I know Stefan was grabbing his head in pain which made him drop to his knees. He was in pain for a few seconds before I dropped my concentration. This isn't me, I don't hurt people.

 _Unless they get in your way. What Stefan did was mean so he had to suffer._ Hope said to me. Stefan got back up on his feet.

"Remember the next time you want to play a sick joke." I said turning to look at Katherine. "do you have my school work." I said to her. She reached in her bag and took out a folder.

"Everything is in here. Notes, homework, assignments from all of your classes." She said.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her.

"You haven't tapped into all of your powers yet have you?" Stefan said.

"Not all but some of them. What is the real reason you came over here besides that cruel joke about my mother." I said to Stefan.

"That redheaded chick Victoria has been spotted in the wolf territory. The wolves chased after her but she escaped." Stefan said. I sighed. I guess I knew it would happen eventually with Victoria coming here. She want's to kill me for the death of James. A mate for a mate but with me being a hybrid I don't know how strong I am to defeat her.

"I know I'm a hybrid and all and I was the one to kill James but if I could would I be able to do it again." I said looking at Stefan.

"Hope, you are one of the most powerful supernatural creature this world as ever seen. What you just did to me wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. You are very powerful that I don't think any vampire would stand a chance against you." Stefan said.

"Alright then. Now let's go somewhere to eat. I'm thirsty." I said.

After school I decided to see Jacob. I haven't seen him since our fight and I didn't want to leave it on a bad note even though it was Hope's fault.

 _Hey he was mean to us not the other way around._ She said.

 _The way you spoke to him didn't help either._ I said to her. I was pulling up into the driveway of his house. I got out of the truck making my way toward the door. I knocked on the door. A few minutes later Billy opened the door.

"Hello Billy, how's it going?" I said to him.

"It's going good Bella how are you." He said. I could sense a wolf in the house which I still haven't figured out how.

 _You're part wolf remember._ Hope said.

"I'm doing good, I was wondering if Jacob is home. We got into a fight the last time he came to see me and I just wanted to clear the air." I said. Billy folded his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Bella he's not in right now but I can tell him that you dropped by." He said. I was going to say something else when I heard voices coming from the back of the house.

"Are you sure Billy because there's people coming towards your house that sound like a group of boys." I said. He looked at me strangely.

"How would you know?" He said. Uh don't want to give myself away.

"Nevermind that I'll go ask them if they know where I can find Jacob." I said making my way around the house. Billy was trying to call me back but I wasn't listening. I made it to the back to see some of the guys from the time I came to the beach with Jacob. I walked up to them and they stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys know where I can find Jacob." I said to them with a smile.

"Why do you need Jacob?" The boy on the end said. I forgot what his name was.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

"Hey my name is Paul and I'm pretty sure I can keep better company than Jacob." He said giving me a wink.

"No thanks." I said.

"Aww come on what can he do better than me." He said. The man standing beside Paul told him to stop.

"Bella this isn't a good time right now can you come back later." He said to me. He was with us at the beach but what was his name. Oh yeah Sam.

"I haven't seen Jacob in a few days I just want to make sure he's ok." I said. I sniffed the air around me and that's when I notice that all of them had the smell of wolves. So these must be the wolves Stefan was talking about.

"Did you just sniff the air?" One of them said.

"What, no I didn't?" I said.

"Liar you did just sniff the air. I don't even know why we are talking to her she runs with vampires." He said.

"Quil that's enough." Sam said.

"Oh she's the one that hung out with that family of bloodsuckers." Paul said. They mean the Cullens.

"You think Jacob told her about us." Quil said. While they were having their little discussion about me I looked back at the house. Billy said that Jacob was not in but here these boys were heading into the house so Billy must have lied and Jacob is in there. I turned around to go to the house. Before I could walk any further someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Sam.

"Let go of my arm." I said.

"I said this wasn't a good time to be here. You should go back home." He said.

"Why so you can all shift and go run into the woods. Well I want to speak to Jacob first then you guys can go about your business." I said yanking my arm away.

"Dude she knows I say we kill her." Paul said.

"We don't kill humans." Sam said. If he only knew. I turned back to walk but Sam grabbed me again. So I took his arm turned it so I can flip him. He landed on the ground with a thud. He looked up at me with wide eyes before he got back on his feet.

"Sam just got flipped by a girl. How is that possible." Quil said.

"I'm wondering the exact same thing. It's not possible so how did you Bella." Sam said with narrowed eyes.

"Now that's a secret that I will not be telling." I said beginning to walk back to the house. Quil and Paul blocked my path.

"No no pretty lady we can't let you continue on until you tell us what we need to know." Paul said.

"Why should I tell you guys?" I said.

"We don't want any trouble to come to the humans." Sam said.

"I haven't hurt anybody." I said. Which wasn't the complete truth. I drunk from two guys last night that was drunk who thought that they could gang up on me.

"We can't let you go until you tell us what you are. We know something is different about you. You smell different." Paul said.

"Now look who's sniffing the air." I said. I looked to Jacob's house. I was so close to getting there but if he's in there,then there's other ways I can get his attention. I focused on the house getting it to shake. I heard glass breaking and Billy made a small yelp. The wolves looked towards the house hearing the noise.

"Something's wrong." Quil said.

"Quil go and see what's the problem." Sam said. Quil went to run off. I used the distraction to pass Paul. He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him so with all my might I pushed him which caused him flying a little past Sam. He got up and started to shake.

"Paul calm down." Sam said but it was too late. Paul had shifted into a wolf and was growling at me. In that moment I wasn't afraid at all. Sure he stood over me but still I wasn't afraid. He came closer so I used my ability to push him back. That made him even angrier. I could feel my hybrid self pushing through. My nails were turning into claws and my teeth were getting sharper.

 _He wants to play then let's play._ Hope said. I started to growl at Paul. We were face to snout now. I saw myself in his eyes when my eyes started to change color. Paul backed away slowly. At that moment I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jacob running towards us. He shifted into a wolf and went to fight with Paul. All I saw was a ball of fur rolling around on the ground. Snaps and snarls were heard while they were fighting. I moved off to the side so I wouldn't be caught in the cross hairs of their fight.

"Quil take Bella to Emily's house we will be there in a moment." Sam said following the fight into the woods.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon vampire girl, let's go." He said. I followed him to the front of the house but not before passing Billy in his chair.

"He wasn't here huh." I said before turning to follow Quil to his car.

We came up on a small house tucked nicely in the middle of the woods. Quil got out of the car. A boy came out to meet us.

"Yo Embry what's going on." Quil said.

"Nothing much, what's going on and why is Bella here?"He asked looking me up and down.

"Sam told me to bring her here. Jacob and Paul got into a fight. They should be here soon." He said.

"Again, what did Paul do this time?" Embry said exasperated.

"He was arguing with Bella first before Jacob got in the middle of it." Quil said. We started to walk to the house. Quil turned to me.

"Before we go in I just want to let you know that Emily is Sam's finance but try not look at her face too long ok." He told me opening the door for me. Why would I look at her face. When we entered I was standing in the kitchen and there was a women with long black hair standing over the stove. When she turned around I saw her face and I realized way I shouldn't look at her face too long. There was three scars on the left side of her face and it looked like one of the scars traveled down to her left arm. She had a bowl in her hand mixing something. She looked up at us.

"Oh I didn't know you guys would be inviting someone over." She said.

"This is Bella." Embry said sitting at the table. She looked at me.

"Vampire girl, it's finally nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I guess that makes you wolf girl, although I'm not sure why I have been giving the name vampire girl."I said.

"You run with vampires of course." Quil said taking a muffin from the basket that was sitting on the table.

"No, lady's first. Would you like a muffin?" Emily asked me.

"Yes please." I said taking one. "Actually I can't run with vampires because of their speed."

"Well we're faster." Embry said with a smirk. Yeah keep telling yourself that. If they had any idea that they was talking to a hybrid.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked.

"Breaking up a fight between Jacob and Paul. Actually I hear them now." Quil said. Soon enough all three was coming into the house. Sam went straight to Emily showering her with kisses all on her face. I looked away from the loving couple. They better be glad I don't know spell that could break them up. _Whoa where did that statement come from?_ I took a bite from my muffin.

"Now that everyone is here, care to explain what you are?" Paul said. I turned around to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob said.

"You looked inside my head Jacob, Bella is not human." Paul said.

"I thought we cleared this up Paul." Sam said.

"No not really but I'm telling you the truth. I mean come on have you guys even took a whiff of Bella she doesn't smell human." Paul said. I heard all of them take a breath.

"He's right."Embry said. Well isn't this great. A house full of wolves and nowhere to run, well not exactly. I couldn't tell them everything could I. I mean, I haven't talked to Jacob in a while.

"Start talking Bella." Sam said. Well I guess I have to tell them something. Before I turned around there was a mirror and when I looked into the mirror my eyes were yellow. I turned towards them with a smirk.

"Now where do I begin." I said in a growl.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long to update. Writer's block is not joke, also I hope everyone is taking the time to view my other story that I have written named Deadwood. If you enjoy werewolves stories you might enjoy Deadwood. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Vision

They all was out of their chairs. Sam stood in front of Emily and the rest stood beside Sam.

"Don't worry I don't plan on hurting anybody so you can stop all that shaking and what not." I said grabbing another muffin.

"What are you?" Paul said.

"Well I'm not sure really. I was experimented on." I said taking a seat at the table. They were still standing there guarding Emily. I laughed a little.

"If I wanted to hurt Emily I could have without touching her if I wanted." I said. I looked towards the door opening it with my mind then closing it.

"What the-" Quil said.

"A nice addition to being experimented on. I have abilities too that I'm still trying to control. Remember that earthquake that rocked Washington State." I said with a raised eyebrow. They all nodded their head.

"Well that was me. I didn't know what I was doing." I said.

"That still doesn't explain what you are." Embry said.

"Oh yeah well the people that experimented on me got ahold to supernatural creatures when they decided to create me. One of the creatures was a werewolf." I said. I think I can spin this story.

"A werewolf, we are the only ones here and neither of us has been taken." Sam said.

"It wasn't here that I was experimented on. It happened long ago." I said.

"You're a werewolf." Jacob said with excitement in his eyes.

"Not really, I said they used other supernatural creatures but I'm not sure which one they used." I said.

"Are you also running with that redhead blood sucker." Quil said. He must be talking about Victoria.

"Victoria you mean no, I'm not running with her. She wants to kill me because the Cullens killed her mate." I said. They looked at each other.

"The bloodsucker is after you." Jacob said.

"Yup it seems like it. Although I wonder what's taking her so long to get to me. The Cullens aren't here anymore and she could have easily trapped me somewhere but she hasn't come close to me. What is she planning?" I said more to myself.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about her we'll take care of it." Jacob said.

"You make it sound easy. You've been chasing after her and she managed to slip through your paws over and over again. She's too smart for you. At this point all she's doing is playing with you." I said.

"You don't think we can do it?" Paul said.

"No, I think you can do it..eventually, if you play at her own game but at this point she's laughing at you." I said standing up to look out the window.

"Well since you're an experiment why don't you take her out." Quil said.

"I can't, I never faced her before so I don't know what she's like. I only met her once when she was with her mate and during that time she didn't talk as much." I said.

"How do we handle her?" Embry said.

"First we need to make sure the people of La Push are safe, if she comes on our lands again we'll destroy her." Sam said. Everyone seem to agree to that plan.

Jacob decided to take me home and now we were sitting in my driveway.

"You are one big wolf you know that." I said to him trying to make small talk.

"Yeah we sure do turn into some big wolves. What about you, what do you turn into?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't turn into anything really just claws and teeth." I said. I drink blood too.

"Since you're part werewolf why don't you hang with us." Jacob said not looking at me.

"I don't know about that. You're forgetting about the other part of me." I said.

"I don't care about the other part of you." He said. But you should. I heard a car coming down the road that sounded like Charlie's.

"I will see you later then, Charlie will be home soon." I said. I went to get out the car but Jacob stopped me.

"At least think about it. I mean you are partly one of us." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it." I said getting out. I went inside the house and closed the door and leaned against it. That went well I think. I mean I was able to spin the story to where they will understand it and I didn't actually have to tell them the bad parts. I heard Charlie pull up in the driveway so I made my way towards the couch when something strange happen. It was like an image going through my mind of Charlie with take out from the Chinese restaurant. Then it was over. _Well where did that come from_? Charlie came through the door.

"Hey Bells sorry I'm late but I brought dinner from the Chinese restaurant." He said. When I turned around it was just like the vision I had. Did I just...no way that's impossible right. Charlie carried the food into the kitchen and I followed.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was ok." He said. Charlie has always been a man with few words. He took out the plates and forks and put them on the table. He took out the Chinese food. I went to grab cups and the soda from the fridge. We sat down and ate not saying anything just enjoying the silence. I still couldn't believe that I had a vision. I kept looking at Charlie like he was holding the secret to my question. Charlie finished first before me and was already leaving the kitchen. I finished my food and cleaned up the kitchen before heading to my room. I got ready for bed and decided that maybe I should draw. I haven't been doing it in a while with everything going on but it does calm me. I drew for a little while before heading to bed. I drew two wolves fighting each other in a clearing. Really, out of all the things I could draw, I decided to draw Jacob and Paul fighting. I must be losing my touch. I decided to give up and just go to bed. I tuned off my light and let slumber take over me.

 _I was running this time, to where I don't know. I was inside a building going up the stairs. I think someone was chasing me but I couldn't see their face. I was on top of the building looking down. Man that's a long way down._

" _You have nowhere to run Hope. We will always find you." The person said. When I turned around he pushed me and I fell over. I was falling to my death and the only thing I saw before hitting the ground was a sinister smile on the man's face._

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know I'm updating slowly I can't help it. I know this is a short chapter but I am writing the next chapter I just don't know when I will update it. Let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 More Visions

I woke up with my heart beating fast. I was just glad I didn't hit the ground in that dream. I looked at the time and saw that I had a few minutes left before I had to get up. I layed back down but didn't go to sleep. Was that a dream or something from the past. Maybe it's something that is going to happen. My alarm clock went off and I quickly turned it off. I didn't move for a bit. I guess it's time for me to go to school and deal with all sorts of questions that will be thrown at me to why I wasn't in school. I just wish they could mind their own business. I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to handle my business. I came back to my room to get ready but not before having another image come across my brain. I saw the Cullens in the car heading back to Forks with their things. The flowers were blooming but there was no sun. It was over before I had a chance to process it.

 _They're coming back in the summer._ Hope said.

 _You got all of that out of the vision and when did I start having visions?_ I thought back to her. I just put on my shoes when she answered.

 _Yeah I got all of it from the vision. I was always able to see into the future. How do you think I stayed alive all this time?_ She said.

 _Really then how did you get captured by Latnok if you can see the future._ I thought back.

 _That's a whole other story for another day. Now let' get ready for school._ She said. I finished packing my backpack and made my way down stairs. Charlie was at the table looking at the newspaper.

"Morning Charlie." I said getting a hot pocket out the freezer.

"Are you sure you feel better to be going to school?" He asked.

"I feel a little bit better. Besides I can't miss anymore school I still want to graduate." I said.

"Speaking of graduating what are you going to do about college. Have you started to look." He said putting down the newspaper.

"I haven't really thought much about college." I said.

"Well why not you don't have long in high school." He said.

"Maybe I'll start looking after school." I told him.

"Yeah that's a good idea. I think the state probably have scholarships and grants you can apply for." He said. The microwave beeped and I took the hot pocket out and sat at the table. I never really thought about what I wanted to me in life but now that I've turned back to my hybrid self I don't know if that is still possible. I'll be young forever. Charlie got up from the table and went to clean his dishes. I received a text from Katherine telling me that she was coming to pick me up.

"Alright Bells I'll see you later. Make sure you check that stuff out ok." He said.

"Of course Charlie." I told him. I finished eating and went to finish packing for school. When it came time to go there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled coming down the stairs. Katherine walked in closing the door behind her.

"What if I was a killer and you just told me to come in." She said.

"He wouldn't have gotten very far you know that." I said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we should go out again like before." She said sitting on the couch.

"You mean go to a party and drink from the humans." I said closing my book bag.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." She said.

"Temping but the Cullens are making their return in the summer which means we won't be able to do that." I said.

"How do you they are coming in the summer?" She asked.

"I saw a vision and I think I had another vision when I was asleep which was about my upcoming death." I said nonchalantly.

"You don't seem upset about this." she said.

"Should I because every time Latnok goons come looking for me they try to kill me anyway instead of bring me back to Latnok." I said.

"Then shouldn't you be I don't know worried." She said.

"Nope. Ready to go." I said walking out the door. We both got in the car and she started to drive.

"You should know that Stefan isn't coming to school today." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's going through a rough patch. Actually it's not a rough patch. He's gone into his old ways of being a ripper. Which means if you forgot, he compels his victims to do whatever he wants before he drains them dry, cut of their heads then put it back on before staging their bodies." She said. I stared at her with my mouth opened.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not one to come between Stefan and his killing spree. It doesn't bother me much because I've been around for a long time thanks to you and I'm used to it. Besides I have my own discretions." She said giving me a smile. We arrived at the school and it was a little warmer than usual. "So how old am I exactly." I said to her.

"Well according to you when I met you over a thousand years old but you didn't say an exact number." She said. We went our separate ways.

Another school day and no hiccups which I think is pretty good. I was waiting by Katherine's car so she could take me home but she was running a little late than usual. A boy came up to me.

"Um are you Hope?" He said. I never told anybody at the school my real name. The only people that know are the Cullens, Charlie, Damon, Stefan, and Katherine. This boy looks to be in his sophomore year.

"Yeah, who once to know." I said.

"Katherine told me to ask you if you're hungry." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to be dating right now." I said. He rolled up his sleeve and showed me his wrist.

"She said that I can travel with you guys as long as I fed you." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Malcolm." He said.

"Well Malcolm-" I started to say but Katherine cut me off.

"Oh come on Hope lighten up. You look paler than usual and you haven't really been eating. Malcolm here is a willing participant." She said. I looked at Malcolm to see that he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"You mean compel to be a willing participant. What if someone notice?" I said. She opened the door so he could climb in.

"Katherine the students here love to talk. If they see Malcolm leave with us they will start asking questions." I said.

"You worry too much. Come on get in the car." She said heading to the drivers side. I got into the passenger side of the car. We reached the house and Katherine walked in slinging her backpack off to the side.

"Uh I don't know why you decided to go school. Don't you ever get tired of it." She said fixing her a glass of bourbon. I sat on the couch and Malcolm sat down next to me. He rolled up his sleeve again. I could see the veins in his arm. The aroma of the blood was calling to me.

"You know you want to." Katherine said. I do but I have to fight it.

"The more you fight the harder it will be next time." She said. I could feel my teeth become sharper and my senses heighten. I took Malcolm arm and sunk my teeth into his arm. The blood flowed from his veins into my mouth and it tasted like heaven. It was sweet and tangy and it hit the spot. When I looked at Malcolm I could tell I was taking too much because his eyes were getting droopy so I stopped. I licked my lips to get rid of the blood that was there.

"Feel better." She said.

"I fed last week remember." I said.

"I remember but you're a hybrid now Hope your hunger is catching up to you." She said. The door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Can someone tell me why there's a human in the house." Stefan said.

"Hope needed to feed." Katherine said. He sat down next to Malcolm.

"If Hope is willingly to share." He said. I shook my head no.

"I already took too much from him and you are not going to kill him." I said. Stefan rolled his eyes at me.

"No Stefan we don't need any bodies piling up in Forks. It's already bad enough with what you left in Seattle." I said.

"Aww Hope come on. You do know that you are in no position to tell me what to do. You can't even control your powers." He said.

"Maybe but I can still throw you around. Just keep your killings down a notch before I have to-"

"Before you have to do what Hope." He said.

"Before I have to do something about you." I said. That was all I could say because I haven't come up with anything yet. Stefan smirked at me.

"Come on Stefan don't get Hope all riled up." Katherine said sarcastically sitting down on the couch.

"It's fun to rile her up and we have an audience." He said pointing to Malcolm.

"Malcolm was just leaving. " I said facing him.

"Malcolm you are going to go home and forget what happened here. If anybody ask you just say you was hanging out with Katherine." I compelled him. He stood up got his stuff and walked out of the house.

"See everything is taken care of." I said turning back to Stefan. He looked at me and without any clue stabbed me.

"Stefan!" Katherine said. I fell down to the floor in a sitting position but I was fading fast. I looked up at Stefan to see no emotions on his face before the world went black.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _I watched Hope die before turning to get a drink._

" _Was that even necessary." Katherine said to me. I shrugged my shoulders._

" _Don't know, don't care she ruined the fun of me killing the human." I said._

" _She didn't want you to kill him that's the reason she compelled him to leave Stefan. Are you forgetting that Forks is off limits because Hope lives here and now come spring the Cullens will be back." She said to me._

" _All the more reason to cause havoc on this town. What's the fun of a small town if no mysterious deaths occur." I said. The front door opened and Damon stepped in._

" _Damon." I said._

" _Hello brother." He said coming into the living room. He looked down at the floor to see Hope's body._

" _Tell me why there's a knife sticking out of her chest." He said._

" _Stefan killed her because she was ruining his fun." Katherine told him._

" _You know she's going to be angry when she wakes up." Damon said picking up her body and putting her on the couch next to me._

" _Maybe but for right now I can kill all I want." I said._

" _You really need to turn your humanity switch back on brother. I can't bring Hope back to her former glorying without you." Damon said._

" _I am helping you return her to her former glory. The more I do the opposite and make her mad the more she will use her powers." I said._

" _Then she will come after you and kill you. Do you want that?" Katherine said._

" _Did I ever wanted to be a vampire, Katherine." I said._

" _Alright let's get this straight you two fell in love with me not the other way around." She said._

" _True but Hope told you not to mess with us and you went against her rules." Damon said._

" _Don't put this on me. She told you guys the same thing too remember." Katherine said._

" _I remember, she compelled us to stay away from you and it worked eventually before someone decide to feed us vervain along with Hope." I said._

" _I was angry that day." She said with her arms crossed._

" _You were angry because Hope took us away from you. Of course it didn't work because here we are together." Damon said._

" _What have you found out about Latnok?" I asked._

" _They relocated their labs through the country, so sooner or later I have to take a cross country trip getting rid of all of them." Damon said._

" _That won't stop them from getting Hope. Who idea was it to put her in there?" Katherine said._

" _At first it was her mother to protect her from Klaus enemies but then she had to disappear because people were after her because she was going to wake up the rest of the Mikealson siblings." Damon said. I took the knife out of her chest._

" _Well let me know how that goes." I said getting up off the couch._

" _Where are you going?" Katherine asked._

" _I'm heading out, I'll be back." I said. I was already out the door. Now where does Malcolm live._

 _It took a while but I was able to find his house. He was in his room playing video games. There was no one else home so I went up to his door and rung the bell. I heard him come down._

" _Hello can I help you?" He said to me. I put a smile on my face._

" _Hello, I'm Stefan. I came to ask you if you knew the assignment from history class so I can do my homework. Katherine said she didn't have it." I said._

" _Oh yeah I know Katherine, I hung out with her today." He said._

" _Oh that's wonderful, you don't mind letting me in." I said._

" _Yeah sure come on in." He said. I took a step and was in the house. I put another smile on my face before I closed the door behind me._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Sorry to everyone that is reading this story. Life has gotten busy and it wouldn't allow me to update or do my story like I wanted to so now updates might be slower than I actually wanted so I think it's time for a new chapter. It's a bit long and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 20 Powers Unleashed

 _Instead of a room I was outside in a meadow filled with all types of flowers, the sun shining, and a nice breeze flowing. Hope was wearing a white dress that showed off her curves. She looked happy in this place._

" _Where are we?" I asked._

" _We are somewhere between life and death." She said._

" _Why does it feel so peaceful? I thought with us being immortal and create death and destruction that heaven wasn't meant for us." I said._

" _We're different you and I. Unlike my family I don't cause death and destruction. I rather live peacefully. I don't wish death on anybody unless it is necessary." She said._

" _How different are we?" I asked. She sat down on the ground._

" _My family is known to cause death everywhere they go. My father caused fear in everyone that hears his name. He is cold, calculating, and a stone cold killer. People have to look over their shoulders if they owe him a debt. He doesn't care about anyone except his family but when his family turns against him then he turns on them. You don't know how many times he daggered them." She said._

" _Dagger?" I said._

" _There are these magical daggers that witches created with the ashes of the white oak tree. That's a different story for some other time. With the daggers laced with ashes of the white oak tree it desiccate or neutralize them where they remain dead as long as the daggers are in their heart." She said._

" _Have you been daggered?" I asked her._

" _One of my father's enemies tried but when he went to stab me with it the blade broke when it touched my skin. It was like my skin was made of stone." She said._

" _Have anybody tried to kill you?" I asked._

" _Plenty of times to cause harm to my father but I always get away and they never survive. I don't like being used as a pawn when it comes to my family." She said._

" _Then why are we away from them." I said._

" _I don't know yet. That answer lies somewhere in our mind." She said. I finally sat down next to her._

" _You know that we are here because Stefan killed me." I said._

" _I know but we don't stay dead for long." She said._

" _Why do we even hang out with him if that's all he's going to do to us?" I said._

" _His humanity is off so he has no feelings. Right now he doesn't care about anything just himself and his next kill. I'm sorry for Malcolm." She said._

" _What do you mean, I compelled him to forget about what happened." I said worried._

" _It wouldn't have mattered. Katherine brought him to the house because she knows that Stefan would kill him. Katherine likes to feed off the pleasure Stefan has on killing people. It's in his nature right now. The ripper in him won't be sedated." She said._

" _Then I have to go back." I said going to get up but she stopped me._

" _You'll go back soon but first I want to unlock our power." She said._

" _What power?" I asked._

" _We're part witch remember, we have unlimited power." She said._

" _How?" I asked._

" _Most witches draw their power from nature or from the ancestors but they are gone now so other witches are limited in their powers. Us on the other hand, our power comes from within and we don't need to use nature or ancestors. Although sometimes nature does like to help." She said. She grabbed a hold on both of my hands._

" _I thought we practiced that time I skipped school." I said._

" _That was different. That was to help control other abilities that we can use with our mind. This is magical power." She said. She closed her eyes. Her eyes were closed for sometime so I just sat there staring at nothing but the flowers. When I turned back around her eyes were opened. They were a magnificent color blue like the ocean._

" _It won't work unless you concentrate as well." She said. She closed her eyes again and I followed her. With my eyes close I tried to concentrate on what she was trying to do. I felt a tingling sensation in my head. Then it was like I was transported to a hallway. On the right side of me was Hope still in her white dress. There was a glow of light surrounding her body._

" _Ready." She said to me. I followed her, to where I don't know but it looks like she knew where to go. We were passing doors that were closed._

" _Where are we going and what is this place. I've been here before but I remember that I opened all of these." I said._

" _No you didn't open all of them, this is a different hallway that we are in. There are a lot of doors in your mind that holds a special ability that you haven't accessed." She said._

" _What would happen if I opened all of them.?" I asked._

" _Then we would be very powerful almost godly. When Latnok experimented on us they wanted to be gods and create a god, which they succeeded with us so if you open all the doors then every power and ability you have will come at you in full force and you won't be able to control it. You could possibly destroy earth." She said. Uhh that's not good. We finally made it to a door when she stopped._

" _Here we are." She said. The door we were standing in front of had a design of a M with a snake below it._

" _What does that symbol stand for?" I asked._

" _It's the Mikaelson crest." She said. She opened the door and a bright light came through. She took my hand and we walked inside._

When I woke up I found myself in a bedroom. I looked around to see that I was alone and the sun was shining. Well that's new the sun doesn't shine much in Forks. I got off the bed and opened the window. The sun was shining bright and it felt good on my skin. I stayed there for a bit soaking up the sun rays enjoying the heat of it on my skin.

"You're awake finally." Damon said. I turned to look at him.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Yesterday afternoon." He said. Yesterday, are you kidding me I was dead since yesterday.

"I need to get to school and what would Charlie think." I said searching for my things.

"Don't worry I already talked to Charlie. I told him that you fell asleep after your school work and that Katherine will bring you to school. She put some clothes in the closet for you so you don't have to raid her closet." He said.

"Oh that was nice of her." I said.

"Also your phone been ringing on and off the whole time you were dead. Edward was trying to get in touch. I didn't answer because it would be tough to explain that you were dead." He said leaving the room. I went to my phone where it was sitting on the night stand. A hundred missed calls and over a hundred text messages from Alice. How am I suppose to look at all of that. I might as well call them. I dialed Edward's number. It ringed once before he picked up.

"Bella are you alright, you wasn't answering your phone." He said.

"I'm sorry I was tied up for a moment." I said.

"I was trying to get in touch with you since last night. Have you seen the news?" He asked me.

"No what about the news?" I asked.

"We've been watching the news from Alaska about anything in Forks that has been happening and a student you go to school with was murdered yesterday." He said. I sat down on the bed in shock. A student murdered; here in Forks. Wait..Malcolm.

"Who's the student?" I asked.

"Malcolm Weatherford. His parents came home to find blood everywhere and Malcolm sitting on the couch. When they went to him his head fell off." He said. I put my hand over my mouth. That is terrible.

"Were there any witnesses?" I asked. I went into the closet to find something to wear.

"No, no one saw anything. I won't be surprise if the students at the school hold a vigil for him." He said. Should I tell him or should I not tell him.

"Well as you can tell I'm ok." I said.

"I know but I just wanted to check. It's just that when I heard about it I had to make sure you was ok. Victoria is still out there and I wanted to make sure she didn't come after you." He said.

"Trust me this is not her signature." I said which I am regretting now.

"What do you mean not her signature. We don't know what she's cable of." He said.

"I know that's what I meant. I mean would she really do that do a human." I said.

"Possibly. I need you to stay safe for me love. We'll be together soon." He said.

"I know you'll back in the summer." I said with a smile. Oh that I should have kept to myself.

"How did you know we were coming back in the summer, I didn't tell you." He said. Me and my big mouth.

"Really I thought you told me that the last time we talked." I said.

"No I would have remembered." He said.

"Well then it's not a problem because you would be back before you know it." I said. I turned around and saw Stefan standing near the door. I narrowed my eyes at him and all he did was smile. Using my telekinesis I throw him across the hallway.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Nothing just dropped something." I said. Stefan got up and glared at me. He turned showing his sharp teeth and weird vein eyes again.

"Edward let me call you back." I said and hung up without waiting on him to say anything else.

"Really Stefan you're going to attack me. Did you forget that you killed me yesterday. He charged at me I put my hand up and he instantly froze in place. He tried moving his body but he could only move his head.

"You paralyzed my body." He said.

"Achieved it for my first time." I said.

"Motus." I said throwing him back across the hallway. Using my hand I made him hit the wall and let his body hang there. I went back to my room and closed my door to get ready.

When I came out fully dressed Stefan was still on the wall.

"How's it hanging?" I said laughing at my own joke. I turned to go down the stairs.

"You can't keep me up here forever." He said.

"Want to bet." I said before leaving him. I walked into the kitchen to find Damon and Katherine eating pancakes.

"Good morning." I said with a little pep in my step.

"Morning, what has you in a happy mood. Is it because you have Stefan suspended on the wall upstairs." Damon said.

"Yes, that's what he get's for killing me yesterday. On a sadder note, Stefan killed Malcolm last night." I said.

"How did you know that?" Katherine said.

"Well, why I was dead I talked to Hope and she told me. Then this morning Edward told me about it." I said.

"What's done is done it can't be change." Damon said.

"I'm worried that someone from school saw him with me and Katherine yesterday. I don't want to be question by the police, people would talk because we were the last ones to see him alive." I said.

"You worry too much Hope. No one saw us yesterday we were practically the only ones left in the parking lot but if it makes you feel any better we can compel all the students that saw anything yesterday." Katherine said. Damon pointed his fork at us like that was a good idea.

We were a little late to school but it didn't matter because everyone was talking about Malcolm. Some kids were crying others had seldom looks on their faces. I wonder why nobody was in class.

"Are you going to let Stefan join us at school?" Katherine asked me.

"No, he can miss a day, he caused this." I said looking around. Kimberley came up to me.

"Did you hear the news about Malcolm?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it, it's sad. Did his parents really find him?" I said.

"Yeah it was terrible." She said. She looked at Katherine. _How can Bella know all these beautiful people. This is suppose to be her cousin geesh. As long as she doesn't go after Mike this slut is safe._ I heard her say but she wasn't speaking it. Well that's strange.

 _Do we have a serial killer in Forks that would be bad. I wonder what Chief Swan is doing about this. Nothing like this ever happened until he brought that girl here. Everything weird started to happen when she showed up._ I heard someone say.

"I was wondering how come everyone is out of their classes." I said looking at Kimberley.

"The bell hasn't rung yet. I guess the teachers are talking trying to figure something out about how they should handle this situation." She said. The bell rung and Kimberly left us.

"People think I'm responsible about what is going on here." I said to Katherine.

"It's just small town people trying to pin everything that is weird on somebody don't worry about it. We'll fix it." She said. She went into her class and I went into mines.

When school was over Katherine came up beside me.

"See it's done nothing to it." She said.

"What did you do?" I said.

"I made sure that you was not to blame on the weird stuff that has been going on." She said.

"That doesn't give me anything about what you did." I told her getting into the car. She started it then turned to look at me.

"You worry too much, you need to breath and let loose for a while. You're a hybrid Hope a very powerful one so I suggest you relax and enjoy your final months of being a senior." She said. She drove out of the parking lot.

"Could you take me home, I've been with you guys long enough that I'm starting to miss Charlie." I said.

"Why should you go back there. He's not family Hope and soon your family will come back and would want you back." She said.

"He was the one that found me in the woods plus he has grown on me." I said. "He told me that I should start looking at colleges."

"Where do you want to go to college?" Katherine asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm suppose to get started on that today." I said. With the death of Malcolm I totally forgot about looking into colleges. Let's see what do I want to be. I love math and science, so something that deals with both. Katherine pulled up into the driveway.

"Thanks." I told her getting out of the car.

"Listen, whatever Stefan does don't take it personal." She said.

"I can't forgive the fact that he killed Malcolm when I told him not too. Do you know how much pain his family is in that they lost a child." I said to her.

"We've killed a lot of people Hope. To tell you the truth..I haven't regretted it in the least.I've been around for long time that I forget how many people I hurt." She said.

"Well try not to kill anybody in this town. Edward and his family is coming back in the summer. We don't need them coming back into town with a lot of humans dead. This is their territory. Luckily Malcolm is the only death that has happened." I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." She said. I was about to ask her what she meant about that when a saw another vision. This vision showed Stefan going to different houses and killing the people that lived in them. The death toll on the news saids fifteen then it switches to all the Cullens watching the news and deciding to leave early which puts them back here in two weeks.

"Oh no." I said.

"What?" She asked me.

"Stefan is going to kill more people that it will make the news and bring the Cullens back in two weeks." I said.

"Well that doesn't seem to bad." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"That doesn't seem to bad. Are you serious? He's going to kill more people, innocent people and you're okay with it. Well I'm not and I'm going to stop him." I said turning to leave to put my bag in the house. I heard the car door open and close.

"What are you going to do? He won't listen to you." She said following me in.

"I'll make him listen. If I don't do something then Edward and his family will come back sooner than we think and I would like for them not to be caught in the middle of it." I said.

"Aww you're worried that Stefan will hurt them." She said.

"Yes and the other way around too." I said going up the stairs. I tossed my book bag on my bed. I took out my phone to call Stefan. It ringed a few times before he picked up.

"Hello." He said.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Just out and about enjoying my me time." He said.

"Doing what exactly." I asked him.

"Why would I tell you what I'm doing in my free time?" He said.

"If you are planning to kill other people don't."I said.

"How did you know I was going to do that?"He asked me.

"I know all about your killing spree Stefan. You already killed Malcolm." I said to him.

"Well you know, I got a little excited when I did it and I decided that I want to do it again so I'm out here looking for the next lucky person." He said.

"What will it take for you to stop killing people?" I said heading down the stairs.

"Really there's nothing you can do. You no longer have all your powers and you aren't a big bad hybrid like before." He said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I can't be that way for you. If you remember correctly I lost my memories." I said.

"Too bad the clock is ticking." he said before hanging up. I screamed out my frustrations.

"Katherine what am I suppose to do now? Stefan is out there killing people, students at school think it's all my fault that weird things are going on, Edward and his family is coming back sooner than I thought, I have a friend that's a wolf that really hasn't talked to me, and everything else that's going on." I said walking back and forth.

"What my advice, stop worrying about Stefan and let him do what he does." Katherine said looking at her phone. I snatched the phone from her hands.

"This is not a laughing matter Katherine, people are going to die."I said through gritted teeth.

"People die everyday it's called life." She said. I turned away from her closing my eyes with frustration. _Let go._ A voice said in my head. _Hope is that you?_

 _Yes, let go just this once._ She said to me. _How?_ I asked back. _Open all doors._ She said. I closed my eyes again and breathed slowly. I tried to picture all the doors I've come across in dreams and visions. As soon as I saw all of them I decided to open them. First I started to hear the sounds of every animal on the planet, then the wind started to pick up. I felt this surge of energy flow through me. It felt amazing like I was standing on top of the world. I heard thunder and lightning strike then the ground started to shake around me. Is this what power feels like?

 _Katherine POV_

 _I'm standing here watching Hope as she tries to figure out what to do about Stefan. At this point I don't care anymore. She should cut her losses and let him be. All of a sudden the sky started to darken. I didn't know there was going to be a storm. Next the wind picked up blowing my hair around. Trees were moving and leaves were flying everywhere._

" _Hope I think we should go back inside, I think a storm is coming." I said but she didn't move an inch. I walked up to her._

" _Hope." I said again but at the same time the earth started to shake. This is no ordinary storm, Hope was causing this. Trees were falling and the street had cracks in it. Hope what are you doing? My phone started to ring so I took it from her hands._

" _Hello!" I screamed._

" _Katherine what is going on in Forks?" Damon said._

" _It's Hope, I don't know what she's doing." I said._

" _Well get through to her because she's making the ground shake. I'm in Nevada and everything is shaking here. People are running for their lives." He said._

" _It's that bad." I said._

" _I'm looking at the news Katherine, it's happening everywhere. Not just earthquakes but tornadoes, damaging winds, tsunamis, they think it's the end of the world." He said. Lightning struck and I lost my footing a little bit._

" _She wants to stop Stefan from killing people. She was trying to find a way to do it." I said._

" _By killing the whole planet. Katherine stop her and I don't care how." He said to me. I looked around to see if I could find something. I saw a branch on the ground and picked it up._

" _Alright here goes nothing." I said hanging up. I went towards Hope and just before I could drive the stake through her it was almost like a forceful blast came from her and I flew back._

 _Edward's POV_

 _We were still in Denali with our cousins when the sky darken._

" _Look's like a storm is coming." Tanya said. Just then the wind picked up and it was strong. We went back inside._

" _Man that is some strong winds." Emmett said. Carlisle had the news on._

" _It's not just here, it's everywhere." He said. Everyone turned to face the news. Everywhere on this planet was feeling some kind of effect from this. The news casters was saying that this may be the end of life we know it._

" _I don't want to die today." Emmett was saying holding onto Rosalie. I don't want to die either, I want to see Bella one last time before I go to damnation. Alice came running into the room._

" _It's Bella she's causing this." She said._

" _How do you know?" I asked. She opened up her mind to the vision she had. Bella was standing outside of her house with a girl with her. She had her eyes close and that's when everything started to happen. Then it showed the girl that was with her had a wooden stake in her hand was going to kill Bella before a strange blast came from Bella knocking the girl back. The vision was over._

" _Carlisle we need to go back now. Bella might be trying to unleash her powers." I said._

" _She's causing this. Good heavens what is she." Kate said._

" _We honestly don't know but right now we need to go back." I said._

" _If it's coming from her then that means Forks is no better Edward. She's in the center of it all and we all know what that means for the town." Jasper said. It means that there could be no town we could go to._

" _But we need to go now. At this moment someone tried to kill Bella." I said._

" _Look out!" Irina yelled. A tree flew through the window. We looked to see a big snow tornado not too far from us._

" _Unbelievable." Emmett said standing up._

" _Quickly to the cellar." Eleazar said. Everyone quickly made their way down._

" _Why is she doing this? Irina said._

" _I don't know. The first time we saw this happen we tried to calm her down before it got bad." I said._

" _And now." she said._

" _Now we aren't sure. " I said. We stayed in silence hearing the storm outside rip through everything. Everyone was holding on to their mates except Kate and Tanya was holding on to each other. Bella love what has caused you to act this way? Can you see how much people are going to be hurt. As quickly as it came it ended just as quickly. Nothing but silence._

" _I think it's over." Jasper said. Eleazar opened the cellar door. When we came back up we were shocked to see all the damage that was caused. A part of the front wall was destroyed by trees. The furniture was ruined, glass was everywhere, debris was covering up the floor. Kate ran upstairs to see what it looked like up there._

" _It's worse up here, Tanya it looks like you are going to be able to see the stars when you lay on your bed now." She said. Tanya ran upstairs to see what she meant by that._

" _My room is ruined!" She screamed. I wanted to laugh but that would be bad on my part. Edward something changed within Bella. Alice thought to me._

" _When do we leave?" I said turning to Carlisle._

" _It will not be today." He said. Emmett came back into the room._

" _Carlisle is right. All of our cars are under fallen trees and a few of our windshields are broken." He said._

" _I knew she was going to be bad news." Rosalie said. I growled at her._

" _Really Rosalie just shut up. You don't have any idea what's going on with her. You dislike her so much because you thought she was human but she's not and now who knows what's going on with her now and there's people that is out to get her." I said angrily._

" _What about the Volturi huh? What if they get a wind of this and start asking questions?" She said. I saw Alice eyes glazed over._

" _Rose please, it's not Bella's fault she's this way. Latnok did things to her she couldn't control." Emmett said. Alice came out of her vision._

" _The Volturi don't know what's going on but they do know that it wasn't natural causes." She said._

" _How would they know that if they say in that caste of theirs?" Emmett said._

" _They have people to find out for them." Carlisle said._

" _We need to work as fast as we can and get back to Forks before they get a wind of it and find Bella." I said. We all went our separate ways and started to fix everything up._

I opened my eyes to see that there were fallen trees everywhere. I turned around to see Katherine getting up off the ground.

"Katherine why are you on the ground?"I said.

"I was trying to wake you up so you could stop all of this but you gave off some kind of blast and it blew me away." She said.

"Sorry about that but I can tell you some good news. I know where Stefan is." I said. She looked at her car to see a tree has fallen on it.

"We don't need a car." I said before leaving her behind to run. In no time I came upon the house Stefan was in with the family that was in there. I went to the door and went inside. He was standing over the couple who was looking at him in fear. Using my powers I caused him to grab his head in pain and he fell to the floor. Then using my telepathy I moved him closer to me. I looked back at the couple and went over to them.

"Both of you are going to fall asleep and forget everything that happened here." I said compelling them. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep. I turned back to Stefan to see him getting up. Without hesitation I turn my hand in a way that would break his neck. There was a snapping sound and he went down.

"Katherine grab a car so we can put him in the truck." I said to her. I walked over and started to drag his body.

When we reached their house I threw Stefan's body into the cellar closing the door and locking it using a locking spell.

"That should hold him." I said. I went back upstairs to see Katherine watching the news. They were showing the damage that was going on throughout the world.

"Look's like you cause a natural disaster for the entire planet." Katherine said. I looked at the news, they said there was a lot of injuries but no death so far.

"I caused that. I wasn't planning on doing it. I just wanted to get Stefan." I said.

"Well you got him and I guess you also unlock your powers." She said to me. I watched the news for a moment. _Everyone is ok, no one died._ Hope said to me.

"How long are you going to keep him locked away?" She asked me.

"As long as it takes for his humanity switch to come back on. Until then he stays locked away." I said to her sitting on the couch. My phone rung and I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh thank god you're ok, where are you?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm at Stefan and Katherine's house. They had a cellar and I went to hide there to wait out." I lied to him

"That's good, could you stay there and not go anywhere until I come get you." He said to me.

"Of course Charlie, did anybody get hurt." I said.

"A lot of people was hurt but nobody died thankfully." He said.

"That's good to know, I'll see you when you come home." I said. We hung up.

"So what now?" Katherine asked me.

"Now we just keep living our normal lives. Stefan is locked away, everyone will think this was a natural disaster, and hope that Latnok doesn't send anymore people after me, actually nevermind I know they probably will and I will be ready for them." I said to her.

"You think there's school tomorrow." She said.

"Probably not which means the last day of school will be pushed back but it doesn't matter because I'm graduating which also means that I have to find a school I want to go to." I said.

"Good luck figuring that out." She said. A vision came across where I saw the Cullens packing their cars. They were talking to each other but I couldn't hear their words but I caught three days. Then the vision was over.

"Where did you go?" Katherine asked.

"I had a vision but they only thing I caught was Edward and his family packing and three days. Hang on I'm going to try and see what they are up to just have to jump into someone's body." I said. I concentrated and let my body travel to them. I saw Esme and decided to jump into hers.

 _Esme's POV_

 _I was packing up our room while Carlisle was helping with the house. I'm just so happy I get to go back home to see my daughter again. I always knew that we left Forks too early. Bella was coming into her abilities then and now it seems like she had and caused natural disasters throughout the entire planet. I could see how much this family had changed since we left Bella in Forks. Edward drew back into himself, Alice wasn't happy like she was before. It was like she no longer was chipy and her walk didn't have a bounce to it like it always do. Jasper...well I'm not sure about him but I know he was sorry for almost attacking Bella. Emmett wasn't_ his normal playful self and when Rosalie tried to take his mind of things it was like he really wasn't in it which means their sex life wasn't that great. Which I'm a little happy about it because I didn't have to hear it because Emmett is not quiet. I was almost done packing when I started to feel dizzy. How can I be dizzy, I'm a vampire for crying out loud. Then the next thing I know I was standing in nothing but blackness. I looked around.

"Hello!" I yelled. There was no body around me.

" _Carlisle, are you there! Please help me!" I yelled. I turned around to see someone walking up to me._

" _I'm so happy I'm not the only one here, where am I?" I said. When the person was closer I realized it was Bella._

" _Bella are you ok, do you know where we are?" I said._

" _Sorry Esme but I brought you here by accident." She said to me. By accident?_

" _I hope there's no hard feelings after this but I need to take over your body for a few minutes to listen in to your family conversation." She said._

" _Take over my body, why and how are you able to do it?" I asked._

" _Thanks to my powers and working on it a bit." She said. She grabbed my arm._

" _Trust me it won't hurt." She said._

" _You still haven't answer my question. Why do you want to listen to a conversation?" I asked._

" _I had a vision and I came here to find out if I saw correctly." She told me. She pulled me behind her and started to walk._

" _How long are you going to take over my body?" I asked still in a state of shock that she is able to do this._

" _Not long but if I do anything you don't like you can knock me out of your body ok." She said. Then I didn't see her anymore. I didn't want to be left alone so I followed her._

When I opened my eyes I found myself not in Stefan's house anymore but somewhere else. I looked outside and notice that there was snow on the ground. Looks like I'm not in Forks anymore. I went outside of the bedroom and started to walk down the stairs.

"Edward, where are you?" A voice purred. I recognize that voice anywhere. I was on the phone talking to Edward when I heard that voice. I stopped on the staircase to see a blonde dance her way down the stairs. She's beautiful.

"Edward, where are you?" She said again. Anger started to rise within me. I wonder. I looked around to see a candle on a table. I looked around to make sure I didn't see anybody. When the close was clear I tried to light it.

"Incendia." I said and the candle lit. Huh I guess my powers do work when I'm not in my own body. _You're part witch remember._ A voice said. Oh yeah how could I forget. I went back to heading downstairs. I listen to the voices to try to pinpoint where everyone else was. I heard voices coming from outside so I headed towards it. I went out the front door and followed the voices to the back. When I got close enough I stayed hidden and listen in.

"How long Carlisle before we would be back in Forks?" Edward said. He still looks beautiful even when standing in all of this snow.

"Three days tops if we are able to leave tomorrow but as you can see there is still a lot of damage down here and we need to help out. Plus all of our cars were damaged too and Rosalie is working on them." Carlisle said.

"What if I go on ahead and when everything is done you all can meet me in Forks." He said.

"Aww don't leave so soon Edward, I still need you." The blonde I saw earlier said.

"Tanya you know I have to go, my mate needs me." Edward said.

"But you left her back in Forks. Are you sure she's your mate? If she were it wouldn't have been so easy to leave her which means you really didn't love her." She said. I wanted to growl but I couldn't let them know I was spying on them. She had her hands all over Edward. I looked to see what I can do to get her hands off of Edward. I saw that the hood of a car was open so I concentrated on the oil tank so it could spray on her. When I finally got the top off a gush of black liquid sprayed on her. It was on her clothes, in her hair and face.

"Rosalie could you watch what you're doing! Look what you did!" She screamed. Rosalie came from under the hood.

"That wasn't me. What I was doing wouldn't have cause that." Rosalie said.

"How would you know that, you're under there." The blonde said angrily.

"Looks like the top was off the oil." Emmett said.I laughed a little and turned around. Jasper was standing behind me which scared me a little.

"Jasper you scared me what was you doing behind me?" I said still having my hand over my chest.

"Just watching what was going on over there just like you mom which I don't understand is why was you laughing when Tanya was sprayed by oil? Also we don't get scared that easily." He said.

"Well when you think about it I mean it was a little funny but awful how it happened." I lied.

"I never picked you to laugh at someone else's misfortune." He said."

"I'm sorry it just took me off guard a little bit but I see that it got Tanya off of Edward." I said looking back at them. Tanya was gone and Rosalie went back to working on the car.

"Yes he is relieved that she is not hanging on him. I don't know why she always tries. Edward doesn't like her that way and she only wants him so he can be in her bed." He said. Oh really, well we'll just see about that.

"Mom are you ok, I'm getting a feeling of mischief from you." Jasper said. I turned around to look at him.

"I'm fine sweetheart you shouldn't worry. I'm heading back to pack some more." I said leaving him. I went back into the house. That was close. I was heading back up when I saw Tanya coming down the stairs with new clothes on.

"Hey Esme you should have seen what Rosalie done to me." She said.

"What did she do?" I said innocently enough.

"She got oil all over me." She said in disgust.

"I'm sure it was an accident." I said trying not to laugh.

"I don't think so, she kept the cap off the oil tank. I thought she was good at fixing cars." She said passing me on the steps. I quickly thought of ice on the step she was about to walk on. When she hit it she slipped and fell right on her behind making the house shake by the impact. People were coming in every direction to see what happened. I never thought all of them live in this house and more blondes. There were two people that weren't blonde. There skin was not pale but darker skin almost olive color and Laurent. I headed back down stairs to act like I was worried.

"Tanya are you alright." One of the blondes said.

"No, I"m not there's ice on the steps." She said pointed to the step that had ice on it.

"Well there is a big hole in the wall so maybe water got on the steps and froze." Emmett said.

"It wasn't there before and Esme was walking up the stairs and didn't fall down." Tanya said looking at me. "maybe she put the ice there."

"Tanya you know good and well Esme does not have any special ability and there's not an evil bone in her body to do such things." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure about that because that ice wasn't there when I went up the first time and it appeared after Esme was walking up the stairs and I was going down." She said.

"It still doesn't explain the ice. Like Emmett said there is a big hole in the wall so the steps were probably wet." One of the blondes said.

"Now say sorry to Esme." Another one said.

"I'm sorry Esme, I guess I'm still angry about getting oil splashed all over me." She said.

"No worries dear." I said turning to go back up the stairs.

"Edward do you mind helping me up." She said seductively. You have got to be kidding me, she still trying to flirt with Edward. I turned around to see Edward being the gentleman that he is help her up.

"Thank you." She said. She was making her way of going to kiss Edward on the cheek when I made her fly backwards. She hit the wall making a hole when she hit.

"Tanya are you alright." One of the blondes said running towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't understand why this is happening to me." She said.

"Alright does any have any abilities they didn't know they have." the man with olive color skin said.

"Eleazar believe me when I tell you we have no idea what's going on here." Carlisle said.

"I think I might have an idea." Jasper said. Everyone looked at him.

"Do tell." The blonde helping Tanya up said.

"Someone's emotions is not there own." He said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" Emmett said.

"I mean that someone's emotion is not theirs. It's like when Alice was overtaken by someone her emotions and the person's emotion wasn't the same. Tanya the reason why bad things are happening to you because the person that is causing this is madly in love with Edward." Jasper said. You have got to be kidding me. I take over Esme's body but he can still feel my emotions.

"The only one that loves Edward like that and possibly could try to keep girls away from Edward is Bella but she's not even here." Emmett said.

"On the contrary Emmett Bella is, I'm I right." He said looking at me well Esme. Everyone looked at her.

"Jasper I think you're reaching a bit." Emmett said.

"Jasper, Bella is not here and I don't think she took over my body." I said trying to lie my way out of it. I felt a push from behind. Is Esme trying to get me out.

"You never called me sweetheart or Tanya an endearment either." He said.

"I think you're right about that." Emmett said.

"I don't think that gives a reason that my body has been taken by Bella." I said.

"Mom has a point there too." Emmett said.

"True but mom has a greater love for Edward than Carlisle as for as mates is concerned." Jasper said. Everyone looked at Esme than. Carlisle came up to Esme.

"Esme sweetheart is he right. Do you love Edward more than me." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle dear it's not possible you know that. Of course I love you and I love Edward like a son." I said.

"You also know that I'm able to detect feelings between two mated couples by their bond which yours is more closely bonded to Edward not Carlisle at the moment. I looked at Carlisle to see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's true I can tell. Esme doesn't have any love like a mate would for her other half." The guy named Eleazar said. Carlisle hand was about to touch her face but I couldn't take it anymore seeing how hurt he was. Using my powers I pushed him out the way.

"All it took was for you to feel someone emotions, if it was that easily I should have taken over your body." I said. "Who would have known that two people were able to figure it out before anybody else could because of their abilities. I say it's no fun at all." I said.

"Bella how are you able to.." Carlisle started but I interrupted.

"What take over a person's body, well it wasn't hard at all, but to move you without touching you I have to say my powers are developing well." I said with a smile on my face.

"Why did you take over Esme body?" He asked me.

"I didn't do it to hurt anybody, I'm not like that. I wanted to find something out and now that I did I can leave her body." I said.

"What would that be?" Alice said.

"Nice to see you again Alice. Sorry about taking over your body before but I'm glad you caught on before you and Jasper got busy." I said as a shiver went down my spine.

"You did this to me!" Tanya yelled.

"Yeah it was pretty funny seeing the oil hit your face. It kind of serve you right for flirting with someone that was already taken." I said.

"Edward I thought you said your girlfriend was nice." Tanya said.

"Oh I am except when I get a little territorial and I just got back from saving two people from being killed so I'm a little testy right now." I said. I felt another push. Before I could say anything I was shoved out the way or more like out of Esme body to the floor.

"Ouch." I said getting up slowly. I looked around to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. I turned to look at Esme.

"Bella what's a ripper?" Esme asked.

"Esme you just kicked me out of your body and I just said I terrorized a friend of yours and you ask me about a ripper?" I said.

"I saw it in your head, your cousin Stefan is a ripper." She said.

"While first of all Stefan is not my cousin, I met him way before any of this, second Stefan has turned off his humanity which means that he turned off his ability to feel any emotion, guilt, fear, love, and now all he does is kill. He enjoys it. He drinks his victims dry then cut off their heads then place it back on the body and stage them. He shows no remorse about it." I said.

"He's a vampire." Eleazar said. I nodded my head.

"The Volturi hasn't caught him yet is very odd." He says.

"The Volturi can't touch him because he's from a different line of vampires. According to my understanding as I have seen with you and him is that there are two different types of vampires. He might be from the line of the original vampires." I said.

"If that's true then the original vampires are true as well. They can bleed and die many times but come back." He said. "How did you get in contact with them?"

"They found me. Him and Katherine and they have stayed in Forks because of me. Along with his brother Damon." I said.

"He lied to us. He told us he didn't know a Stefan." Edward said.

"Well he does and they've been living in Forks since you left." I said.

"Tell me has Stefan killed anybody in Forks." Carlisle said. I took a deep breath.

"He killed Malcolm, a student from the school." I said.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Emmett said.

"You can say that." I said.

"What aren't you telling us Bella?" Jasper said. I looked at him and he had a sense of knowing something was wrong.

"He killed Malcolm because I wouldn't let him. Malcolm was compelled to come to their house so I could feed off of him." I said. There were gasp all around the room.

"That means you're a vampire." One of the blondes said.

"Part vampire, part werewolf, Latnok had a field day with me. To keep myself human for a while is to drink from a human. If I don't I convert back to my original self. Everything has changed about me. I'm not the temperature like you are but only slightly, when I haven't fed for a while my veins become more prominent." I said. Now being out here in the cold I was starting to freeze.

"Sorry about your house, I didn't mean to cause all of the natural disasters. I was trying to look for Stefan before he killed again." I said.

"Was you able to stop him?" Jasper said.

"Oh yeah, I snapped his neck then threw his body in the cellar where I locked him away. Luckily I got there in time to compel the couple to forget what happened." I said.

"Tanya don't even think about it." Edward said but it was too late. When I turned around she was in mid jump. It was like in slow motion that I was able to see her do it. Using my powers I stopped her in mid flight.

"Did you not hear me when I said I came into my powers?" I said looking at her.

"Edward was mine from the start." She said with a sneer.

"From where I was standing Edward didn't really want you hanging on him, so I suggest you do yourself a favor and give up." I said. I threw her against the wall and held her there.

"It's cold in here." I said. I looked at the fire place. "Incendia." A fire started.

"How did you do that?" Emmett said.

"I forgot to tell you, thanks to whoever my father was on his side of a family was a witch so guess who also get's to be one, me." I said. I let go of Tanya and let her fall to the floor.

"I still want to know what you needed to find out." Alice said.

"I had a vision that you all will be back in three days but know seeing all I could do I probably guess you probably won't be returning anytime soon." I said.

"No I still plan on returning to you. You are in more danger than I thought. You can't keep hanging out with Stefan and Katherine. They could get you killed." Edward said walking up to me.

"Well actually Stefan could get me killed, he killed me twice already." I said. Edward's eyes were bugging out.

"I didn't tell you that, it must have slipped my mind." I said.

"I still can't believe you're here." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Technically I'm not. You see when I went into Esme body it was only my mind which allowed me to see and hear what was going on. When she pushed me out I guess I made a figment of myself here but my actually body is back in Forks as we speak with Katherine watching over me." I said.

"Are you sure Stefan is locked away good?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, I did the locking up myself, there's no way he should be able to come out of it." I said. Edward went to touch me but it just went through me. He put his hand down.

"I'm sure soon you will be able to that for real." I said.  
"I have so many questions." Eleazar said.

"I do to actually that I'm trying to work out for myself, I'm only learning as I go." I said. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I ended up spitting up blood.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Something is wrong with my body. It feels like I've been stabbed." I said. I was kneeling on the ground. I looked at the place I felt the pain and saw blood seeping through my clothes. The spot was getting bigger and bigger. Then I felt another pain in my shoulder which pushed me back a few inches away from Edward. More blood came from my lips.

"I have to go back and see what's going on." I said through the pain. This time Carlisle and Esme came over to me.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you, I didn't mean it truly." I said.

"It's alright dear, I don't blame you stay strong for us please." Esme said to me. All I could do was nod my head at this point. The pain in my stomach got worse and I screamed through the pain.

"I need to wake up but my body is getting weak." I said.

"Can you tell who's doing this to you?" Jasper said. I tried to focus but there were two many spots. I concentrated harder to the point I felt blood coming from my nose. I looked to see Damon was holding a stake in his hand and Katherine was trying to talk to him. It looks like he wasn't having it and threw the stake.

"Damon." Was the last thing I said before darkness appeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Stefan, Wolves, and Can This Day Get Any Worse

 _Edward's POV_

 _Everyone was in total awe of Bella even Tanya and Rosalie. When I first heard about Bella taking over Alice body I couldn't believe it because I never heard of such a thing but now seeing it with Esme made me realise that Bella may be more powerful than I thought. We watched as she fell out of Esme body unto the floor. I was ready to kiss her then and there when she fell through but I was frozen in place that she was actually here. Calm down brother or I just have to take Alice somewhere for a while. Jasper thought to me. I looked at him and mouth sorry. Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Eleazar, and Carlisle were asking her a lot of questions about what she can do. Then she started to tell us about Stefan. She needs to get away from him or I'll have to kill him to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody else. When she told us that he had killed a student I read Carlisle thoughts that he wanted to get to Forks as quick as possible to eliminate the threat. She also told us that Stefan and Katherine are not her cousins that they found her and stayed because of her. Now to hear that Stefan and Damon were brothers mean this goes all the way in uncharted territory. The Volturi we can handle but Stefan and Damon, I'm not to sure about that. With this Stefan going on a killing spree and to find out that the Volturi is not able to touch him means it's bad for Bella and the people of Forks. This little girl thinks she can attack me and get's away with it, she has another thing coming._

" _Tanya don't you dare." I said but it was too late. She jumped for Bella and before I could get there Bella had stopped her in mid air._

" _Did you hear me say I just came into my powers?" Bella said to her._

" _Edward was mine from the start." Tanya sneered at Bella. Only in your dreams and I hated seeing those._

" _From where I was standing Edward didn't really want you hanging on him, so I suggest you do yourself a favor and give up." she said. She threw Tanya against the wall and held her there._

" _It's cold in here." She said. She looked at the fire place. "Incendia." A fire started. What! How did she do that? Everyone was thinking at the same time about what she just did. Some said that was amazing,others were shocked._

" _How did you do that?" Emmett asked taking the words out my mouth._

" _I forgot to tell you, thanks to whoever my father was on his side of a family was a witch so guess who also get's to be one, me." She said. Bella let go of Tanya and let her fall to the floor._

" _I still want to know what you needed to find out." Alice said._

" _I had a vision that you all will be back in three days but now seeing all I could do I probably guess you probably won't be returning anytime soon." She said._

" _No I still plan on returning for you. You are in more danger than I thought. You can't keep hanging out with Stefan and Katherine. They could get you killed." I said walking up to her._

" _Well actually Stefan could get me killed, he killed me twice already." She said. My eyes were bugging out._

" _I didn't tell you that, it must have slipped my mind." She said. Slipped her mind, how can a person forget that. My anger was rising to a boiling point. She lets it happen and doesn't tell us. Who knows what Stefan could be doing in retaliation when he wakes up._

" _I still can't believe you're here." Emmett said with a smile on his face._

" _Technically I'm not. You see when I went into Esme body it was only my mind which allowed me to see and hear what was going on. When she pushed me out I guess I made a figment of_ myself _here but my actually body is back in Forks as we speak with Katherine watching over me." She said. Great, this just keeps getting better and better. Edward I'm beginning to think we need to go back to Forks as soon as possible. Carlisle though. I nodded my head yeah. "Are you sure Stefan is locked away good?" Jasper asked her._

" _Yes, I did the locking up myself, there's no way he should be able to come out of it." She said. I went to touch her arm but my hand went through it. I put my hand down but was feeling a bit sad because I couldn't touch her to know she was actually here with me._

" _I'm sure soon you will be able to that for real." She said.  
_ " _I have so many questions." Eleazar said._

" _I do to actually that I'm trying to work out for myself, I'm only learning as I go." She said. I heard a gurgling noise and turned to see Bella spit up blood. There was a big spot on her shirt._

" _Bella!" I yelled panicked. What the hell is going on with her?_

" _Something is wrong with my body. It feels like I've been stabbed." She said. I was kneeling on the floor along with her. She looked down to see the blood seeping through her clothes. The spot was getting bigger and bigger. Then it was like she was hit with something flying her back a few inches from me with blood coming from her shoulder. More blood came from her lips. I was paralyzed where I was because I couldn't do anything._

" _I have to go back and see what's going on." She said through the pain. This time Carlisle and Esme came over to her._

" _I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you, I didn't mean it truly." She said._

" _It's alright dear, I don't blame you stay strong for us please." Esme said to her. Edward snap out of it! Alice thought to me. I quickly went over to her at the end of her just nodding her head at my parents. She screamed in pain. Please don't die on me._

" _I need to wake up but my body is getting weak." she said._

" _Can you tell who's doing this to you?" Jasper said. Jasper came up to us. I growled at him letting him know to back off._

" _The blood doesn't affect me because I can't smell it. Remember she's not really here." He said. I turned to look at her she was trying to focus on something._

" _Damon." Was the last thing she said before she faded away. She just faded away right here in front of me and I'm thousands of miles away from her to do anything about it._

" _Carlisle we need to get back or I can go back and see if she's alright. Of course she's not alright she just died right in front of us." I said. "Edward please stay calm we will go back soon but all of our cars are under trees." Carlisle said._

" _Then I can go by myself and be with Bella." I said._

" _You can't face Stefan and Katherine by yourself." Jasper said._

" _I just can't stand here and do nothing. Bella could be in danger right now with people we thought would protect her" I said._

" _Edward, we will figure it out. If you go there by yourself picking a fight with them then it won't end well for you nor Bella." Jasper said. I walked back and forth now debating if I should go or stay._

" _Edward go, we will take care of everything here." Alice said._

" _What did you see?" I asked her._

" _Bella is fine but Stefan won't stay locked away for long." She said. I nodded my head._

" _I'll get everything ready at the house for your return." I said before running out the house. Don't worry Bella I'm coming for you." I said._

When I opened my eyes I saw Damon twirling a stake in his hand. I was already in pain with the two stakes that were in my body.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I said.

"Stopping you from doing whatever you were just doing." He said. I pulled the stake out of my shoulder.

"I wasn't doing anything that would cause harm to anybody. I just body jumped." I said. I went to pull the stake out of my stomach but it was kind of hard.

"Who body did you jump into?" Damon asked.

"Edward's mother Esme. I was causing a little trouble for a blonde woman that was all over Edward and she didn't like it so Esme pushed me out of her body. I created a figment of myself and they saw me die or fade away so thank you for that you just made the Cullens come back early." I said. I tried again with the stake but it was moving out slowly until Katherine came to yank it out. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I said. I stood up.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"Oh so you were too busy staking me to notice your brother wasn't here. Well he's in the basement locked away and can't get out." I said. I lifted up my shirt to see the wound was already gone.

"What did he do this time?" He asked.

"He killed a student and was going to kill a couple when I stopped him." I said.

"Hello, is anybody up there." We heard him say.

"I know you're up there Hope." Stefan said.

"So what, I'm not letting you out!" I yelled back. He was quiet for a moment.

"Now back to what we were talking about. I didn't mean to cause any damage. I didn't know that letting loose all of my power would cause natural disasters like this." I said.

"Well you do so we need you to control your powers." Damon said.

"I am don't worry." I said. Damon set the stake down.

"How long are you going to keep Stefan locked up?" Damon asked.

"Until he turns on his humanity switch or whatever you call it." I said.

"Good luck with that." He told me.

"Well why don't you make him turn it on. He is your brother after all." I said.

"I tried before he won't listen to me." He said.

"Well try harder people's lives depend on it." I said. I started to feel dizzy that I ended up grabbing hold of the table.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah just a bit dizzy." I said. She left the living room.

"He can stay locked away." Damon said.

"Whatever, fine by me but you really do need him to turn his humanity back on. The Cullens would be back soon and I don't want anybody to get hurt." I said.

"This is all about the Cullens." Damon said in a monotone voice.

"No, Damon not just the Cullens. The people in this town, Charlie, me, you, and Katherine. Sure you guys can't die but I'm pretty sure you don't want a stake in the heart. He already killed me twice, I don't need the third time and if the Cullens get involved nobody would stand a chance." I said. I went to sit on the couch. I looked at my hands to notice that my veins were more prominent.

"Thanks alot Damon now I have to feed again." I said.

"You're welcome." He said sitting in front of me with a smile on his face.

"What are you going to do about the Cullens?" Katherine said.

"Well that stunt Damon pulled a few moments ago has guaranteed that the Cullens will be back soon and when I say soon I mean like a few days or a week. Knowing Edward he's probably on his way now. I know they want me to stay away from you and Stefan." I said pointing at Katherine.

"I also know they want me to stay away from you as well. When you staked me they know it was you because I told them you was doing it for a reason I didn't know. So now the Cullens will probably watch me like a hawk when they get back."

"Hey you was the one that caused natural disasters all over the world, how was I suppose to know you wasn't doing that again. Secondly they wouldn't know what to do when you go all hybrid as well as getting you blood. Animal blood doesn't work on you so you have to drink human blood." He said.

"That will be a problem, with a family that only drinks from animals. I would have to hide that everytime I'm near them." I said.

"Good luck with that." He said.

"Here." Katherine said handing me a pint of blood in a blood bag. I ripped apart of it opened and started drinking it. It was smooth going down my throat. I could feel all my strength coming back to me and my veins no longer sticking out. When I finished the bag I put in on table.

"I haven't seen any of Latnok people around so I guess that's a good thing or do you have something to do with it?" I said looking at Damon.

"I may have something to do with but at least they won't mess with you anymore." He said.

"They wouldn't be after me to begin with if someone didn't put me in that place." I said.

"It wasn't my idea it was your mother's." He said. I stared at him in shock.

"My mother put me in there?" I said.

"Yes. She thought it would be a good idea to keep you safe. Your father's enemies were closing in on you and she couldn't carry you around from home to home to keep you safe. She thought if you were underground it would be better and she was right." He said.

"How long was I there?" I asked.

"For a long time." He said not looking at me.

"Damon that doesn't tell me anything. How long was I with Latnok?" I asked again.

"Ten long centuries." He said. I sat back in the crouch like I just heard the most shocking thing in my life. My mouth would open then close then open again then close again. I looked at Katherine but all she did was shrug.

"I've been locked away for ten centuries. Did I ever get a chance to come out and see the world." I said.

"You have and you did things while you were out." He said taking a drink from his glass.

"Like what." I said sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for him to tell me. There was rattling coming from the basement.

"Looks like someone is getting restless, maybe I should go see what he wants." Damon said getting up.

"No, you don't not until you tell me what I did when I was out of Latnok and where my mother is right now." I said standing in front of him.

"Why your majesty I can tell you what you want to know. It's very simple...your mother didn't want to deal with you." Stefan said.

"Lies! You don't know anything!" I yelled.

"Oh really think about it. Your mother hasn't come to get you even when she knows where you are." He said. I looked at Damon.

"She knows I'm here." I said.

"Of course she-" Stefan started to say but Damon interrupted.

"Not helping Stefan so shut it." Damon said.

"I'm just telling it like it is. Your mother knows you're here. Damon told her months ago and where is she now? Not here." Stefan said.

"Is Stefan telling the truth or is it all lies."I said. Damon was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, it's the truth. I told Hayley months ago that you woke up and where you are but she told me that she couldn't face you until she could wake up the rest of your family." He said.

"Where is my family anyway?" I asked.

"They are asleep. She is trying to find a way to wake them up. She's been looking for five years now." Damon said.

"Five years. I've been in Latnok all this time until you saved me a year ago and she hasn't at least come this way to see me." I said. At this point I didn't know what I was feeling. I know I wasn't happy but do I really have a reason too. She's out there trying to put the family back together but she does know that I'm safe right.

"Hope don't dwell on it too much. She will get here when she get's here." Katherine said.

"You're right. For right now we can focus on making Stefan better. Damon are you positive you can get Stefan to turn his humanity back on." I said.

"Yes." Damon said.

"Nope, it's not going to happen. Hope I just want you to know that when I get out of here I'm killing Charlie." Stefan said. Without thinking I ran to the basement and was face to face with Stefan.

"You will never get the chance to kill Charlie." I said with a serious tone. Stefan just smiled at me.

"Never say never princess it all depends on when." He said. At that point all I wanted was for him to feel pain. He grabbed his head and started to wither in pain.

"Don't test me Stefan, you might not like the outcome."I said. The house started to shake. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Go home Hope and let me deal with him." Damon said moving me out the way.

"Fine but do not let him out. Well actually you won't be able to because I used magic to keep him in. So even if you did open the door he can't pass it." I said with a smirk on my face. I turned on my heel and headed back upstairs.

Katherine dropped me off and headed back to help Damon deal with Stefan. Charlie's car was nowhere in sight which means he was still at work. What was I doing letting Stefan get to me like that and to threaten Charlie was unacceptable. I was walking up the stairs when I heard a noise. I went on the other side of the porch to peak around to the back. I saw eyes staring back at me. Not just two but was a growling noise so I turned back around to quickly head inside. I heard a growling noise from behind me. I turned around to see a wolf standing behind me. This is not what I need right now. The wolf came running towards me so using my telepathy I threw it into the woods. I quickly turned back around to open the door. Once inside I locked the door before the wolf came crashing against it. Oh come on guys what have I ever done to you. The wolf kept hitting the door. Using my mind I sent the wolf flying. I heard a thump outside which tells me that it worked. It was quiet outside so I guess that means they're gone. I backed up from the door thinking I was safe until I felt a hand over my mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Learning a Spell

I tried to scream but it wasn't working. Using my elbow I jabbed him in the stomach. When his hand loosened from my mouth I twisted his hand and put his arm behind his back.

"Chill Bella it's just me." Jacob said.

"Jacob..what are you doing here?" I said to him.

"I came here to see what you were up too. A few hours ago we had natural disasters happening all over. On the reservations a few of the houses were destroyed by trees and winds. The earthquake didn't help either." He said. I let go of his arm.

"You think I had something to do with that." I said not looking at him. In truth I did do all of that but I don't want to tell him that.

"Yeah we think you might have. Sam is ready to come over here and deal with you but I told him that I would talk to you." He told me.

"Deal with me. How was he going to deal with me." I said looking at Jacob with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure he kept that to himself. He wanted to speak with the elders first." He said to me.

They don't think they could kill me do they?

"So you came to warn me." I said.

"Not exactly. I came to get the truth first. I thought that by me coming here you would tell me instead of Sam." He said to me. I guess I have to play this off. I don't want to alert the wolves anymore than I already did.

"Sorry Jacob but I did not cause any of this. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you in case Sam does decided to try to kill me." I said making my way towards the stairs to sit down.

"It won't come to that." Jacob said following my lead. "I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't come true. He only wants to make sure the humans are safe from any supernatural threat." He said.

"He sees me as supernatural threat. I thought he was only protected the people of La Push." I said.

"Since those blood suckers left we have been watching this territory too. Which reminds me, the student that was killed a few weeks ago had a bite mark on his arm that we believe came from a bloodsucker. He also had a bite mark on his neck before he's head was cut off. Out of all the stories we heard about the cold ones we never came across something that was so brutal. Have you heard anything recently." Jacob asked me.

"No, can't say that I have heard anything." I said. I knew this would come back to bite me on the ass. Jacob stood back up.

"I guess I better get going then before Sam decides to come look for me." He said walking towards the door.

"Hey Jacob what's going on with the search for Victoria?" I asked.

"She keeps playing with us. We followed her scent all the way to a cliff before jumping into the water." He said. So she is here. In that case I have to get stronger with not just my abilities but also my powers. I might need to call Damon to see if he has any spell books lying around.

"It was nice talking to you again, Bella. Maybe you can come back to La Push again and we can hang out sometime." He said to me.

"Sure Jacob that would be great." I told him leaning against the door. He turned away and made a run for it. I closed the door and pulled out my phone.

"Yes Hope." Damon said.

"I have a question for you. By any chance do you have any spell books lying around?" I asked.

Hope I'm a vampire what would I want with a spell book." He said.

"I can get you one." I heard Katherine say.

"Really, how are you going to accomplish that." I said.

"Aw doubting my skills." Katherine said. Something tells me I have nothing to worry about when it comes to her. Not all of my memories is back but I do see glimpses from time to time.

"No I don't doubt you I'm just trying to understanding how you are going to get one." I said.

"I have ways so I better get going then." She said then I heard nothing else so I turned my attention back on Damon.

"Did you make a breakthrough with Stefan yet?"I asked Damon.

"It doesn't take a day to break him. It's going to take a while." He said.

"Let's hope it' soon. Edward and his family is coming back real soon. Stefan is going to have to stay locked up and you might have to stay away as well." I said to him.

"I'm not scared of a little family. Without me you wouldn't be able to control yourself." He said.

"It wouldn't matter. They would think they would do a better job." I said. I turned around to sit on the couch.

"You think they could." He said.

"No, I don't think they could. They could try but without really knowing me then they don't know how to handle me. They don't know anything about my powers, they drink from animals not humans like I do, they don't know how uncontrolled I can be." I said.

"Well you've been controlling yourself good at least." He said.

"Only because I'm well fed." I said.

"Speaking of feeding, have you put in a mini fridge somewhere in your bedroom with blood so you can hide it from Charlie and Edward." He said. Uh I completely forgot about the mini fridge.

"No I didn't get one yet. Hey since it's still early why don't we go into Seattle and get one." I said getting off the couch and heading towards the door.

 **"I'm coming to pick you up." I told him getting into my truck.**

"What makes you think I want to come along?" He said.

"If you didn't you wouldn't still be talking to me. You would have made an excuse not to come. Besides maybe you could use a change of scenery." I said.

 **"Yeah a change of scenery could be good for me." He sad.**

We found a mini fridge and Damon went into a blood bank and compelled the workers to fill it with o negative blood. Once it was filled he compelled them to forget what happened and do a blood drive to restock the blood supply. Once that was settled we traveled back to Forks. Damon carried the fridge up to my room and found an outlet that was strangely in the closet. He hide it behind some clothes but you could still see it.

"You can still see the fridge and I'm pretty sure you can smell the blood that's inside." I said to him.

"Well find a way to hide it." He said.

"How do you expect me to do that. Put clothes around it oh sure that will help. Edward wouldn't figure out there's blood under there. I don't think my scent is that strong to hide the smell of blood." I said.

"You can't remember any cloaking spells." He said. Cloaking spells? He must have saw my confusion.

"A cloaking spell is what it sounds like. You want to cloak something to hide it." He said. I don't know any cloaking spells. _Yes you do._ Hope said. Wow it's been awhile since I heard your voice. Where were you? _I was around but I was busy doing something._ She told me. Like what sleeping. _No I was not sleeping. I was busy harnessing my powers becoming stronger._ She said. Anyways do you know any cloaking spells. _Yes I do actually._ She said. Well are you going to tell me. _Phasmatos radium calaraa._ She said.

"Phasmatos radium calaraa." I repeated and the fridge it worked.

"Not bad, but do you know how to bring it back." Damon said. _Phasmatos Oculacs._ Hope said.

"Phasmatos Oculacs." I said. The fridge returned.

"Not bad, not bad how did you learn those spells." Damon said.

"Oh the little voice in my head." I said.

"Phasmatos radium calaraa." I said to make the fridge invisible.

"Now no one should be able to see it, find it, or smell it." I told Damon making my way to sit on the bed.

"Well good, now you have a blood supply you can drink of. Just be careful when you are around your boyfriend and his family. If they smell it on you it can either set them off or start asking questions. They would probably expect you to drink from animals when they return." He said.

"They already know I drink human blood." I said.

"Maybe but don't be surprise if they try to get you to drink animal blood." He said. I nodded my head. After that Damon had to go and I went down stairs to get dinner ready.

 _Edward's POV_

 _Three days I've been traveling to get back to Bella and I finally made it back to Forks. I went to her house but she wasn't home so I went back to our house to get everything set up for when my family returned. My phone rung._

" _Yes Alice." I said._

" _Did you see Bella?" She asked._

" _No, she's not home at the moment." I told her. I walked around the house to see if everything was exactly how we left it. There was a faint scent I wasn't familiar with coming from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen to see if I can pick up on something. There were a few scents here which was strange because no one knows where our house is located._

" _Edward what's wrong?" Alice asked._

" _Nothing it's just that there are a few faint scents in the house that I'm not familiar with. It must have happened months ago." I told her._

" _Well we have some good news. Rosalie was able to get everyone's car fixed and we should be returning later on during the week. Actually after graduation." She said. Which means my love would be graduating and started a new chapter in her life._

" _Perfect. I'll stay out of sight until then." I said._

" _Are you, really? Come on I know you better than that, you're going to spy on Bella to see what's she's up too." She said._

" _Maybe but it would give me a chance to see the vampires that surrounds her." I said. When I turned around there was a girl standing in the foyer. Her hair was brunette with curls going down her back, she was tall well given that since she was wearing heeled boots, dark blue jeans, a purple shirt, and leather jacket._

" _Looks like I have company." I said._

" _Keep the phone on." Alice whispered. I walked into the foyer._

" _State your business." I said._

" _Hello Edward. Wow you look better in person." The girl said._

" _Who are you?" I asked._

" _Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself sorry, my name is Katherine Pierce." She said._

" _Well Ms. Pierce what brings you here. It's private property." I said. I could smell that she was a vampire._

" _Well this place was empty when I first came inside with Hope. I bet she would be happy to know you're back." She said with a smile. She means…_

" _You know Bella." I said. I knew that Hope was her real name but I haven't gotten used to the fact of calling her that._

" _Of course I know her, she's been hanging around with me, Stefan, and Damon." She said._

" _Speaking of Stefan I have some business to talk to him about." I said growling. Since he killed Bella twice I say it would be even if I killed him three times over._

" _Stefan is preoccupied at the moment sorry but your business will have to wait." She said._

" _I know he can't go anywhere thanks to Bella." I said._

" _Yeah which has him in a bad mood." She said. She walked over to the stairs and sat down._

" _If you want my advice I suggest you and Stefan live Forks." I said. Katherine looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

" _What makes you think you can run us off. We would only leave if Hope want's us to leave." She said._

" _My family would be coming back soon and it would be enough to get you too out of Forks for good." I said._

" _If you do that then Hope will never know about her family." She said._

" _We can help her find her family. You two are not helping her, you are just trying to get her to revert back to her old self again." I said. Katherine stood up._

" _True but you guys won't be able to handle her powers." She said._

" _You guys aren't doing any better. She caused natural disasters throughout the entire world before any of you did anything. At least there's enough people in my family that could help her." I said._

" _We can keep going on and on about this but it's going to get us nowhere because we aren't leaving and that's final." She said turning on her heels._

" _If you do plan on staying then you leave us no choice." I said. She looked back at me over her shoulder before leaving. I forgot I still had the phone on because I heard Alice calling my name._

 ** _"Did you get that Alice?" I asked._**

 ** _"Yeah and the rest of the family heard it too." She said._**

 ** _"Edward we need to get them to leave Forks. The longer they stay the longer people are going to end of dead. Now I know neither of us knows how to handle her powers but at least we can keep a better eye on her." Jasper said._**

 ** _"Agreed but we also need to be cautious. Just because Stefan is locked away it doesn't mean Katherine and Damon won't try anything." Carlisle said._**

 ** _"Of course. The house is almost ready just have to turn on the lights." I said to them._**

 ** _"We'll be home soon." Esme said._**

 ** _"I'll see you guys then." I said and hung up the phone. The quicker they get here the quicker I can see my love again. Now it's time to do some investigating of my own starting with Latnok._**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 Graduation

I can't believe it, I'm graduating today, no more high school for me. I was in my room putting on my cap and gown when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm almost ready Charlie." I said putting on the finishing touches and opened my door.

"I'm ready." I said opening my door to see Charlie standing behind it.

"Ready for your big day." He said as we headed down the stairs.

"Of course, a part of my life is closing and a new one is beginning." I said.

"What are you going to do next?" Charlie asked.

"Well I decided to stay local with the college then go to a four year college once I know what I want to be. But I think I might want to ask Stefan and Katherine about my mom. They might know where she is. Maybe I can go visit her for a week or two." I said.

"Well that would be good." He said. We decided to go in my truck instead of his cop car.

I was sitting with the rest of the students while Kimberly gave her speech. She was the valedictorian and her speech was going well. A few teachers said I was a shoe in to be the valedictorian but I had missed school too much. It didn't bother me though I was just glad I would be graduating. My chair was almost to the back because of my last name being Swan but if they knew it was actually Mikaelson I would be somewhere in the middle. It was time for the diplomas to be handed out and it might take a while. When it was my turn I heard loud clapping and noises. I turned to see Charlie standing along with Jacob and his father. I didn't know they was coming but I guess in a way it was nice of them even though they was planning to kill me a few weeks ago. Off to the side in the back I saw Katherine and Damon there too. I walked off the stage and back to my seat and waited for everyone else to get theirs. When the diplomas were all handed to the students and the principal said his final speech everyone threw their hat in the air. Everyone went to find their parents and I went to Charlie and Jacob.

"Congratulations Bella." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob. I didn't know you would be coming to my graduation." I said.

"Charlie invited us, I hope that's ok." Billy said.

"Yeah it's fine." I said.

"So Bella want will you be doing to celebrate your birthday?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure. My cousins said they have something for me back at their place. You are welcome to join if you want." I said.

"I wish I could but something came up." Jacob said. He was staring at Katherine and Damon. He couldn't possibly know that they are vampires could he? I never asked him if he could sense when vampires are near.

"Well that's ok maybe we could do something together another time." I said.

"What about your other friends are they invited?" Charlie asked. Earlier this week Katherine told me about the party they was going to have to celebrate my graduation. Katherine thought it would be a good idea to invite Kimberly and Lauren to the party. I first asked her why because I really didn't like them. She told me that we were just going to have fun with them. I told her as long as they don't end up dead. She promised that it wouldn't come down to that. I agreed and here we are the day of the party.

"They are going to be at the party too." I told him. "Are you coming too?" I asked.

"That would be a bad idea to invite the chief of police to a party Bella." Jacob said.

"Why?" I said.

"No offense to Charlie but nobody wants to party knowing the chief of police is there watching. Teenagers wouldn't be able to do anything stupid like we all do from time to time." Jacob said. I was going to say something else but Katherine came up.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going if we don't want to be late to our own party." Katherine said.

"Alright then I'll see you tonight Bella." Charlie said.

"What would you be doing while I'm at the party?" I asked him.

"Oh there's a game on tonight. The Seahawks vs Packers." Billy said.

"That's tonight." Charlie said. Billy nodded his head.

"Good thing I have a big screen tv to watch it on." Charlie said.

"What about me?" Billy said.

"Oh you can come too Billy." Charlie said.

"Gee thanks for thinking about me." Billy mumbled.

"Just kidding Billy you know you are always welcome." Charlie said. A light conversation started up again but it was time for me and Katherine to go.

"Is Stefan still locked up tight." I said to her.

"As far as I know he still is." Katherine said.

"Good I don't want anybody to find him so we have to make sure no one travels down there." I said.

"The door leading to the basement will be locked. The only way to open it is with a key or if someone pick's a lot. I don't think anybody would be smart enough to spend all that time trying to pick a lock." Katherine said. Good because I don't want to see people dying tonight.

 _Edward's POV_

 _Everything was set here and when I was coming down the stairs I could hear the cars pull up in the driveway. I opened the front door and waited for my family to get out._

" _All set?" Esme asked._

" _Everything is back to where it's suppose to be like we haven't moved at all. All of your stuff is in your rooms except Emmett and Rosalie room. I wasn't going in there." I said._

" _Hey we're not slobs, there's nothing wrong with our room." Emmett said._

" _There's no telling what you have done on the surfaces of your processions." I said with a raised eyebrow. Emmett snorted and Rosalie just glared at me._

" _I so did not want that image in my head. So did you tell Bella we're back." Alice said excitingly._

" _I didn't get the chance. She was graduating today and now she's at a party at Katherine and Stefan's house." I said._

" _What kind of party?" Carlisle asked._

" _A graduation party with everyone from the school." I said._

" _That's not good. Isn't Stefan still locked up in the basement. He could get out." Emmett said._

" _No, remember when Bella said she used a locking spell to keep him in the room. He can't get out and people can't get in." I said._

" _Won't that draw attention if someone does find their way into the basement and realize they can't get into the room." Jasper said._

" _Hopefully they took necessary precautions and locked the basement door so no one could enter." Carlisle said. We were making our way into the house._

" _What do we do next? Are we just going to sit around and do nothing hoping for the best that the party goes through without a problem." Jasper said._

" _No I think it would be best if you guys scope out the party but undetected. We don't want anybody knowing that we're back yet. I still have to talk to the hospital to get my job back." Carlisle said._

" _So we stay in the shadows outside but what if something happens on the inside. What do we do then?" Emmett said._

" _Cause a distraction make people come outside then go in." Carlisle said. That seems like a good idea. I just want to get my girl out of there._

" _Who's ready to crash a party?" Emmett said rubbing his hands together. I was the first one to leave the house followed by my siblings. It took some time but we finally made it to the house to see the party in full swing. The music was loud there were teenagers everywhere and in the middle of it was the love of my life dancing in the middle of the room. The dress she was wearing was very sexy showing everything the heavens blessed her with and I saw all the guys looking at her and some of the girls with envy in their eyes. She was dancing with Katherine and was having a good time._

" _Now why can't we go to the party again." Emmett said whining._

" _If we go inside the party then Bella will know that we are back and it would also alert Katherine and Damon." I said._

" _Dude she just have to know that you're back in town not us. We can let her know tomorrow." Emmett said._

" _What is the real reason you want to go in there? You can't eat any of the food or drink anything. Plus no one wants to see you dance." I said to him._

" _Hey I have good dancing skills, I have the moves." He said. I turned my attention back to the party._

" _Here's to graduating from high school!" Damon yelled and everyone cheered. He was standing on the landing of the stairs._

" _Wow they sure do know how to throw a party." Alice said._

" _Alice this is not the time to only pay attention to the party. We are here to make sure Bella is safe." I said._

" _She looks fine to me. Look this is a lost cause obviously she is alright and is enjoying herself. Stefan is locked away in the basement nothing could go wrong." Rosalie said._

" _You guys throw a party and didn't invite me!" Someone yelled. We all looked to see who it was. Stefan was standing in the doorway looking at everyone._

" _This is not good." Jasper said. No it's not._

Everyone from school was at the party having a good time. I was dancing with Katherine in the middle of the room feeling the music. She let me borrow one of her dresses and I have to say that even though it was revealing it was very flexible and it didn't feel tight at all.

"Here's to graduating from high school!" Damon yelled and everyone cheered even me. The crowd was jumping the music was blasting the food was good and the drinks were flowing. I think Katherine put something extra in my drink that I have yet to ask her about.

"Katherine can I ask you something." I said over the music.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Did you put something in my drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course. Blood." She said. Blood in my drink but I'm drinking punch that would not have sat well with me but how come I didn't notice it.

"It's wine and blood." She said. Wi...wine what. She gave me wine, I'm like eighteen years old.

"Katherine." I said.

"Relax Hope you are over the age of eighteen actually." Katherine stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh come on Hope have you realized yet with the memories that comes every now and then shows you your past. You've been alive for a very very very long time." She saids. I just stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders and kept on dancing. I was going to asked her another question when someone yelled.

"You guys throw a party and didn't invite me!" Said the voice. I turned around and there standing in the doorway was Stefan. How is that possible? He's suppose to be locked away in the basement. I looked towards Damon and he couldn't even believe it. I turned to Katherine and she looked like she couldn't believe it either.

"Hey is this a party or what don't stop on my account everyone enjoy yourselves. DJ start the music." He said. The DJ gave him a thumbs up and started the music again. Everyone started to dance again as Stefan made his way through the room. Girls were saying hi to him and he just gave them smiles.

"How is it possible that's he's here right now." I said through gritted teeth to Katherine.

"Ahh there she is the graduate." Stefan said putting his arm around me. "Congratulation on graduating high school. Now you can start your life with nothing to worry about right." He said smiling at me.

"How did you get out of your chains?" I asked. He took a cup from one of the students passing by.

"You see when a witch dies only for a moment or two the spells she uses like the one you used on me reverses. So when you died for a moment or two the chains fell off and the door opened. I was able to get out with no scratches on me. So tell me princess what happened to you to cause you to die." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes. I can't believe Katherine and Damon didn't tell me this little fact that could have come in handy. That day that I jumped into Esme body, Damon kept staking me over and over again. I'm pretty sure I died for a moment before coming back.

"It doesn't matter I could easily put you back." I said.

"No you don't want to do that. Then people will start to die. You see while you was dancing with Katherine I went around and compelled all this people here to kill each other if anything happens to me. Don't believe watch. Everyone freeze." Stefan said. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The music stopped and everyone around us was frozen.

"When did you have time to do all of this. Katherine or Damon could have seen you." I said.

"They didn't because they were too busy having fun. Everyone go back to partying." Stefan said. The music resume and people started to move. Stefan stopped a girl that was walking by and sunk his teeth into her neck. Blood was flowing from her neck before he stopped. I watched as the blood was falling from her neck down to her dress.

"That was tasty. Thank you for blood supply now this really is a party." He said.

"We are not drinking from these people. They have lives." I said. Stefan smeared blood on my lips.

"What did you do that for?" I said. I accidently licked the blood from my lips. My throat started to burn and my senses heightened.

"Just wanted to show you want you have been missing." Stefan said. "Damon I know you wanted to do it."

"I did but it wouldn't be right." Damon said.

"For who Hope come on brother what ever happened to the time that all three of us feasted on the humans at a party. We had a great time." Stefan said. The blood was sweet like candy. My thirst was growing more and more.

"Things change." Katherine said. I can hear the underlying tone in her statement. I turned to look at Katherine.

"You're lying. I know you want to do it." I said to her. Even my voice has changed.

"Hope listen to yourself your changing." Damon said. He's right I can feel it.

"Are you going to let this go to waste?" Stefan said still holding on to the girl. I was walking up really slowly to her.

"Hope." Damon said. I turned to look at him. He was oozy excitement at this moment.

"Really is that the best you could do at stopping me. It seems like you really don't want me too." I said. There was a small voice in my head that was telling me not to do it but a bigger voice I listen to most of the time saying do it. _If you don't do it I will._ Hope said. I can feel her coming through but it was like she was only taking over half of me. _We do this together._ She said. My teeth came out and I latched onto the girl's neck. Her blood flowed through me and it was divine. I didn't take a lot but it was enough to make me feel good. I started to laugh.

"See there's the Hope I remember." Stefan said. I turned to a boy that was dancing with a girl.

"Hey there want to have some fun." I said. His eyes were glazed over but he nodded his head. I started to dance with him. Katherine went to find someone for her and so did Damon. It wasn't long before I latched onto his neck and drinked from him. His hands were all over me.

"Careful Hope don't want anybody to die." Stefan said.

"Unlike you Stefan I can control myself." I told him. I went back to enjoying the party taking blood here and there. I was in the kitchen at the moment draining a girl's arm and letting it flow into a cup when I heard a noise from outside. I quickly healed her bite and drunk the blood before heading outside to find out what it was. My senses were on alert and I was able to see in the dark. At first I saw nothing until I saw a glimpse of something in the woods. I went walking to it. It peaked my interest. I started to sniff to see if I could tell what it was but it was nothing I haven't smelt there was something about it that I should have known. Next thing I knew I heard firecrackers going off in front of the house. I turned to see people coming out of the house to look at them. I felt hands grabbed me from behind so I started to fight them. There was more than one and they circled around me.

"This is for your own good." Someone said before I was stuck in the neck with something making my world fade away.

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jasper is right this isn't good. Stefan is now free from his prison and he has compelled all the students to do what he says. He bit into a girl's neck but she didn't die. Emmett quickly went over to Jasper to hold him down because of the blood._

" _Emmett I'm ok I swear. I mean I see it but it's not affecting_

 _me right now because we are outside." Jasper said._

" _Just wanted to make sure." Emmett said._

" _What did you do that for?" I heard Bella said. Stefan had smeared blood on her lips. She ended up licking her lips and I saw a change in her. Damon and Katherine wasn't really trying to keep her afloat. I quickly called Carlisle._

" _Carlisle we have a problem. Stefan is no longer locked away and he just bit a human and smeared blood on Bella lips. She licked it and now I think it's changing her." I said._

" _Well we know she's half vampire so it's not good for any of the humans that are at the party. You need to find a way to get her out of there." He said. As me and my family watch we saw the scene unfold. Bella started to feed off the people in the party and she was enjoying herself._

" _Alright we'll figure it out." I said._

" _Wait I may have something. I'll meet you in five minutes." Carlisle said and hung up._

" _What are we going to do?" Alice said._

" _I don't know Carlisle has something planned." I said. At that moment Alice had a vision. I saw Carlisle go up to his office and took out a syringe, filling it up with a clear liquid. On the vial it said vervain. The vision ended there. What did that mean? We followed Bella as she made her way through to the kitchen where she bit a girl's wrist and took a glass to let the blood pour into it. At that moment I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Carlisle._

" _What is the vervain suppose to do?" I asked._

" _I read somewhere about the vampires that are not ruled under the Volturi because they came from the bloodline of the original can be killed by beheading, stake through the heart, and the sun without wearing special rings,however to immobilize them would be a dose of vervain. If it get's on their skin it burns them, if ingested it burns their insides but if injected it knocks them out." He said. He handed it to me._

" _Who do we use it on?"Emmett said._

" _Bella of course. If we can isolate her from Katherine, Stefan, and Damon then maybe we could help curb her bloodlust to animal blood." Carlisle said. It sounds like a great idea but will it work._

" _I guess we'll try." I said._

" _Great so how do we get her out here." Emmett said._

" _We make noise." I said. I picked up a rock and threw it at the window. She stopped what she was doing for a moment but kept on drinking the blood. My siblings started to make more noise until Emmett decided to break a tree in half and letting it fall. That got Bella's attention as she finished her drink and headed outside. We hide in the shadows until she was farther from the house. We heard firecrackers go off in the front of the house. Odd we never saw firecrackers anywhere._

" _I knew they would come in handy sooner or later." Emmett said. Bella was focused on the fireworks that she didn't notice that Jasper grabbed her from behind. She put up a fight until everyone else grabbed her. When they had her subdued I came out._

" _This is for your own good." I told her before injecting the vervain in her neck. It immediately knocked her out. My brothers were holding her up as much as possible._

" _Dude what do we do about the party goers?" Emmett said._

" _We need to get them to go home but we can't call the police. Then Charlie would start asking about Bella." Jasper said._

" _Leave that to me." Alice said before taking out her phone._

" _Hey Charlie this is Alice Cullen. Yes Carlisle's daughter. I just wanted to call to let you know if it's okay if Bella stayed over at my house." She said._

" _Wait I didn't you your family was back in town." I heard Charlie said._

" _We just got back two nights ago and we ended up going to the graduation party to congratulate Bella." Alice lied._

" _Well that was nice of you. Uh sure Bella can stay overnight. I"m sure she will enjoy spending time with you now that you're back." Charlie said._

" _Great alright see you tomorrow afternoon." Alice said before hanging up._

" _There nothing to worry about. Now let's give Bella to Edward and we deal with the party." Alice said. Emmett and Jasper handed Bella over to me._

" _I can't believe it worked." Carlisle said. How did I forget Carlisle was still here? Maybe because my mind was on Bella at the moment._

" _Yeah it came in handy." I said looking at Bella. She still had blood on her lips but other than that she looked beautiful as she was sleeping. Sleeping beauty I think would be another nickname for her._

" _Edward let's get her to our house." Carlisle said. I nodded and started to run back home._

 _In no time I was walking through the door with the help of my father since I couldn't opened it right now. Esme was waiting by the door._

" _Oh dear what happened?" She said but she was holding her breath so she doesn't smell the blood._

" _Stefan was able to get Bella to drink blood. At the graduation party she fed from a few people before we was able to stop her." I said._

" _Are they dead?" She said._

" _No they aren't dead. Stefan compelled them to do what he wanted. Right now everyone else is trying to get them to go home and hopefully forget what went on at the party." I said to her._

" _Carlisle do you think they are able to do that." Esme said worriedly._

" _I hope so or be able to plead with Damon to make them forget. Stefan might not agree but at least we were able to get Bella away from them." He said._

" _What are you going to do with her?" Esme said._

" _I don't know. We could but her in the basement until the bloodlust goes away." Carlisle said._

" _There has to be another way instead of locking her up in the basement." I said through gritted teeth._

" _Edward when she wakes up we don't know how she will react to us." Carlisle said._

" _She won't attack me." I said._ I hope you're right. _Carlisle thought to me. The front door opens and the rest of my family walks in._

" _How did it go?" I asked._

" _Well once the students went outside they forgot what went on at the party. When I asked one of them how they got the marks on their arm they all said that it was a hickey someone gave to them. So in the end they think they got laid by somebody and hopefully something they wouldn't regret." Alice said. A hickey, who came up with that._

" _That's great? I don't know what else to say about that." Carlisle said._

" _What are we going to do with little sis?" Emmett said nodding his head towards Bella._

" _Dad thinks it would be a great idea to lock her up in the basement." I said. No one said anything._

" _You guys agree with that." I said astounded._

" _Edward just listen for a second. We just saw Bella drink from humans enjoying every bit of it. She went from person to person until she decided to drink it from a cup. Now earlier in the party that you might have not notice was that Katherine spiked her drink with blood. During the whole party she was drinking blood. She didn't know until she asked Katherine about it." Jasper said. How could I have missed that?_

" _Edward I know you don't agree with it but it is in her best interest if we keep her safe. If we don't do anything and let her be then she will continue with the human blood drinking." Carlisle said._

" _We need to hurry because she's waking up in ten minutes." Alice said._

" _Edward." Carlisle said. I looked down at my love then back at my family. My mind was bouncing back and forth trying to figure out the right thing to do so she won't hate me for doing it._

" _Edward, Bella won't hate you for it she loves you too much." Jasper said._

" _Alright fine we can put her in the basement." I said giving up. Carlisle walked to the door and I followed him down to the basement. He had chains in his hands that he kept from the 19th century. We chained her arms to the wall but kept her feet free. Alice came down and put a blanket around her so she wouldn't be cold._

" _I'm staying down here with her. I don't want her to wake up alone." I said to them._

" _If that's what you want." Carlisle said. Everyone left me alone with Bella and I waited patiently for her to wake up._

Uhh I feel like I woke up with a massive headache. That party was something else. I can't believe I let Stefan persuade me into drinking blood from the partygoers. I remember doing it before but that was when Hope was in control. This time Hope was not fully in control but more like we were together in doing it. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a basement. Great, did Damon put me in the basement again or was it Stefan. I looked around to notice that it was a different basement then before. Wait the basement in Stefan's house didn't have a tv and couch or a table. Where am I? I move to get up and felt chains on my wrist.

"What?" I said to myself.

"Bella love you're awake." I heard someone say. Only one person calls me that. I looked up to see Edward standing a few feet away from me.

"Edward..when did you get back." I said.

"Yesterday." He said.

"Yesterday and you didn't think to let me know that you were back." I said.

"I wanted to surprise you but you ended up surprising me." He said.

How and why am I chained in the basement. Whose basement is this anyway?" I asked trying to see how I can get these chains loose.

"This is our basement at our house. I saw what went on at the party." He said. I stopped what I was doing. I looked at Edward out the corner of my eyes and I saw him staring at me. What am I supposed to say to that.

"Cat's got your tongue." Edward said.

"I wouldn't be so judgemental Edward. You practically do the same thing except on animals. Are you saying you never drunk from a human." I said. Edward looked a little taken back by my comment.

"I have a past Bella one that I regret. To answer your question I have fed from a human before but it was only for a greater good." He said.

"Let me guess it's a story for another time." I said. He nodded his head.

"Ok you don't have to tell me now. However what I do want to know is why am I chained up." I said looking at him.

"My family and I thought it would be in your best interest if you was down here so if you lose control you wouldn't get very far." He said.

"How would you know if it's in my best interest. What if I break out of these chains, then what?" I asked.

"Then me and my family would hold you down." He said.

"How long are you going to keep me down here?" I asked. I looked at the blanket and pillow on the floor.

"As long as it takes." He told me. I figured that much.

"It's going to be a long night." I said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 Unplanned Circumstances

I couldn't tell what time it was but if I could take a guess I say it could be later in the night. I could still hear them moving around up there but not as much.

"Edward, how is she?" I heard Jasper say.

"I don't know, I mean she hasn't done much but glare at me for putting her down there. I plan on going back though." Edwards said.

"Why she's not going anywhere? She must not be that strong because if she was then she would have been out of the chains by now or use some weird spell to get out of it. Maybe that think she did in Denali was a one time thing." Rosalie said. If you only knew.

"Guys you know she's down in the basement. She could hear us." Alice said.

"If she could hear us wouldn't she have said something by now." Emmett said. Everyone went quiet where you could hear a pin drop. _Well if they want some action._ Hope said. _No, I am not hurting them._ I told her. _I'm not going to hurt them. I just want to have some fun._ She said back. _We already had our fun last night at the party. That's why we are in this predicament in the first place._ I growled. _Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. First, we need to get out of these change. I know a spell. Give me a moment...ah Fractos._ She said.

"Fractos." I said and the chains came off. I quickly stood up and listen out for them.

"Is she moving she can't get very far." Esme said. You have no idea. I twisted the knob on the door slowing to see if it was locked. Crap it was. _I don't know a spell for that one._ Hope said to me. _I don't think a spell would work for this one._ I told her. _What are you going to do?_ She asked. I didn't answer her back and just kicked the door down. Before they get a chance to get me I ran through the back door but Edward was faster this time and was able to grab me. I tried to fight him off.

"Bella stop fighting me." He said.

"If you let me go I won't." I said.

"Are you going to run?" He asked.

"No, not from you." I told him. He was still holding on to me but he started to hesitantly loosen his arm. Soon he was no longer holding me. When I turned around his hands were down on his sides.

"See I didn't run. What I hate is being chained up in the basement. I'm totally sane it was just a minor setback." I told him.

"But those people." He started to say but I cut him off.

"I wasn't going to kill them. They are ok. Trust me by morning they will forget about that part of the party." I told him.

"Alright, I trust you." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him towards me.

"Welcome back." I said to him with a smile.

"I've missed you very much." He told me.

"I've missed you too even though it may not look it but I missed you. How long are you staying this time?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know as long as you're with me." He said.

"What about college?" I asked.

"Well, I was planning on going wherever you are going. Where are you going by the way?." He asked.

"I was planning on going to community college as a start or head to New Orleans to find my family." I told him.

"Maybe I'll go with you to find your family or I could help you go to college." He said.

"I don't want your money Edward just you." I said. "Welcome back everyone."

" Someone is very excited to say hi." He said. Just then a blur came and grabbed me up in a tight hold.

"Bella it's so good to be back." Alice said.

"Nice to see you too Alice. Could you let go of me it's kind of hard to breathe right now." I said. She put me down but she was still giddy.

"We have so much we have to catch up on and now that you are out of school we can spend more time together." She said.

"That would be nice but I still have a lot of things that I need to take care of." I said to her.

"Yes with Latnok but we can help you with that." She said.

"How most of their labs were underground and no one knew they existed. You won't find anything on the computer about them. However, I did find one of their old labs." I said.

"Alright, we would start with that." Edward said.

"What about the Victoria problem. She's still out there wanting to kill me. Too bad she doesn't know exactly what happened to James." I said.

"Don't worry we'll deal with her but what do you know about James death you were unconscious when we got there." Alice said. I could see the rest of the family watching our interactions.

"Maybe that would be a story for another time." I said. "Anyway, I think I should be heading back. Stefan is out and I'm afraid that people will be in danger."

"We can handle Stefan he can't fight all seven of us off!" Emmett yelled.

"It's not about fighting all of you off it's about being smart. Stefan is cunning that what makes him so deadly. Also, it doesn't help the fact he's in the ripper stage. In that stage, he doesn't care about who he kills or hurts. All he cares about is himself." I told them.

"Then we will kill him first." Jasper said who is now standing next to Alice.

"I rather have him alive. The ripper stage can be turned off if he turns his humanity switch back on. Once he starts to feel emotions again he would no longer be a threat. The only thing that he would have to worry about is the guilt he would have on killing people." I said.

"Then it would be best for you if you stayed away from him. If he hurts you then I would have no choice but to kill him." Edward growled.

 _Stefan's POV_

 _When the party was over and Damon compelled all the party goers to forget what went on at the party I went to follow the Cullen family back to their house. They really moved back to Forks and now it looks like they are in a debate about something. I went to get a closer look so I could hear their conversation._

" _Edward I know you have second thoughts about it but it's the only way to keep her from harming others." Carlisle said._

" _I hate the fact that she's down in the basement chained to the wall like an animal dad it's not right." Edward said._

" _Where are you going?" Rosalie said._

" _Not that it's any of your business but I'm going down to the basement to be with Bella. She shouldn't be alone." Edward said. So they took her from a party to lock her away in the basement. Huh, I wonder how she feels about that._

" _I wasn't going to stop you from doing that Edward, I know what she means to you I just don't want you to get hurt." She said._

" _I'll be fine Rosalie she won't hurt me." Edward said. They talked more but at this point, I could care less what they were saying. The next thing I hear is commotion. I looked again to see Edward has grabbed Hope from behind. I wasn't listening to their conversation either I was too busy making a wooden stake. When it was ready I turned back to look at all of them. A wooden stake wouldn't hurt them because their skin was hard as marble but Hope was another story. As they were talking I heard my name came up and how the Cullens thought it would be best to kill me but Hope didn't want that. She only wanted me to turn my humanity switch back on. Well, Hope what do you think about this. I threw the stake as hard as I could and watched it go through her back. What was funny was that she spit blood into Edward's face._

Before I could say another word I felt a stabbing pain in my back and I ended up spitting blood into Edward's face before I fell forward.

"Bella Oh MY GOSH!" I heard Alice say. Edward was able to fall with me so that I didn't hit the ground.

"Bella stay still." Edward panicked.

"I'm ok it just hurts could you please take it out." I said in pain. At this point I felt more hands on my back.

"Bella don't move you have a...stake in your back." Carlisle said. I reached behind and pulled it out.

"Bella that was the wrong thing to do you could have damaged something. Jasper get back! Carlisle said. I looked up to see Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme trying to hold Jasper back.

 _Her blood smells divine I want a taste. Let me have a taste._ Who voice was that? Was it Jasper's thoughts? When did I start reading minds? Everyone was having a hard time trying to get Jasper to calm down.

"Jasper please don't do this. You remember the birthday party." Alice said trying to get his attention. I sat back looking at the scene in front of me.

"Bella I have to check your injury." Carlisle said.

"It's fine Carlisle it's probably already healed." I said waving it off. Jasper looked at me and growled. I could feel that I was changing. When I looked down my nails turn to claws. My breathing was becoming hard and my eyesight heightened immensely. I looked back at Jasper and growled back. He stood frozen in place and the rest of the family looked at me. I was in my hybrid form staring at all of them. I looked at Carlisle to see him moving backward.

"Are you sure you want to try something Jasper. You might lose this fight." I said.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Edward said.

"Nothing happened except I became this. This is what Latnok did to me." I growled. Carlisle was now standing up but circling around me.

"This is unreal. Why is your skin blue?" Carlisle asked. He was picking up my arm than putting it down.

"I don't know I didn't ask them. I was too busy ripping their throats out." I said. They all looked at me in horror.

"When did this happened?" Edward said.

"I'm not sure maybe months or years ago. I don't actually know, I saw it in a dream once. It may have been a memory because it felt so real. I thought it was a dream until a man came to the house and shot me because I killed his brother." I said.

"You never told me you were shot." Edward said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When I came back to life Damon, Katherine, and Stefan took care of me." I said back.

"Alice, why didn't you have a vision about that?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I was preoccupied at that moment." She said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter now he's gone and I'm alive." I said. Carlisle was still looking at the wound that was already healed.

"Remarkable." He said to himself.

"Thanks." I said. My vision blurred and I saw Stefan standing behind a tree with multiple stakes in his hands. He started throwing them and each of them he staked the Cullen family. Then it was over. Was that a vision? If so then that means…

"Everyone inside now quickly!" I said grabbing them and quickly going inside. I decided to walk into the living room.

"Why are we coming in here?" Edward said worriedly.

"I don't know how to explain it but I think I had a vision. I saw Stefan with multiple wooden stakes ready to stab each and every one of you." I said.

"You had a vision, how?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but I had to get all of you back inside before he carried out his plan." I told her.

"We have two psychics in the family now." Emmett said.

"I think I'm more than a psychic." I told him.

"We can talk about that later, right now we need to deal with Stefan." Jasper said.

"I say we kill him." Emmett said.

"No, no one is killing Stefan. Like I saw he turned off his humanity. If we can turn it back on then he will not be a problem anymore." I said.

"Bella what if he's not worth it. I mean he already killed people so why should we save him." Edward said.

"He knows about my past. He knows everything about it. I need him alive." I said.

"You have two other people you could ask and us. I'm sure we can help you find answers." Edward said.

"What about Victoria? Did you find her yet?" I asked. I know I'm changing the subject but I didn't forget about her. She's still out there plotting her revenge against me.

"We've lost track of Victoria but she will probably turn up but we don't know when." Jasper said.

"I know you changed the subject Bella. We need to figure out what to do with Stefan. The longer we wait more people will end up dead." Edward said.

"I know that Edward and like I said before there is good in him. There has to be, we just need to bring it out." I said.

"What if he doesn't want to be changed. You said that Damon was working on him. It didn't look like he has accomplish much." Alice said. I had nothing to say on that note. She was right, Stefan is still the ripper and it's taking longer than I thought it would be.

"It's ok if we don't have all the answers right now about Stefan. What I want to focus on is Bella's bloodlust." Carlisle said.

"Well, that's an easy one. My bloodlust is in control however if I lose blood for any reason then I would have to replenish my blood supply by drinking blood. When I do that I can go days or months without having to drink blood and can survive off of regular food. As l long as I don't get stabbed or shot I should be fine." I told them.

"How many times have you been shot?" Emmett asked.

"Two times, no actually three times. Same guy shot me twice for the death of his brother when I was in Latnok." I told them.

"You never told us this." Edward said.

"That's because Stefan was there and took me to his house while I lay there dead on their couch. I'm surprised Alice never had a vision about it." I said.

"You are just full of surprises little sis." Emmett said.

"Stick around long enough you might see more things." I said to him. The endearment Emmett used made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I took a quick look out the backyard for any signs of Stefan. I peaked just enough but at the same time a stake flew through the house and stuck to the wall.

"Oh come on Hope don't be shy come out." Stefan yelled.

"No, he didn't. I say we go ahead and kill him." Emmett said.

"I would like to see you try Emmett." Stefan said. Emmett was getting ready to walk out when I stopped him. "Emmett no, no one is dying." I said.

"Stefan, what do you want?" I said.

"What do I want? Well, I want to drain every single human in this town, I want to see you bled, I want to lock you in a basement so you can see how it feels but your boyfriend beat me to it. So I will wait until you or one of the Cullens come out here. By the way, this is a beautiful home. It would be a shame if it was ruined by rocks being thrown or a fire." Stefan said. I looked at Esme and she had a look of horror on her face. I know she designed the house and I doubt she would want to see it go up in flames. What can I do to squash this right now? I need to think of something before Edward and his family think of something. _You can use your shield_ Hope said. _My what?_ I said back. _Your shield. Take a look._ She said. Soon it felt like my mind traveled to the place I saw before when I died. The garden I found Hope laying down. She was leaning on the tree this time. _I'm talking about this shield._ She walked forward and put her hands closer together but not touching. In the middle was a blue light coming together before it morphed into something big and when it was bigger than her she pushed it forward and it traveled a good distance. _That should be enough to knock him out for a while. But you might want to tell Esme that her windows and a few things will be ruined._ She said. I was back in the present.

"I think we should surround him. He can't fight all of us at the same time." Jasper said.

"I agree but first I would like to get Bella to safety." Edward said. Does he really think I can't protect myself? Before they can act out their plan I already turned into the hall.

"Bella!" Edward yelled but I was already creating my shield. The blue light was getting bigger.

"Sorry about the windows and everything else that might be ruined Esme." I said. When the shield was towering over me I pushed it forward sending a gush of wind blowing in my face. It broke through the windows making all of them come crashing down and the force hit Stefan so hard that it pushed him into the woods. I don't know how far he traveled but I can tell you I couldn't see him anymore. When I turned back around everyone's mouth was opened.

"Your mouths are opened." I said. It was Carlisle who recovered first.

"That was remarkable. I never seen that before in all the centuries I've walked this earth." He said.

"Well I'm learning as I go so I don't know exactly what I'm able to do." I said to him. Edward was slowly walking up to me but as he was doing so he was glancing over my body to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I never knew you could do that." He said.

"I didn't know I could do that either until now. I can protect myself when I need too." I told him. He reached for my hand and took it.

"We need to go outside to see if Stefan is still out there. We need to plan a surprise attack if he is."Jasper said.

"You don't need to kill Stefan stop trying to kill Stefan. You killing him will only bring Damon and Katherine after you. You think Stefan is bad Katherine is way worse." I told him. I felt air swirling around me. Carlisle hands were up in surrender.

"No one is killing anybody today. We will honor your wishes not to kill Stefan unless we have to." He said.

"Thank you. Now we just have to capture him and lock him away this time for good." I said.

"Me, Edward, and Emmett can go see about Stefan." Jasper said.

"I'll go with. I still have some more of the vervain." Carlisle said. Soon the men of the family took off leaving us girls in the house.

"That was some force field you threw at Stefan, what else can you do?" Alice asked.

"A lot of things apparently. Something new always happens. Esme I'm sorry about the windows. Are they going to be easy to fix." I said looking at her.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure the men would be able to do it." She said. Just then we heard a gasp from Alice. I turned to see her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"She's having a vision." Rosalie said coming up her other side. _Touch her._ A voice said in my head. I put my hand on Alice's shoulder and I saw images flashed a across my eyes like a television show. I could hear the people talking.

" _What do you want to do Aro?"_

" _I want Carlisle family to come here. It's been a long time since I seen my old friend Marcus. I want to see the family he created. I heard rumors about two of them that I want to see for myself." He said._

" _Why Don't we send a few of our guards to see what they are up too." Another one said._

" _That's not a bad idea Caius. It could give us some insight about the family." Aro said._

" _When do we send them?" Marcus asked._

" _Soon very soon." Aro said._ That was the end of it. I removed my head away from Alice's shoulder. I noticed the men came back and Alice came back to the present.

"What did you see?" Carlisle said.

"Everything for the first time. I mean I actually hear their conversation. Like I was actually there." Alice said.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi was making a decision." Alice said.

"What did they decide?" Carlisle asked.

"They want to see you, see us. Aro hasn't seen you in a while and wants a visit from all of us. They are sending a few guards to watch us." She said.

"Carlisle this is the worst possible time. With Stefan now locked away and Bella's gifts, how are we going to hide both." Jasper said.

"I don't think I'm in their range to worry about." I said.

"It's not that. Aro has a gift. Like Edward, he can listen to a person's thoughts but by touch. If he touches either of us he can see every thought we ever had. Which would put you in danger." Carlisle said.

"Aro likes having gifted people around. That what makes his guard so strong." Carlisle said.

"So you think that if he touches any of you then he would find out about me. What would he do to me?" I asked.

"He might ask you to join his guard or turn you." Edward said.

"I would never join someone if I don't know them. Plus you don't have to worry about the turning part since I'm not human anyway." I said.

"Aro wouldn't care. He'll see you as a prize and he doesn't like being told no." Carlisle said.

"Well, he has to get used to it then. So these people that he is sending to spy on you I shouldn't be around when they are here." I said.

"Carlisle there has to be another way for us to get around this. Send word to Aro that we will go to Italy." Edward said.

"Edward it's not that simple. Two guards are already on there way here." Alice said.

"How long do we have?" Jasper said.

"Three, four days tops." She said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while since I updated the story and I would like to say, I'm sorry. I have serious writer block and I've been trying to find a way to come back to it. After watching the series finale of The Originals I became aware that, I don't want the story to end that way. It's too sad, so hopefully I can come back to this story and continue with a different storyline.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25 Visitors

Edward thought it was best that I don't go over to his house because in just two days the guards from the Volturi is coming. They wanted to get my scent out of the house so that I don't draw attention which means Edward had to stay away from me for that time. Which was hard because he was always there and now it feels like I'm alone. We text each other a lot but it's not the same. There was nothing to do much except to draw and that's what I've been doing. I just about drew everyone of the Cullen members when the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to opened the door.

"Is it true." Jacob said storming in.

"Well hello to you too Jacob, I'm doing fine thank you." I said closing the door.

"Are the blood suckers back?" He said more forcefully. I turned to look at him. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I guess by the shaking you know the answer to your own question." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are they back?" He asked.

"For me of course." I said to him.

"What do they want from you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm dating one of them." I said to him going to sit on the couch.

"You're what." He said looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Oh don't go there with me, Edward Cullen is not that bad." I said.

"Bella you're dating a blood sucking leech. Who knows what he could do to you. He may even suck you dry too." He said me.

"Edward would never hurt me. And you are out of line calling him that." I said.

"Whatever I just came to see how you were doing. The other wolves sense vampires in the area and I decided to check this part out. Sam is not going to like this one bit. We were better off without them." He said.

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to see them today or a few days. They are having visitors." I said.

"What kind of visitors." He asked.

"Well I don't know if I can tell you but these visitors that are coming are people that make sure vampires are following the rules." I said.

"So the blood suckers have their own rules to follow. Would telling a human about them be breaking a rule?" He said.

"Maybe, but we both know I'm not human. The visitors don't need to know that." I said.

"You have a very strong scent Bella, what if they come across you?" Jacob asked.

"That gives me a reason to stay in the house." I said.

"Are the visitors like your bloodsuckers? Do they hunt animals?". He asked.

"If they were animal drinkers then I would 've deen at the Cullen's house and as you can see I'm not which means they don't drink from animals." I told him.

"Sam has to know what's going on so we can be ready if they come across our land." Jacob said retreating.

"I'm sure the Cullens would let them know where not to hunt." I said. Jacob was already walking out the door at the same time Katherine and Damon walked in.

"What did the dog want?" Damon asked.

"His name is Jacob and he wanted to know if it was true if the Cullens were back." I said.

"Yeah I kind of seen that the house was alive again. Begs the question why you're here and not there and where's Stefan." He said.

"Hello Damon nice to see you, I'm doing great." I started to say. "Stefan is locked away again but this time in the Cullen's house. They also have visitors today from the Volturi."

"The Volturi are here." Katherine said looking at Damon.

"No just two of their guards are visiting." I said.

"Why are they here?" Damon asked.

"Some guy named Aro wanted to see what the Cullens were up too. He hasn't seen Carlisle in a very long time and wanted to learn about the family." I said.

"It is a good idea that you stay away for a while and not because of your scent because of who you are." Damon said.

"You think if they found out I was Hope Michaelson they would want to kill me." I said.

"You forget that it was the Michaelsons that started the race of vampires. From my understanding from the few things I heard over the years is that Ago wants power. He is very power hungry and wants to rule over the vampires. There is no doubt in my mind that Aro would want to get rid of you." Damon said.

"No one has seen the Michaelson family in decades including me and he shouldn't hold a grudge against me for something my family did." I said.

"He will not see it that way. In his mind as long as the Michaelson is around he would never get the recognition he deserves." Damon said.

"Really, that's all he cares about. How did Carlisle ever put up with that?" I said.

"Don't ask me I don't know. It's better if you stay away for a while. Who knows what you might do if you get might end up showing them your powers." Damon said.

"Alright I got it don't leave the house until they go." I said.

 _Edward's POV_

 _I haven't seen Bella in two days now. They better come quick and leave quick as well. Alice has been keeping track of them and told us that they will be here any minute. Esme was busy at the moment to make sure Bella scent was nowhere in the house._

" _They're here." Alice said. I made it down stairs just enough time for Carlisle to open the door. Demetri and Felix was standing there._

" _Demetri, Felix welcome to our home." Carlisle said stepping aside._

" _Nice house." Felix said._

" _To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit." Carlisle said._

" _Aro hasn't seen you in centuries Carlisle, he wanted to know how you was doing and your family you have created." Demetri said._

" _Me and my family is fine. Living peacefully with the humans." Father said._

" _There's so many of you and all mated. Well except for one." Felix said looking at me._

" _I haven't found my other half yet." I lied._

" _It must be hard for you in a house full of mated vampires it must get overwhelming." Felix said with a smirk on his face. Don't listen to to him he's just trying to get inside your head. Jasper thought._

" _Is there anything specific Aro needed to know about us." Carlisle said trying to keep the task at hand._

" _He just wanted to see how everyone is doing since he heard over the years that your coven grew and that you was living with humans." Demetri said._

" _There is nothing he should worry about with the humans. They don't know anything about us." Carlisle said._

" _Of course since you don't feed from them, but how do you do it? Live with humans?" Felix asked._

" _It's not hard really, humans already have an instinct not to come to close to us." Carlisle said._

" _Alright then, Demetri there is nothing else to see here we should head back and give Aro our findings." Felix said. As they were walking out the door the wind picked up and out the worst possible time I don't know how but Bella scent was in the air. Felix and Demetri took a wiff._

" _That smells amazing." Felix said._

" _Let's go in search." Demetri said._

" _You are not supposed to hunt here remember it's our territory." Carlisle stated._

" _This human scent is amazing, how can you not want to try a taste." Demetri said._

" _The humans in this area are off limits." Carlisle said. Felix and Demetri growled in frustration. Before any of us could say anything Felix and Demetri were gone._

" _Alice can you see what they are going to do next?" Carlisle asked. Alice started to see a vision and I decided to look into it as well. Felix and Demetri was heading back to Seattle to leave Washington but Demetri was a little curious so instead he followed the scent back to Bella's house. The vision was over._

" _Demetri is going to Bella's house." I said._


End file.
